Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over
by ColemanKing4
Summary: Its been 16 years since the Sinnoh league and Ash Ketchum has left on his own to complete his quest he leaves his beloved wife and son in Twinleaf Town to live a happy life but its been to long Trey Ketchum will leave on his own journey to find his father
1. The Beginning of a New

**Well here's the first chapter of ****Pokemon: The Decedents Take Over.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New**_

It has been 16 years since our hero, Ash Ketchum, left the Sinnoh region for a brand new adventure. Before then he found a love that shares a love for Pokemon like he does. Her name was none other than Dawn Berlitz…. I mean Ketchum. Yes they have gotten married and stayed in Sinnoh until Ash decided to go on a long journey far away from Sinnoh to complete his goal to be a Pokemon Master!

We now meet in the Ketchum house in New Bark Town (once belonged to Dawn's mother until her unexpected death a year before Ash left) were we see Dawn in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Trey! Breakfast!" she called to her son.

Trey Ketchum is the only child Dawn and Ash have had. He had his father's messy, black hair and his mother's soft, blue eyes. He has refused to go on his Pokemon journey at age ten since he was determined to see his father. Now being 16 years old and tired of waiting he believes it's no use in waiting when he could be having the time of his life, meeting and training new Pokemon. His dream is to win the Sinnoh league and find his father.

"Coming!" Trey shouted back from his room. Trey looks over at himself at his full length mirror with the clothes his grandmother, Delia, sent him. He wore a dark red t-shirt with a black, sleeveless, zipper down hoodie. He also wore jeans and black trainers along with a hat, similar to the hat Ash wore in Sinnoh but the Pokeball symbol is white.

As Trey came down the stairs he found his most trusted Pokemon, Pichu, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Pichu was hatched from an egg Dawn's Buneary layed around Trey's second birthday. Ash's Pikachu finally gave in to Buneary's affection and showed the same amount of love she did. They soon had an egg after Ash's and Dawn's honeymoon. What's different from this Pichu to others is that it is a shiny Pichu with it its darker, yellow fur and the electric sacks on its cheeks are red instead of pink.

Hearing his trainer's footsteps, Pichu perked up and jumped off the couch to greet his best friend. Around Pichu's neck was a string tied to an everstone to prevent Pichu from evolving. Pichu jumped up on Treys shoulder as he sat down to eat.

"So you're finally leaving for your big adventure?" Dawn asked as she served her son.

"That's right!" he answered with a grin. "I'm tired of waiting for him mom so that's why I'm going to get strong and battle him in order to come home." Looking over at the clock he sees it's already 10 o'clock! "Crap! I'm late!" he shouted. He stuffed his face with a beagle and some eggs and headed out the front door.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom," Trey said as he was leaving. "But I have to hurry to Professor Rowan to get my first Pokemon! Bye Pichu! Take care of my mom, will you?"

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted trying to stop his friend from leaving. But, he was too late as he heard the door slam. Dawn looked at Pichu with a warm smile. "You want to go with him don't you?" she asked. Pichu nodded in sadness. Dawn sighed as she grabbed Pichu's Pokeball from the mantel over the fireplace and tied it into a piece of cloth.

"Here," she handed him the cloth with his Pokeball inside as he looked at her, confused. I'll have Gliscor fly you to where Trey is," Dawn then winked at the electric mouse Pokemon. "I'll be fine here. You go have fun," Pichu cheered with joy as Dawn carried him and went out to the backyard to find Gliscor sunbathing in the grass.

"Gliscor!" she called. The flying scorpion Pokemon perked up when it heard its trainer's wife call. Gliscor then glided over to the woman as she placed Pichu on his back. "Please take Pichu to Trey," she pleaded as she patted Gliscor on the head. "He's on his way to Sandgem Town to Professor Rowan's lab." Gliscor nodded as it took off in the sky to find her trainer's son.

Trey is seen running along the streets of Sandgem Town trying to find Professor Rowan's laboratory. After going into three different buildings, none of them being Professor Rowan's laboratory, he finds a brown haired man wearing a lab coat and decides to ask for directions.

"Excuse me sir," the man faces Trey but ignores him and starts walking away. "Sir!" Trey tried calling him again but he keeps walking.

_Ok. This guy is getting on my nerves._ Trey thought. He then ran up in front of the man and starts asking again. "Look man," he started, "I don't care who you are, or what you're going, or what your problem is, all I want t know is the directions for Professor Rowan's lab. Now if you just tell me this I will leave you alone and you will never see me again."

After Trey's little argument the man looks at him with anger in his eyes. "Look kid I don't have time for you so go be the good little boy you are and go home to your mommy," the man stated plainly with no emotion. This only angered Trey. "Look do you want to start something?" Trey snapped.

The guy pulls out a Pokeball from his pocket and enlarges. "Yes I do," he said as he twirled the Pokeball on his finger. Trey was about to reach for a Pokeball but remembered that he didn't see the Professor yet. He was about to confess to the man when he heard a faint cry in the distance.

They both looked only to see something heading for them. As it got closer Trey could see that it was a Gliscor. The Pokemon landed near them and Trey saw that it was his dad's Gliscor. What surprised him even more was that Pichu was riding on its back with what looks to be a little backpack.

"Pichu?" Trey asked. "What are you doing here?" Pichu untied the cloth from his back and handed is to Trey. He opened it only to see Pichu's Pokeball inside. Trey stared at it for a moment until he finally understood. "You wanted to come with me didn't you?" Pichu nodded and jumped on his shoulder just before Gliscor left.

The man looked at the Trey with boredom. "You done playing with your rat?" Trey was about to snap until he thought of an idea. "Pichu," he whispered, "Are you up for a battle?" Pichu looked at Trey then at the stranger in front of him then jumped off Trey's shoulder with electricity generating from his cheeks.

"Pichu!" Pichu agreed. The man looked at the mouse Pokemon and started to laugh.

"You honestly think that pip squeak can beat me?" the man laughed harder as Trey just watched. He knew Pichu was tough but he didn't know if this stranger was. The laughter soon died down as the man became serious. "The names John," he threw his Pokeball in the air and a flash of light erupted from it. The light landed on the ground and disappeared to reveal a beaver like creature. "And this is my powerhouse Pokemon Bidoof!" the beaver Pokemon stood on his back feet and pounded his paw on his chest.

Trey was relieved when he saw Bidoof instead of a giant Pokemon like a Gyarados to battle Pichu. After the two of them stood a safe distance away from the battle John called the first attack.

"Alright Bidoof let's start this with a tackle attack!" John commanded. Bidoof then started running at Pichu.

"Pichu dodge then use thunder shock!" Pichu evaded the attack then let out an electric shock towards Bidoof, striking it on its back. Bidoof fell to the floor only to stand back up on all fours, waiting for another command.

"Use swift!" John commanded once again. Bidoof opened its mouth and an arrange of stars are shot out at Pichu, knocking it to the ground. Pichu slowly got up but was still willing to battle.

"Pichu jump then use headbutt!" Trey called out. Pichu jumped in the air and dived down head first towards Bidoof. "Bidoof again use swift!" Bidoof opened its mouth again and fired a straight line a stars towards Pichu.

"Pichu start spinning and use thunder shock!" Pichu followed its new set of commands and started spinning. Pichu body was then enveloped in electricity which was not fired, but was used as a rotating shield around Pichu to deflect the attack.

Unknowing to the two there was someone watching them behind a bush, admiring Pichu's ability to use thunder shock as a shield.

Bidoof's attack dealt zero damage and with Pichu's thunder shock shield still in effect, Pichu's headbutt attack dealt twice the effect. Knocking Bidoof out for the count.

Trey and John just stared at Bidoof until Trey broke the silence with a loud cheer. "Alright Pichu you did it!" Trey ran over to Pichu and congratulated the mouse Pokemon. As they were busy cheering, John returned Bidoof to its Pokeball and walked away. Trey was about to talk to John but saw that he disappeared.

He looked over at Pichu to ask if he saw him leave but he shook his head no, understanding what his trainer was going to ask.

Trey sighed as he allowed Pichu to jump on his shoulder and climb to the top of his head. Just like Ash's Pikachu, Pichu hated to be trapped inside of its Pokeball so it usually climbed on Trey's head or shoulder. As they started walking Trey remembered something VERY important.

"Holy crap I forgot about Professor Rowan!" Trey started running but he stopped right in his tracks. "That's right I don't know where his lab is." Trey found a bench near a bush and sat down and started to sulk.

"Pichu what am I gonna do?" he asked the Pokemon on his head.

"Pichu…" he said as he sulked with his trainer.

The two of them were about to go home until a girl popped out of the bushes next to them surprising the trainer and his Pokemon.

"Hiya," she smiled at the two. Trey and Pichu jumped and started to look over the stranger. The girl looked about Treys age with a pretty face, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. _(A/N: Yeah. Not a combination you see every day.)_ As she stepped out of the bushes, Trey could see her entire outfit. She wore a blue, long sleeved, zipper down jacket, a white shirt underneath, tight, knee high jean shorts, and a pair of light blue trainers.

"What the?" Trey gasped when he and Pichu came out of shock. "What were you doing in those bushes?" The girl just continued to smile at him while looking at him up and down.

After a few minutes of silence the girl finally started to speak, "You're cute," Trey slightly blushed at the sudden compliment before asking his question again.

"What were you doing in those bushes?" he asked again. Again with the silence until she told him to follow her. Trey was about to protest until she said, "Didn't you need to find Professor Rowan's lab?"

The girl winked at him before walking away. Trey just stared at her walking figure before running to catch up with her. They continued walking for 10 minutes until they reached this building at the edge of town.

They stepped inside the building and Trey saw that she was telling the truth. At the far end of the room he can see Professor Rowan tending to a Bidoof. Trey was about to walk up to him until he saw the man standing next to the Professor. He had brown hair and a lab coat. It was John, the same exact man that he battle not too long ago.

"Professor Rowan you have a visitor!" the girl shouted. The Professor looked at the door to see her and Trey. He signaled the two of them over as they walked to the table.

"Why hello there," he greeted as he turned to face Trey but Trey was too distracted having a stare down with John. Pichu noticed the tension and gave Trey an electric shock. The three of them looked at the scene until Trey stood up and held out his hand.

"Good morning sir my name is Trey," Professor Rowan shook his hand and started tending to John's Bidoof again. "So how can I help you Trey?" he asked. This time Trey was able to hear professor Rowan this time and saw that he had a bit of an intimidating voice.

"Um…" he stuttered, "I'm here with this invitation to receive my starter Pokemon." Trey pulled out the invitation to receive a starter Pokemon as the professor looked it over. He then looked at Pichu and then back to the invitation.

"For starters this invitation was sent to you 6 years ago," Professor Rowan stated plainly.

Trey looked over the invitation then laughed awkwardly as he tried to explain.

"Well you see-" he stared but the Professor waved his hand.

"Let me finish," he started. "Second of all you already have your starter Pokemon." He pointed at Pichu as the mouse Pokemon jumped up on the table standing a distance from Bidoof.

"Pichu?" he asked as he pointed to himself. "That's correct Pichu," Professor Rowan smiled at him. "You are… I apologize for this but I seem to have forgotten your name," This time it was Professor Rowan's time to laugh awkwardly.

"It's Trey," Trey introduced again, "Trey Ketchum."

There was tension in the air as the girl that brought him to the lab, John, and Professor Rowan stared at the trainer. "What?" he asked when Pichu jumped back on his shoulder.

"Trey Ketchum you say?" Professor Rowan asked as he nodded. "As in the… the son of… Ash Ketchum?"

Trey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he was my father but left around the time I was born to complete his dream in being a Pokemon Master." Professor Rowan went around the table into another room leaving the other three alone.

"Where are my manners?" the girl asked as she held out her hand. "My name's Tory! Nice to meet you Trey!" Trey looked at her as her hand was shaking a little. He took her hand in his and shook it when he felt another hand on his shoulder. It was John.

"Hey look about earlier," he started, "I was being rude and it wasn't necessary." John put his hand out, offering a truce. Trey stared at the hand awkwardly. Even Pichu was uncomfortable due to the fact that John's Bidoof was offering a truce as well. Trey thought that John was a heartless person that worked for Professor Rowan but after hearing that Ash Ketchum was his father he was acting different. Trey took his hand but still held on to the fact that John was a jerk.

Professor Rowan came back into the room with tray holding a red device and five empty Pokeballs. "I understand why you're here so… very late Trey," he said. Trey looked at him with a confused look.

"You do?" Trey asked.

"Your mother told me one day that you wouldn't be coming to receive you starter Pokemon," he started. Trey just blinked at the Professor as he continued. "She told me that you were waiting for your father to return before you start your journey." Professor Rowan held the trey out in front of him. "She also told me that one day that you would be determined to start your journey late and find your father."

Trey took hold of the tray in front of him. He took the five Pokeballs and but the on his carrying belt that was around his waist. He picked up the red device and set the tray down. "That's a Pokedex," Professor Rowan explained. "It is able to keep records or every Pokemon you encounter."

Trey opened the Pokedex and pointed it at Pichu. The device scanned the Pokemon in front of it and a picture of a Pichu flashed on the screen while the computer spoke.

"_Pichu: the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. When Pichu plays with others, it may short out electricity with another Pichu, creating a shower of sparks. In that event, this Pokemon will begin crying, startled by the flash of sparks._" It said.

Pichu scratched the back of its head, embarrassed about the information the Pokedex gave.

Trey thanked the professor and headed off out the door following the route to the next town. Trey was halfway down the road until he was tackled to the floor. Pichu stood on all fours to attack the person until he saw that it was Tory.

"Hiya!" she greeted as she helped Trey off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. Referring to the tackling he just received.

"I decided to tag along," she smiled he eyes as she started walking in front of him.

Trey just stared as he ran in front of her. "Why?" he asked again, getting frustrated with the girl.

"I know Sinnoh better than you do princess so you might need my help," she said as she pulled his cheek and started walking again. As much as Trey hated the idea, she was right. He didn't know much about the routes of Sinnoh so it took all of his will power to suck it up, and move on.

Who knows? This could be the start of something new.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading. R&R (flames will be deleted the second I see it)**

**Oh and for those who are wondering, Dawn did not get a Gliscor! In my story, Ash returned to get his Gliscor after its aerial training was finished but Ash decided to leave him with Dawn when he left for his 16 year journey.**

**Well I'll be hoping to finish the next chapter in the next two weeks or so.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Trey's First Chapture

**Sorry for the two year wait. Forgot all about the story but, I've decided to work hard and finish it... even though it's only chapter 2. But you don't want to hear me ramble on and on about boring crap. Let's get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Pokemon except for my original OCs.**

_**Chapter 2: Trey's First Capture**_

"Are we their yet?" Trey groaned. Him and Tory have just left Sandgem Town and are now walking along the sides of Route 202. Pichu and Tory were the only ones not looking miserable like Trey.

"What's wrong with you? We've only been walking for 30 minutes," Tory asked. She spun around and started walking backwards in front of Trey so she could get a good look of the frown on his face.

"Nothing," Trey crossed his arms and turned his head a complete 90 degrees so she didn't see his face. Then there was a small rumble. Tory stopped right in her tracks to see what the noise was. "What was that?"

Trey raised his hands in defeat as Pichu did a small face palm. "That was me. I'm starving!" She looked at him carefully, and then her own stomached growled in pain. Trey busted out laughing along with Pichu. Tory quickly turned away to hide her blush and decided to set up for lunch.

"Wow! That was great!" Trey belched. "Pi! Pichu!" Pichu agreed.

Tory blushed at the sudden compliment. "They were just sandwiches."

"I could absolutely go for another one," Trey and Pichu both decided to reach for one more before Tory picked them up and put them away. "Hey!"

"You want dinner?" she smirked. Trey sighed as he started to help pack up. "You don't act like your father, but you sure have his appetite." Tory said. She gasped as soon as she realized what she said; hoping that Trey didn't hear her, but it was too late.

"You know my dad?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Trey quickly caught her before she could change the subject. "How do you know him? Do you know where he is? Where is he now?"

"I don't," she managed to say. "He used to travel with my mom in the Hoenn region. She told me so many stories about him. My dad would get jealous sometimes but he couldn't help but to lay back and talk about the old days."

"Your... mom and dad?" he asked. Trey looked at Pichu and gave him a questioning look. His trusty mouse Pokemon gave him the same look.

"May and Drew. My mom traveled with Ash and helped her not only get over her dislike of Pokemon. He also helped her become an amazing Pokemon Coordinator." at this time, the two trainers were sitting next to each other, listening to Tory's story.

Trey sat silent for a moment. "Wow. My dad was in Hoenn?" He looked at Pichu, who was sitting quietly throughout the story. "Hey I have an idea!" He quickly stood up and held his hand towards his traveling companion. "What is it?"

Trey started walking and when he decided he was far enough, he quickly turned around and took a battling stance. "Let's battle!" Pichu quickly heard the word "battle" and ran towards his partner, stood on all fours, and stood ready to attack.

Tory looked confused for a moment but her expression quickly changed. When you normally look at this girl, you see a bubbly, happy person. But now, she changed. Her smiled transformed into a look of determination.

"Are you sure?" she smirked. Trey looked surprised at how fast she got fired up. But he smiled back and prepared for the worst. "You bet I am!"

The young, female trainer pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it. She turned back, threw the ball, and shouted her Pokemon's name with great confidence. "Go, Eevee!"

The Pokeball opened up and a flash of light came out. When the light died down, a brown, four legged Pokemon with a large fluffy tail. "Eevee!" it cried.

"Wow! That's an Eevee?" Trey opened up his Pokedex as it scanned the small fox Pokemon.

"_Eevee: the evolution Pokemon. This rare Pokemon adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms,_" the small computer explained. Trey returned his Pokedex into his back pocket and prepared for his battle.

"I've heard of this Pokemon," he admitted. He looked to his trusty partner and aid, "Be careful Pichu. She's seen us battle before but we've never seen her." The electric mouse nodded and stood by for the first attack.

"Looks like I'll start things off!" Tory shouted. "Eevee! Go forth with a Quick Attack!" The fox nodded and started running forward.

Which each step Eevee took, he became faster and faster until a trail of white light bursted behind him. Pichu could barely react before the attack hit him right in the side. Pichu side-steps before he quickly gets back on his feet.

"Pichu are you okay?" his trainer calls. Pichu turns back to give him a thumbs up, awaiting his order. "Alright then, go! Use Thundershock!"

"Piiiiii..." Pichu says as he to charges his electric attack. As his body begins to glow yellow, Tory calls to her own Pokemon. "Eevee, circle around Pichu with Quick Attack!"

"Eev! Eevee!" The fox Pokemon took its orders and circled the mouse. Again, speed kicks in as a trail of white light emits from behind. Making Pichu the center of a white circle.

"Pichu Pi?" Pichu desperately looks at Trey, not knowing what to do, still enveloped in his own electricity. Trey analyzed the situation and finally gave command. "Pichu, jump! Then fire your attack all around!"

"Pichu!" With a leap in the air, Pichu took amazing height as he prepared to launch his attack. "Pii... CHU!" Like lightning from the sky, Pichu's thundershock shot in many directions towards Eevee. The fox Pokemon, noticing the sudden change, stopped in his tracks as he prepared for the worse.

But, something strange happened. Instead of the attack landing on Eevee, it hit something else. Something that jumped in front of Eevee in order to protect him. Dust circled the blast zone. Eevee came out and stood next to his trainer, unscathed.

When the two realized what had happened, they ran towards the area of impact to see just what had happened. "Mur...krow..." cried Eevee's defender.

A small, black crow Pokemon lied almost completely knocked out. "What is that?" Trey asked.

Tory looked surprised. "You've never seen a Murkrow? Well, neither have I... in person though. I read about them in books."

She snatched Trey's Pokedex, checked the time, and put it back before he even noticed while he felt guilty about injuring the helpless Pokemon. Pichu, feeling worse than his trainer since he delivered the attack, stood quietly next to Eevee.

"It's weird though," Tory added. "It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Wild Murkrow's aren't suppose to come out this early."

Trey snatched up his Pokedex and allowed it to scan the black bird.

"_Murkrow: the Darkness Pokemon: It is believed that seeing this Pokemon at night will bring ominous occurrences,_" said the red device. Trey picked up the bird Pokemon and started heading back on the trail to Jubilife City, with Pichu by his side.

"Where are you going?" Tory asked, picking up Eevee and ran to catch up with Trey. "What about our battle?"

"This Pokemon is hurt because of my reckless battling," he replied.

"Pichu," his Pokemon agreed.

"Reckless?" Tory wondered. "Trey that was strategic battling. Even though it didn't last long. After we get Murkrow all healed up, how about we finish our battle?"

"Of course," he smiled. At the sudden agreement, Pichu and Eevee looked at each other fierce eyes, knowing the battle would be a great one.

"Welcome to Jubilife City!" After a couple hours of walking, they all made it to Jubilife City. Murkrow was very slowly recovering from Pichu's thundershock, along the way, Trey was feeding him any berry he could find. When they walked to the gate to the city, they were greeted by a tour guide. He was wearing brown, khaki shorts, a short-sleeved, green button down shirt, and brown hiking boots. Along with a brown travelers hat and a large backpack with a map sticking out on the side.

"How may I guide you today?" he said a little too enthusiastically.

"Um.. Could you point us in the direction to the nearest Pokemon Center?" Trey asked.

"Point you to it?" the man scoffed. "I can do more than that! The name is Keith Escorter, world's greatest tour guide! Follow me!" He quickly took off in one direction, leaving the two trainers in the dust. They stared blankly at the slowly disappearing man.

"He's uhh..." Tory though.

"Energetic?" Trey suggested.

"I was gonna say weird."

Pichu and Eevee nodded their heads as they walked towards Keith's direction. When they all arrived at the Pokemon center, Keith was standing there, looking like he had just finished a statement.

"... and that's how this exact Pokemon Center was founded," Keith finished. When he turned around he just noticed that the two of them had just gotten there. "Dammit! I did it again." he cried.

"I'd love to hear your story and all," Trey interrupted, "but I have to get this Murkrow to Nurse Joy."

Trey quickly passed by Keith as he was sobbing on the floor, entering the large red building. Tory looked concerned for the older man so before following Trey, she patted him on he back and offered him to go inside with her.

When the two of them walked in, they could see that Trey already handed Murkrow to Nurse Joy, along with Pichu. "Your Pokemon will be healed in no time," she smiled.

Nurse Joy looked just like every other Nurse Joy in the world (_A/N: I obviously started writing this before Generation 5 so I'm not mentioning the differences of the Nurse Joys in Unova._) She had a white, nurse's coat, bright green eyes, and the trademark pink hair.

"Excuse me, but could you heal my Pokemon too?" Tory asked. After returning Eevee to his Pokeball, she handed her another 2 Pokeballs.

"Absolutely," the woman agreed.

"You have more Pokemon than Eevee?" Trey asked. Tory winked before heading back towards Keith.

As they sat in the waiting area, they decided it was time to ask what Keith was complaining about before they came inside.

"By the way, my name is Tory," the female trainer introduced. "And this is my follower Trey."

"Follower?" Trey exclaimed. Tory giggled before asking Keith "So why where you just sobbing outside?"

"Well," he started, "As I have told you, I am the world's greatest tour guide, Keith Escorter! But, everybody has a flaw, even the world's greatest tour guide has them. I get excited when I show people around. So excited, that I run off in the direction where they want to go, start explaining the historic facts about the place, then I realize that no one was behind me at all." Keith slouched in his chair.

"Being the 'world's greatest tour guide' must be a hassle for you, huh?" Trey questioned.

"Well, I inherited the title from my father before he passed away. So I decided that I would continue his legacy!" Keith stood up and struck a pose right when a bell rang where their Pokemon where being kept.

Nurse Joy came out with a cart which held Pichu, Murkrow, and 3 other Pokeballs.  
"Pichu Pi!" the mouse Pokemon jumped towards its trainer to give him a big hug.

"Mur-krow!" the bird Pokemon shouted, also flying towards Trey.

"Whoa! Hang on you guys!" he laughed, but it was too late as the two small Pokemon brought Trey to the floor.

"You have a very rare Pichu there," Nurse Joy implied. Looking up at the pink haired woman, Trey looked confused. "It's a shiny Pokemon. I've never seen one before in my life, it was an honor taking care of him," she bowed.

Keith quickly stood up and looked at Pichu dead in the eyes. "Wow!' he exclaimed. "It is a shiny Pokemon! Where did you get it?"

"From my dad and my mom," Trey answered. "He hatched from an egg. But right now, we have something else to worry about." Trey turned to Murkrow. "I'm sorry that I allowed Pichu to shock you. It was an accident."

Murkrow stared at the trainer that looked at him in the eyes. For some reason, it soothed him. "Murkrow," it said, patting Trey on the shoulder.

"So you forgive me?"

"Murkrow!" the crow Pokemon flew up and landed on his hat.

"So I have a proposition for you Murkrow," Trey decided. Murkrow looked confused for a moment as he dropped down from Trey's head to his shoulder. "How would you like to travel with me?"

Pichu squealed in delight, finally getting a new friend on his trainer's roster. Tory liked the idea of a dark and flying Pokemon on Try's team. _It could really help in battles if it learned the right moves,_ she thought.

Murkrow looked around the room, thinking about how he could meet new friends if he traveled with Trey. Trey reached into his pocket and grabbed an empty Pokeball. "It's up to you, buddy."

Murkrow took one more long pause before flying up into the air and shouting with glee, "Murkrow!"

"So it's a yes?" Trey asked hopefully.

The bird Pokemon stood a few feet away from the trainer and nodded its head, preparing to be captured. Trey enlarged the Pokeball and threw the capturing device.

"Go, Pokeball!" the red and white sphere hit Murkrow on top of the head and in a second, he disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball hit the floor before wobbling to see if the capture was a success.

One wobble. Two wobbles. Three wobbles. DING! The ball stopped rolling. Trey slowly walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"Alright!" he shouted. "I just caught, a Murkrow!"

"Pi Pichu Pi!" his partner cheered.

"Congrats!" Tory clapped, along with Keith and Nurse Joy. "Your first captured Pokemon."

"Thanks," Trey grinned. "One step closer to building an unstoppable team. But, so far from finding my father." Trey released Murkrow from the Pokeball and it landed on his shoulder. "But we're not giving up, right guys?"

"Pichu!"

"Murkrow!"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R (Flamers will be deleted on notice.)**

**Sorry for the VERY long wait. I just decided to get back into writing and get back into Pokemon. So I'll hopefully start a schedule on when the next chapters will come out.**

**So here are some trivia question for you guys.**

**1: What are Tory's other two Pokemon?**

**2: What will Trey's next Pokemon be?**

**3: Will Keith be traveling with Trey and Tory?**

**Find out next time on Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over! **


	3. A Rival Showdown

**Hello and welcome to another installment of Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All I own are my OCs.**

_**Chapter 3: A Rival Showdown**_

"Alright, let's check the Pokedex to see what Murkrow's moves are,"

It has been an hour since Murkrow joined Trey's team. After relaxing at the Pokemon Center, he decided to do a little training on the battle field outside the Pokemon Center. Trey checked his Pokedex to see Murkrow's move list.

"_Murkrow's move list is as followed: Peck, Wing Attack, Pursuit, and Haze_." the encyclopedia announced.

"Wow! Murkrow has an awesome move list!" Trey exclaimed. "Pichu! Wanna help me train Murkrow?"

"Pichu Pi!" the yellow mouse answered.

As Trey was training his Pokemon, Tory was inside with Keith while they were watching him.

"So Keith," Tory started, sipping on a glass of lemonade, "Oreburgh City is the next town with a gym, right?" Keith took the map out of his bag a looked at it with great interest.

"Absolutely!" Keith said. "Just head North on Route 204, down Jagged Path, then you're right in the city." Keith looked at the map with a big smile, like he had a fond background to it. But the smile was broken with a loud yell. "C'mon!" it said.

"What was that?" Tory wondered

The two of them ran outside to see what the problem was. It was Trey, rudely yelling at his newly caught Murkrow. "Trey, what's the problem?"

"It's Murkrow," he complained. "He won't follow his attacks orders."

Tory looked at the crow Pokemon, he was turned away from his trainer with a scowl on his face.

"Watch," Trey said. "Murkrow, use Haze!"

"Krow!" he said, disgustingly. He obviously doesn't want to perform the attack.

"Now that's weird..." Keith pondered. How about he put him in a battle?"

"With you?" Trey looked interested. He's known Keith for a couple of hours; he seems like an okay guy. _This battle might not be so bad_, he thought. "Alright Keith. Let's do it!"

We now see, Keith and Trey, standing on opposite sides of the battle field with Tory standing in the middle as the referee.

"Trainers!" she shouted, "This is a one-on-one battle between Trey Ketchum and his Murkrow and the challenger, Keith Escorter! Challenger, choose your Pokemon!"

"Looks like Tory is taking this referee job to seriously," Trey laughed. Tory winked at her traveling companion as Keith pulled out his Pokeball.

"Don't be cocky Trey!" Keith called. "I'm no push over. I'm the World's Greatest Tour Guide and an amazing Pokemon trainer! So come on out, MY Pokemon!"

Keith threw his Pokeball in the air with great confidence. The ball opened and a flash of white light erupted from it. When the light dimmed, a small Pokemon appeared.

"Mag! Magby!" it said. A small, red Pokemon stood proud next to its trainer. It was about 2 feet tall with buns rounding the top of its head and a small yellow beak like mouth.

"A Magby?" Trey asked. He pulled out his Pokedex to take a more in depth look at the new opponent.

"_Magby: The Live Coal Pokemon. When this Pokemon breathe yellow flames, it shows that it is very healthy. Its body temperature can get up to 1,100 degrees F._"

"Wow," Trey admired. "This Pokemon is hot!"

"I've seen those when I was vacationing in the Johto Region," Tory admitted. "I thought you would've had a Sinnoh Pokemon."

"Looks who's talking Miss Eevee," Keith winked.

"Well then," she coughed. "Trey! Are you ready? Keith! Are you ready?"

Both trainers nodded. Every time Magby took a breath, it blew a small yellow flame from its mouth. Murkrow on the other hand, looked less than pumped. Murkrow was turned away from his opponent, looking very uninterested.

"Then begin!"

"Alright Murkrow!" Trey started. "Let's begin with a Peck attack!"

The battle begins, with Murkrow slowly hovering in the air. Then, flying to Trey's shoulder, not wanting to take its order. "See what I mean?" Trey groaned. "He won't listen to anything I say."

"Well maybe he needs to be motivated," Keith suggested. "How about we start Magby? Use Scratch!"

Magby started up his attack by extending its claws, running towards Murkrow, who was still on Trey's shoulder.

"Hey wait till he's off of me!" Too late. Murkrow moved out of the way just in time for Magby to claw Trey in the face.

"Ow!" he howled in pain.

"Mur-hur-hur-hur!" Murkrow laughed.

"C'mon Murkrow! What is wrong with you?" he yelled. Then there was a snap. Murkrow just suddenly started to cry. Tears streaming out of the black bird's eyes. The Pokemon then took off into the forest next to the field. "Wait... Murkrow..."

"Good job Trey," Tory sarcastically said. She walked over to the battle field along with Pichu, Keith, and Magby.

"Maybe there is a reason why Murkrow doesn't want to battle." Keith thought.

"You know Trey, maybe he's right. Remember how we met Murkrow?" Tory asked.

Trey thought back on how he first met the half FLYING, half DARK Pokemon. It was when he battled with Tory's Eevee. When Pichu prepared a Thundershock from the sky towards the fox Pokemon, Murkrow blocked the attack and saved him.

"Maybe Murkrow doesn't like to battle." Tory said.

Trey nodded and decided to go comfort him. "Let's go Pichu."

"Pichu,"

Both trainer and Pokemon looked for Murkrow for a while, only to find no trace of him anywhere. Just when they were about to give up, Pichu heard something in the distance

"Pichu! Pichu Pichu!" he pointed into the direction of the noise and Trey followed. When Pichu stopped, they saw Murkrow sitting on a log in a small clearing, still sniffling a few tears here and there.

"Murkrow..." Trey walked over to the sad bird and sat on the floor next to him, so he could be eye level with him. "I realize I didn't understand your feelings. I didn't think about your feelings. Murkrow, what do you want to do?"

Murkrow pondered the question for a while. It seems like Tory was right. Murkrow hates to battle and only wants to protect. That's why it risked itself to protect Eevee. Murkrow was about to answer but instead they were interrupted by a small laughter.

"A Pokemon that doesn't want to fight. How pathetic," the voice said. It came from a young boy, maybe a year or two older than Trey. He had shoulder-length purple hair and cold, black eyes. He was wearing a black and brown zipper-down track jacket, a pair jeans, and black trainers. He also had the weirdest smirk on his face that gave Trey the creeps.

"What are you talking about?" Trey scoffed. "Pokemon are able to do what ever they feel like. If Murkrow doesn't want to battle, then he doesn't have to battle." He looked at Murkrow who in turn smiled at his trainer.

"Then doesn't that mean you're wasting a Pokemon slot?" the man asked. This broke the stare on Murkrow. _He's right_, Trey thought. _If Murkrow doesn't battle, then it'll just be waste. Then I'll never have a strong enough team to find my father. But... Murkrow has feelings, too_.

"I don't care!" Trey shouted, surprising the older boy. "Murkrow has his own options in life. I'm not going to force him to battle for my benefits. Just who do you think you are anyway?"

"A trainer," is all he said. "C'mon! I'll get that bird brain to battle." He then pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"No. If you want to battle me, you're just gonna have to battle my Pichu." As if on cue, Pichu ran off in front of his trainer, his whole body glistening showing off the rarity of being a shiny Pokemon.

"You have a shiny Pichu?" the trainer was astounded. "Never seen one before in my life. Fine, I'll battle this rat. Got anymore worthless Pokemon?"

"Worthless?" Trey gasped. "My Pokemon are not worthless!"

"Pichu!" the mouse Pokemon growled. He shot tiny electric sparks out of his cheeks, showing that he has no mercy for this trainer.

The boy threw his Pokeball in the air and it opened up with a flash of white light. When the light faded, a new Pokemon entered Trey's eyes. It was green and stood on four legs with a brown shell on its back. On top of its head, it had a twig with a small leaf sticking out on each side.

"Twig!" it shouted triumphantly. The boy stood over his Pokemon like he knew that he would already win.

"What is that Pokemon?" Trey asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"_Tufting: The Tiny Leaf Pokemon. The shell on its back is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder._" it said.

"So a grass Pokemon is that it?" Trey thought aloud. "Pichu's at a disadvantage right here."

"My Turtwig will take down your Pokemon in one hit!" The boy smirked wickedly.

The two trainers stood face to face with there Pokemon ready to battle. Before the battle even started, Trey had a question that was never answered.

"Who are you?" the crook in Trey's eyebrow made the older boy laugh.

"Well," he started, "to you and your worthless Pokemon-"

_There's that word again, worthless. _Trey thought angrily.

"-Robert." he finished. Trey stopped his train of thought to listen to his last words. "My name is Robert. Now can we start?"

"Robert..." Trey let the name stick in his brain as his new honorary rival. "Let's get things started! Pichu, use Headbutt!"

"Pichu!" his yellow partner shouted. Pichu started running closer and closer towards the four legged, GRASS Pokemon. With his head cocked down, Pichu hit the turtle head on, but something surprised both Pichu and Trey.

"Turtwig," he said. Turtwig stood his ground, with Pichu's head directly on his side, not even budging. He even gave the same wicked smirk that his trainer gave.

Robert laughed, "I can't believe your Pokemon is so weak! A decent Pokemon would actually make my Turtwig move! Ahahaha!" Robert stood there, with his arms crossed, laughing like a wild man. Turtwig couldn't help put laugh himself.

_Well that didn't work. _Trey thought. Pichu backed away from the grass Pokemon to a safe distance.

Trey looked at the situation in front of him. A GRASS Pokemon that didn't even budge to a NORMAL attack and is also resistant to ELECTRIC type moves.

"Every attack counts," he whispered. "Pichu! Let's get on track with a Thundershock!"

The yellow Pokemon followed up on his commands and charged his attack. With yellow energy swarming around him, Pichu released it ass in one, straight shot towards Turtwig. The attack made a direct hit, shocking Turtwig all over his body. But the results were just as Trey thought they would be.

"Turrrrr..." the Pokemon yawned. Without even moving, Turtwig took the attack like it was nothing. It was like attacking a rock.

That's it!" Trey called. "Pichu, use Thunder Wave!"

Pichu took in the new orders and jumped in the air. "Pii..." he said, charging the attack. More yellow energy surrounded Pichu, but this time the color was lighter. "Chu!" A vortex of electricity shot out at Turtwig, intending to paralyze him.

"Energy Ball," Robert whispered so low, not even Trey heard the attack.

"Turtwig," his Pokemon nodded. Almost in slow motion, Turtwig pointed his head towards the ground and the leaves on its head start to glow bright green. Then a small, green ball of energy appeared right above his mouth. Turtwig lifted his head up and the ball grew larger.

As Pichu's Thunder Wave got closer, Turtwig fired the attack towards it. The orb passed right through the Thunder Wave like knife to butter, but it wasn't over. Pichu was still hovering in the air as his attack was destroyed. The green orb of energy struck Pichu in the chest and exploded on impact. Through the smoke, Pichu fell to the floor with a hard _SMACK_.

"Pichu!" Trey called. His partner listened to his trainer's cry and got on all fours, electricity violently sparking out of his cheeks.

"Wow," Robert admired. "Most Pokemon can't even handle a scrape by my Turtwig's Energy Ball. But your Pichu gets it dead on and he's still standing." Trey honestly thought that he's getting a compliment from this guy. But then he said, "He should just stay down or else it'll be worse." Turtwig slowly walked towards Pichu, who was still struggling to stand.

"Pichu! Pichu Pi-chu! (_Stay away from me. Don't make me hurt you!)_" Pichu shouted.

"Turrr-twig (_Try me)_," he calmly replied.

This may be Pichu's hardest battle yet. It's only the start of their journey, and Trey finds himself with a traveling companion, a new Pokemon that won't even battle, and a jackass he'll have to call rival. Can Trey stand up to this guy, and can Pichu defeat this overpowered Turtwig? Find out next time on Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!

**Hello again everyone. I'm very proud of this chapter because it shows the beginning challenges for Trey. His Murkrow won't battle and his new rival is a real jackass. So now it's time for Trivia #2!**

**1. How can Trey defeat Robert?**

**2. Who does Robert remind you of?**

**3. Will Murkrow learn to battle?**

**Like in the story, find out next time on Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!**

**Please R&R (flamers, don't even bother)**


	4. The Combo Master

**Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone! This is chapter 4 of my story Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over! I'm so happy about all of the positive reviews I've gotten so far (Keep in mind, I'm writing this the day after I published Chapter 3). So let's get back on track and see if Trey can beat the rude trainer, Robert in CHAPTER 4!**

**Also, you may have noticed that I've put this story in the T (teens) section. This reason being, the mature stuff probably won't happen until Trey's 6th or 7th badge. So I didn't want to give false hope. There will be, however, one-shots when the time comes. So stick around for mild language.)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. If it was, my OCs would be the characters and it would be a little more... R rated. (;**

**(By the way, I've decided that I'll be putting in the Pokemon's dialogue, as you've seen in the last chapter. But not all the time. You'll be able to tell what they say by the type of situation they're in. ENJOY!)**

_**Chapter 4: The Combo Master**_

In the mist of a heated battle, we see Trey and Pichu against a snot nosed trainer and his Pokemon; Robert and Turtwig. We just witnessed Turtwig's fine defensive ability, being able to take on a direct hit from Pichu's Thundershock and Headbutt. But during the event where Turtwig would be paralyzed due to Pichu's Thunder Wave, he used his first attack, Energy Ball.

"Pichu..." After a direct hit from Turtwig's energy ball, Pichu was struggling to stand after such a strong attack. Trey looked for options on how to defeat this strong opponent.

_What can I do...? _ Trey couldn't see how he can do damage to Turtwig since his ELECTRIC attacks won't work.

"Pichu!" the yellow Pokemon broke Trey's train of thought. "Pichu! Pi-Pi Pichu!" After spending 14 years growing up with Pichu, Trey understood the emotion in his voice, and knows what Pichu wants to do.

"But Pichu," he began, "last time..." Trey threw away his doubts and did the one thing that anyone would do in this situation; he put his hand on his hat lid, and turned it around so he was wearing it backwards. Murkrow, who was still on his shoulders, looked confused.

"Mur?" the crow Pokemon asked.

"Murkrow, I want you to know now that you're not worthless. If you don't want to battle, you don't have to. I will still make you strong and then we'll be strong together. All you have to do right now is believe in me and Pichu. Then, all three of us will win this battle." Trey's mini speech inspired Murkrow, and he started to cheer for his new friends.

"Mur Murkrow! (_Go Pichu GO!_)" he said.

"What is this now?" Robert was annoyed. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Turtwig!" his Pokemon shouted along.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know how to treat a Pokemon," Trey said. A fire burned in his eyes, which gave Pichu the courage to stop struggling and stand on both feet.

"You say that, but who's the one with the winning Pokemon?" Robert snapped back.

"My Pichu might not be overpowered like your Turtwig, but we have one thing that you and your Pokemon don't have,"

"And what might that be?" Turtwig was interested now. He believes that Robert is his best friend, but is he really? Turtwig wonders.

"A bond," Trey looked at Pichu with hopeful eyes. "We have a dream, to be able to find my father and to battle him. But in order to do that, I have to be a strong trainer. In order to become a strong trainer, I have to take on a title."

Pichu jumped in the air, surprising Robert and Turtwig that he can still have this much energy. Pichu dived down toward Turtwig using Headbutt. He then covered himself in electricity using Thundershock. _(A/N: This attack was used in Trey's first battle of the story against John.)_

"The Combo Master!" Trey finished. "Pichu! Combo Attack: Shocking Headbutt!"

The mouse Pokemon struck Turtwig hard, making it hard for the turtle Pokemon to stand. So he collapsed on his stomach, with electricity sparking around him. Pichu flipped of Turtwig and landed in front of his trainer.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow was astounded of how much power Pichu could do.

"But if you did battle Murkrow," Trey said, "You could do this, too." Trey winked at his bird companion and focused his attention back to the battle.

Robert was shocked. His Pokemon, that wouldn't even budge when Trey attacked before, is now on the ground. Turtwig stood back up, still willing to fight.

"How... DARE YOU?" Robert shouted. He calmly collected himself and was ready to battle again. "So you got one good hit on my Turtwig, big deal. Turtwig, 30 percent!"

Turtwig pointed his head towards the ground and closed his eyes, the leaves on his head turning bright green. When he opened them, a green ball started to form above his mouth. He pointed his head up, and the ball got even bigger.

"Turtwig, Energy Ball!" Turtwig fired the ball of energy at Pichu, who was now ready for the attack.

"Wait for it Pichu," Trey was now thinking strategically. Before, he was fighting with anger because of all the hurtful words Robert used against him and his Pokemon.

"Pii..." his partner agreed. Closer and closer the Energy Ball came, until finally, Pichu made his move. He swung around and whacked the orb back at Turtwig with the flat side of his tail.

Turtwig eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that. He barely had time to dodge because it was so fast. The attack exploded 2 feet behind Turtwig.

"Turtwig, get close and use Bite!" Robert growled. Turtwig reacted to the new orders and went straight towards Pichu. With his jaw wide open, he chomped on Pichu, grabbing him by the ear.

"Pichu!" the ELECTRIC Pokemon cried.

"Pichu! Use Thundershock!" Pichu quickly calmed down and surrounded himself in yellow energy, then released it all around, shocking every part of Turtwig's body. The same results happened the first time, Turtwig barely felt anything.

"Now slam him to the floor Turtwig!" Robert shouted. The green Pokemon swung Pichu round and round before he finally brought him down hard to the ground, forming a dust cloud.

When the cloud of dust cleared, Pichu was back on his feet. The attack still took damage since he was scarred up in his ear and the side that impacted the ground.

Murkrow stared intensely at the battle, watching as his new friend fought with all his might.

"Pichu's attacks on their own aren't enough," Trey observed. "Guess we'll use combos from now on." Trey looked hesitant after saying those last few words, but he quickly brushed them off.

"Pichu!" he called. "We need to stick to using combo attacks if we wanna win this!"

Pichu back-stepped away from Turtwig and ended up in front of Trey, while Turtwig stood in the middle of the field.

Back at the Pokemon Center, we find Keith and Tory, waiting for Trey in the lobby. It's been more than an hour since Trey went to find Murkrow.

"Do you think he's okay?" Keith asked.

Tory looked back at him with a confused look. "What do I look like, his keeper?" But even her sarcasm didn't help her. Deep down, Tory was worried too.

Keith stood out of his seat and started towards the forest where Trey entered. "Where are you going?" Tory asked.

"Looking for Trey, what does it look like?" Keith didn't even turn around as the automatic doors opened for him. Tory stood up too and started to follow him.

"Can't leave a girl alone by herself now, can you? she winked.

She slowly took the lead before Keith put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you know where you're going?" he asked. Before she answered a burst of electricity shot in the sky.

"What was that?" Keith cried.

"Pichu?" Tory pondered. She started heading in that direction, Keith following behind.

"Combo Attack: Shocking Headbutt!" Trey shouted. This time, running towards his opponent, Pichu cocked his head down, covered himself in electricity, and hit Turtwig right in the side. The electricity shot into the air on impact as it erupted around the two of them.

"It's getting stronger and stronger," Trey said. He sounded disappointed at this.

"Trey!" Both trainers heard the female voice calling from behind Robert. "Trey! Oh my Goodness! (_A/N: not gonna go against any religion in this story._) Are you okay?"

Tory and Keith come out of the forest into the clearing where the battle was being held.

"Look what we have here. A cheerleading squad?" Robert insulted. Keith looked about ready to jump the kid, but Tory held him back.

"Where have you been?" Tory began again. "We were worried."

_She sounds like my mom..._ Trey sighed. He was about to say something but Robert quickly interrupted.

"Can you shut up? Turtwig, Use Bite!" Never really distracted by the new people, it was easy for Turtwig to take in the new orders and perform the fast and efficient. He ran straight for the mouse Pokemon and grabbed him by the ear again.

Not expecting the attack, Pichu cried in pain as the attack was in the same spot again.

"Pichu, Agility!" Pichu snapped his eyes opened and disappeared out of Turtwig's mouth.

"Whoa!" Tory admired. "He's so fast."

"Pichu and I trained together," Trey admitted. As he explained, Murkrow flew away from Trey and landed on Tory's shoulder, almost happy to get away from the fighting. "We use to put weights on our backs and run around the outside of our house."

Robert just stood and watched as Pichu reappeared in front of his trainer. Glad to be out of Turtwig's death grip.

"That's enough!" he shouted. "I'm tired of playing games!" Turtwig turned back towards his trainer and ran towards him, scared. With a snap of his fingers, he prepared for his next move. "Synthesis, now Turtwig!"

Turtwig looked up into the sky, absorbing the energy of the sun. The leaves on his head started to glow, but this time they were glowing white. Then his whole body glowed yellow and started to sparkle, healing all of his injuries in the process.

"No way!" Trey, Tory, and Keith exclaimed. All of the hard work, all of the strength both Pichu and Trey expressed, was for nothing. They were back to square one but at a huge disadvantage, since Pichu was hit multiple times.

Pichu groaned at all of the pain he received and dealt. He looked back at his life long friend for answers and/or suggestions.

"I can't believe this..." Trey sounded disappointed. He looked deep into Pichu's eyes, they both know that they want to win, but right now, it looks hopeless. He also looked back at Robert. He had the most evil smirk on his face. It made Trey want to punch him.

"Turtwig," Robert called out. "50 percent."

"50?" Trey exclaimed. At 30%, Turtwig's energy was the size of its own head. Now that it's at 50, Trey can only imagine how much stronger it can get.

Same process as before. Turtwig pointed his head down, closed his eyes, the leaves on his head glowed bright green, and a ball of energy formed above his mouth. When he brought his head back up, the attack was about the size of Pichu. The colors were more intense and it just felt like there was a lot of power in it.

"Energy Ball!" his trainer called out. Turtwig fired the semi-giant orb at Pichu. This could've been it. This final strike might knock out Pichu for the count.

"Pichu," Time seemed to stop as Trey spoke. "Do you want to give up?" The mouse Pokemon stared hard at his trainer.

"Pi-CHU!" the yellow mouse shook his head for a firm no. Trey smiled at his partner and decided on the only thing to do.

"Pichu, Combo Attack: Agility Shock!" Like a dash of lightning, Pichu disappeared once more, but this time, he made it seem like he teleported while leaving a trail of electricity.

"What is this?" Robert gasped.

"He's even faster now," Keith's jaw seemed to have dropped to the floor.

"I've seen him do something like this before," Tory looked into the back of her mind to remember the battle between Trey and John where Pichu combined Thundershock and Headbutt. "Trey, who are you?"

"I've given myself a title. I am now, and forever, The Combo Master!" Trey shouted triumphantly as dashes of electricity surrounded the field.

Turtwig's Energy Ball was quickly forgotten as it exploded somewhere in the forest behind them. No one could see Pichu's exact location, but every step he took, more electricity trailed behind.

"Combo?" Keith thought. "So what are you combining?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Trey asked. "Thundershock and Agility! It not only uses the static from the Thundershock as more energy to gain more speed, but it also does a massive field control gain where it shocks everywhere Pichu is at the moment he steps."

The explanation was true, Turtwig was twitching left and right and up and down, wherever Pichu was at the moment, the electricity shocks Turtwig. And with more speed, the Thundershock can strike harder and faster.

Turtwig soon collapsed and when he did, Pichu reappeared, out of breath, next to his trainer. Everyone stared at Turtwig before he stood up again, still willing to fight.

"That's right!" Robert boasted. "There's nothing you can do to stop my Pokemon. I told you that you're weak."

_Pichu is tired and sore from that last attack_, Trey thought. _And I don't think he can do another. Especially if he uses Synthesis again_. Pichu tried to catch his breath, slowly walking in front of Trey to finish the battle. Turtwig stood there, shaky, prepared for the next attack.

The whole are was stuck in a long term silence. Trey, feeling nervous about the next attack, and Robert, arms crossed like he doesn't even care about the battle.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a collapse on the battle field. Everyone was surprised, especially the trainer of the Pokemon.

**Cliffhanger! Please R&R**

**Thanks so much for the support guys. You want the next chapter? Well here it is! I have a good idea for the next two chapters of the story but there's going to be something fun in it. Because you guys are going to be incorporated! For the past 2 chapter, I've posted trivia questions about the next chapters. The first person to get these next 3 questions right (or closest), will be a minor character in the next couple chapters! These will be easy questions and easy to figure out. Enjoy!**

**1. Who was the Pokemon that collapsed in this exciting battle?**

**2. The ROCK gym leader is the first gym, what attacks will Pichu learn to beat this gym?**

**3. Will Murkrow learn to battle along side with Trey and Pichu?**

**Find out the answers and the winner of the character contest in Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!**


	5. Sharpening Solutions

**Hello again my peoples! So last chapter, I had a contest to see who wanted to be in a chapter of my story. Apparently, nobody participated. But it is not too late. There will be 3 more questions at the end of this chapter. Answer them a closely to correct as possible and you will be featured in my story. It's not too late! So enjoy this next chapter of Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters etc.**

_**Chapter 5: Sharpening Solutions**_

Everyone stood in awe as they witnessed the collapse of the loosing Pokemon. Well, almost everyone. Trey was more shocked then everyone in and around the field. Pichu has fainted.

He ran to his yellow partner only to slide on his knees right next to him. Robert laughed as he watched the over dramatic scene. Turtwig couldn't help but giggle along side his trainer.

"I told you!" he gloated. "Your Pokemon are weak. And they always will be if you don't show them intense-"

"Shut up!" Trey shouted. Tory looked at Trey and thought that he was overreacting to the whole situation. It was only one loss.

"Trey," she started, walking next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's only one loss. But you have to remember that in order to win, you have to loose sometimes."

"It's not that," he picked up Pichu and started walking towards Robert, which is in the direction of the Pokemon center. He stopped a couple paces behind him so they were back to back.

"We will battle again," he stated plainly.

"Ha-ha," Robert chuckled. "The day you beat me will be the day your Pokemon know how to battle. Clearly that will never happen."

Robert pulled out a Pokeball and called back his Turtwig. They both started walking in opposite directions as Tory and Keith followed Trey, Murkrow still in Tory's hands.

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy looked back at the three trainers.

"Hello trainers! How may I help- Oh! Hello again!" Nurse Joy's radiant smile made Trey sure that Pichu was in good hands, handing him over to her.

The three of them took a seat in the lobby, Murkrow flying back over to his trainer's shoulders. He felt bad that the first battled he cheered for lost.

"Trey," Keith broke the silence, feeling the awkward tension in the air. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at his friends and decided to explain what happened. "Using those attacks was a big mistake. I knew that we would loose if I used them."

The other two looked confused, along with Murkrow. "What do you mean?" Tory asked.

"Well," Trey started, "Pichu knew that using combo attacks would take a toll on him. But he wanted to prove Robert wrong. _Worthless_. I HATE that word."

A small _ding_ sound signaled that the healing was complete. Pichu came out of a door into Nurse Joy's hands looking as energetic as ever.

"Pichu Pi!" he called.

"Pichu!" Trey quickly got up and ran towards his friend. "How are you feeling, little buddy?" Pichu responded by shooting a tiny spark of electricity out of his cheeks, signaling that he felt a lot better. "Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

The pink-haired woman nodded. "It was my pleasure. But I think the three of you need some rest. Would you like two separate rooms?"

"No thanks," Tory quickly stated. "One's fine. Do you have any with three beds?"

The two males of the group looked at her with confusion. "You're okay with that?" Keith asked.

"It's fine!" she replied. "I had to spend a month sleeping in the same room with five of my cousins. Four of them were boys."

Nurse Joy went to her counter and checked her computer monitor, looking for Tory's request. A smile came to her face as she found one. She pulled out the keys and told them were to go.

"Room 17-B," she said. The three of them thanked her as they took the stairs to their room.

When they unlocked the door, they got a glimpse of their living arrangements for the night. A single bed and a bunk-bed, a bathroom, a semi-stocked kitchen, and a small dining area.

"I call top bunk!" Tory squealed, throwing her bag to the top bunk of the bunk-bed.

"Guess I'll get the single bed," Keith stated. Trey didn't really care what bed he got, he just wanted to sit.

Pichu ran over to Trey's bed and started to get ready to go to sleep. Trey walked over to his bird Pokemon and pulled out his Pokeball.

"Time for bed, Murkrow," the black bird nodded, seeing that his trainer need some time to himself. A beam of red light emitted out of the Pokeball and hit Murkrow, turning his whole body red, and enclosing him inside the Pokeball.

Trey sat down on his bed, seeing how Pichu was already asleep, he decided to hit the hay himself. "Goodnight everyone," he said.

Tory and Keith both said their goodnights as they all fell into a deep sleep.

"Good morning everybody!" Tory shouted. The volume of her voice was so loud, that it scared both Trey and Keith awake, making them fall off their beds.

"What are you doing?" Trey groaned.

"It's time to go," she replied.

Trey looked over to see the tour guide already dressed and ready to go.

"Well, goodbye guys!" Keith said.

"Wait!" Tory called. "You're leaving?"

"Yep," he said." I am the World's Greatest Tour Guide! I have to help others in need of touring and/or guiding. Now Tory, remember what I said to get to Oreburgh. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

The other two trainers nodded, Tory giving him a small hug and Trey giving him a firm handshake.

"Don't let that ass hole get you down," Keith said. "You're stronger than he is. And I know that you'll beat him." Trey took these words to heart as Keith left the room and continued his journey.

Trey and Tory walked down to the lobby to say goodbye to Nurse Joy. She bid them farewell and wished them luck on their adventures.

It was quiet between the two of them as they walked down Route 204. Tory wondered if he was still disappointed in loosing his battle with Robert. So, she tried to break the silence with something she remembered Keith telling her.

"Oh yeah!" she realized. "Trey! You need more Pokemon!" Trey looked distantly at his traveling companion and Pichu could feel the tensing of his shoulder muscles.

"Look, if this is about Murkrow not battling, then forget it. Murkrow is my friend and if he wants to stay on the team but not battle, then he can." Tory felt hurt.

"I didn't mean that," she pouted. "Keith told be that the Oreburgh City Gym Leader will have three Pokemon. If Murkrow's not gonna battle, then you need to catch two more. But fine! Don't as me for advice again." She started walking faster, trying to get ahead of Trey. He felt guilty about what he said and how he just snapped at her for no reason. But, he figured a way to make it up to her.

He quickly ran in front of her and said two words that could call anything to action; "Let's battle!" At the word of battle, a flash of light came out of Trey's Pokeball. When it died down, Murkrow made the scene.

"Murkrow!" he chirped.

The two trainers stared at the bird Pokemon. What was he doing out of his Pokeball?

"Murkrow, what are you doing?" Trey asked. "You wanna watch Pichu battle?"

The bird Pokemon shook his head for a firm no. Surely after watching Pichu's battle with Robert's Turtwig, he has a new outlook on battling.

"I think he wants to battle, Trey," Tory suggested. "I don't mind, but I think Eevee wants to finish his battle with Pichu. And I bet Pichu feels the same way."

"Pichu!" the mouse Pokemon agreed.

Trey looked at his two Pokemon with determination and an idea popped in his mind. "Double battle?" Pichu and Murkrow perked at the words.

"Perfect," Tory said. "Hope you guys know you have to work as a team. You're both battling."

The trainers and Trey's Pokemon started walking the path until the came into a clearing in the woods. A safe distance was put in between Trey and Tory, and Pichu and Murkrow stood in front of Trey, ready to battle.

"I hope you three are read," Tory warned, "because my Pokemon aren't going down. Eevee! Starly! It's up to you guys!"

Tory threw her two Pokeballs into the air and they opened with a flash of light. When the two figures landed on the ground, the light dimmed and Tory's Pokemon appeared. First was Eevee, the fox Pokemon from their first battle. But the other Pokemon was different.

The new bird Pokemon hovered in the air flapping its gray wings. The lower half of its wings was black well as its head with an orange beak. Finally, its body was light gray with a white circle on its chest and three tail feathers: the two outside ones were dark gray while the center one was white.

"Star! Starly!" it chirped. It was something new for Trey.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Trey asked, pulling out his Pokedex.

"_Starly: The Starling Pokemon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice._" the red device explained.

Trey put the Pokedex back in his pocket and smiled at his new opponent. "FLYING against FLYING? Murkrow, you know your opponent right?"

The black bird chirped in agreement. Pichu body started to sparkle, showing once again the rarity of a shiny Pokemon. He grinned, waiting for his first order.

"Let's start you guys! Double Quick Attack!" Tory commanded. Her Pokemon nodded and started for Pichu and Murkrow. Once the speed kicked in, a trail of white light was shown trailing Eevee and Starly's movement.

"Pichu, Headbutt on Eevee! Murkrow, counter with Wing Attack!"

Pichu evaded Eevee's attack and hit him on the side with the top of his head. Eevee quickly stood right back up, ready for more. Murkrow on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He tried to block Starly's Quick Attack with his move, but Starly quickly evaded the wing and hit Murkrow in the chest. Murkrow staggered in the air, but regained momentum.

Tory smirked, "Pichu is still strong, but Murkrow still needs training. Eevee, use Helping Hand!"

Eevee stepped back, he raised his head and a blue light outlined his body. Trey was confused since he's never seen this move, but then he looked at Starly. He hovered in the air with his eyes closed and his body started was outlined by a red light. When he opened his eyes, the light exploded away and determination grew.

"Starly, Quick Attack!" Tory cried. Starly charged at Murkrow, but he was faster this time. He hit Murkrow in the back and the black bird fell to the floor. Trey was in awe.

"Murkrow!" Trey called. "What was that?"

"Helping Hand," Tory answered. "Eevee gave some of his energy to Starly to make his attack stronger. Starly, finish Murkrow off with Air Cutter!"

Starly hovered over Murkrow with his wings crossed. Suddenly, Starly's wings started to light up blue. When he opened them up, a blue, 'X' shaped energy is released from the tips of Starly's wings, heading straight for Murkrow.

"Murkrow! Fly away!" Trey cried desperately. Murkrow struggled to get up, but he plopped right back on the ground.

"No! Pichu hit that attack with Thundershock!" Just in the knick of time, Pichu's body shot a shocking beam of electricity towards Starly's attack. The two attacks collided and exploded right above Murkrow, creating a black duck cloud.

"Murkrow, can you get up?" Trey called. No answer came from his Pokemon. He was about to pull out his Pokeball when a trail of smoke bursted through the top. When it cleared, Murkrow flew high and proud.

"Murkrow!" it chirped as he flew right back to Trey.

"Great work you guys, but we're not done." Pichu ran towards the two and turned around to face his opponents as they also went back to their trainer.

"Strong stuff, but far from over," she winked.

"Murkrow, use Haze!" Trey ordered. The black bird Pokemon flapped its wings immediately and a thick fog emerged.

"What's going on?" Tory called. Eevee and Starly were swallowed by the fog, not being able to see a thing. But Murkrow and Pichu stood out in the clear air, waiting.

"I have to get rid of this fog," Tory said. "Starly, use-"

"Thundershock!" Trey interrupted. The mouse Pokemon jumped in the air and surrounded his body with yellow energy, then released it all into the black fog.

"Eev! Eevee Eev!" Eevee howled.

"Sarrrrr-ly!" Starly cried.

Pichu hit them dead on. When the Haze cleared, Eevee was struggling to stand and Starly was trying its hardest to stay afloat in the air.

"C'mon guys! It's not over yet!" Tory cheered. Her Pokemon stopped struggling and took perfect stance to finish their battle. "You guys are amazing."

"This is honestly the best battle yet!" Trey called. "Our Pokemon are doing great as a team. But we have to finish this."

"You're right. Let's finish this!" Tory smirked. "Eevee, Helping Hand!" Once again Eevee's body was outlined in a blue light and Starly's was outlined in red.

"Now! Iron Tail and Steel Wing!" Tory called. Her Pokemon charged at Pichu and Murkrow. Eevee's tail suddenly turned bright white and stiffened as like it was made of, well, iron. While one of Starly's wings did the same thing.

"Pichu! Murkrow!" Trey cried. But it was too late. Eevee hit Pichu with its hardened tail and Starly slashed Murkrow with its wing, and with the power boost from Helping Hand, Starly's attack was stronger. Pichu and Murkrow collapsed to the floor, unable to get up.

Pichu. Murkrow. Are you guys alright?" Trey asked. The two Pokemon slowly got up and nodded at their trainer. The battle was over.

"You have a lot to learn," Tory said, after returning her Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"Obviously..." Trey thought for a moment. "Steel Wing... Iron Tail... Tory! You have to teach me those moves!"

"You want to learn those attacks?"

"Of course! They'll help with rock disadvantages for both of them."

"Sure. I'll teach you. But, only because Oreburgh Gym is a Rock type gym leader."

"So you're telling me that-"

"Shush! Let's get to training!"

**Please R&R**

**And Chapter 5 comes to a conclusion. Finally, Trey and Tory finished their battle. So now Pichu will learn Iron Tail and Murkrow will learn Steel Wing. Great Moves.**

**So now comes the heard part. If you want to be apart of this story, all you have to do is answer the next three trivia questions. Thank you!**

**1. Oreburgh Gym is a Rock gym. What type of Pokemon will Trey catch next?**

**2. Did Tory really mean to teach Trey Iron Tail and Steel Wing?**

**3. Will we ever see Keith again?**

**Find out the answers and the winner of the character contest in ****Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!**


	6. Garden Problems

**Hello again! So the "be featured in my story" contest was a bust. But that's okay. I still have plenty of ideas for the story. I will do this again sometime in the later chapters so don't fret! Let's get started with Pokemon: DTO.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah.**

_**Chapter 6: Garden Problems **_

We now return to our hero's in a small clearing, further down Route 204. After his battle with Tory, Trey decided on teaching Pichu Iron Tail, and to teach Murkrow Steel Wing.

"Let's try it guys!" Trey called. Both of his Pokemon were facing each other with determination. "Pichu, Iron Tail! Murkrow, Steel Wing!"

The two Pokemon ran/flew full force at each other. Pichu flipped in the air, bringing his tail back until it stiffened and turned to a solid white color. Murkrow kept his wings straight while they also turned white. The bird Pokemon flew upwards towards the yellow mouse while Pichu came down hard. Their attacks collided at full force, well, one did.

At the last second, Pichu's attack dulled down and returned to normal while Murkrow hit him with Steel Wing. Pichu was knocked to the floor.

"Pichu... Pi..." he groaned.

"Are you okay Pichu?" Trey asked, running to his partner.

"Chu. Pichu Pi. (_Yeah. I'm alright_)" he replied with a frown.

"Don't you think Pichu's tail is a little to small for the attack?" Tory asked. Starly and Eevee were following close behind. "Maybe if he evolved into a Pikachu-"

"Pichu! (_Stop!_)" Pichu interrupted. Tory looked at the mouse Pokemon, confused.

Trey decided to clarify, "Pichu doesn't want to evolve into a Pikachu. Well, at least not yet."

Tory was even more confused. "It's a long story," Trey said. "But until we're ready, Pichu will stay Pichu. We haven't grown strong enough." Pichu looked hard at his trainer. At least he still understood.

"So," Tory coughed. "Should we get going?" Trey nodded. They returned all of their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, except for Pichu, and started on the trail again on Route 204.

It was midday and they have already eaten lunch. So nothing should stop them from their next destination, well... except for a house in the middle of their path.

"What is that?" Trey pondered. The house was at least 2 stories high. It was painted yellow with many tiny windmills near the front door.

Out of curiosity, the 2 trainers walked towards the front door, instead, the front door opened towards them and hit Trey in the face. He fell to the floor in minor pain only hearing the sound of laughter from Tory.

"Oh my!" came another voice. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Trey looked up to see a young girl. Trey stood up and introduced himself.

"It's alright," he laughed. "It was an accident. I'm Trey"

"Pichu-Pichu! (_Hello, I'm Pichu!_)" His yellow Pokemon said.

Still laughing at Trey's fall, Tory introduced herself next, "Hi, my name is Tory."

"Hello to all of you," she said again. "My name is Jade." She had a soft, kind voice. Her hair was covered in a green sun hat, but you could see strands of blonde hair falling out. Her bright blue eyes was a perfect contrast against her tan skin, which was perfectly seen since she was wearing a green sundress with sleeves that stopped at her mid-shoulder and came up to her knees. She also seemed to carry a brown basket in her hands.

"What brings you here," she asked.

"I'm a Pokemon trainer!" Trey answered. "And we're heading to Oreburgh City to get my first gym badge."

"A Pokemon trainer?" another voice called.

"Who's that?" Tory asked.

Jade seemed to look irritated by the voice. "That would be my brother. Brandon! Stop doing that and get down here. You promised that you would help me today!" Jade looked towards the house which made Tory and Trey look, too.

Up on the roof, they could see a manly figure. Suddenly, it seemed like a web shot out of his hand and stuck to a tree behind them. He swung down and landed perfectly next to Jade. "Sup, people?" He had jet black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt and jean shorts along with a pair of black trainers.

Tory was amazed. Before she could even ask questions, Jade put her hand up. "Stop that. We have guests. Bring him out right now."

The person known as Brandon sighed.

"She such a joy kill. Right, Spinarak?" from behind his shoulder, a small Pokemon came into view.

"Spina!" the Pokemon cried.

"Spinarak?" Trey wondered.

It was a tiny, green, spider like Pokemon. It had six yellow legs with a black stripe on each. It's body had a face on it, which seemed to move with Spinarak's emotions. It also had a white horn on it's head along with pink pincers.

Trey pulled out his Pokedex and let the device scan the new Pokemon.

"_Spinarak: the String Spit Pokemon. Spinarak can climb walls easily and shoot web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web_."

Trey put away his red device and spoke again, "A bug and poison Pokemon?"

"Yup!" Brandon said. "He's my partner and best friend! He's been with me for so many battles."

"Sounds familiar," Trey smiled and looked at his Pichu. Pichu smiled back.

"Brandon c'mon!" Jade pleaded. "We have to start harvesting before _they_ come back."

Brandon nodded. Without saying goodbye, the two of them ran off behind the house. Trey had a mission to accomplish, but the he decided to let his curiosity take the lead. So he started to follow the two siblings, Tory following behind.

When they caught up, they could see Brandon and Jade, but they seemed disappointed. Jade just threw her basket to the ground, making it crack. Brandon just stood there with his head down.

"What happened?" Trey asked.

"Those stupid Budews!" Jade cried.

"A Budew did this?" Tory pondered.

"Not just one Beduw," Brandon answered. "A whole load of 'em. And that's not all. Roselias and even a Roserade."

"A whole chain of the Beduw evolutions?" Tory was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Trey was the only one confused. "I've never heard or seen of those Pokemon before."

Jade decided to explain to the inexperienced trainer. "Budews, Roselias, and Roserades are all Grass and Poison Pokemon. Beduw evolves into Roselia and Roselia evolves into Roserade. They're usually nice Pokemon but ever since we started growing plants over here, they decided to either steal the food or destroy the flowers."

There was a sudden shuffle in one of the bushes near. Pichu and Spinarak both jumped off their trainers and faced the bush, ready to attack. The bush shuffled some more then a small creature came out.

It was a round, single-body, green Pokemon with vines (?) on the top of its head. It had two stubby legs and no arms. Under its yellow face was a green bib.

Once again, Trey pulled out his Pokedex. "_Budew: the Bud Pokemon. In winter, it keeps its bud on its head closed to survive the cold, but opens it again in spring._"

"That's it!" Brandon shouted. "That's one of them!" He was about to order Spinarak to attack, but stopped in mid-breath. Trey was about to question, and then something happened. About a dozen more Budews came out of the same bush, with nasty smirks on their faces.

The four of them, along with Pichu and Spinarak, started running away. The Budews didn't want that happening though. Over half of the Budews eyes turned bright green. Before they could react, many blades of grassed tied themselves together in order to trip all of them.

"Ow ow ow!" Jade cried. "That was Grass Knot, multiplied by like... eight!"

All of the Budews surrounded the trainers. Pichu and Spinarak were the only ones standing.

"Pichu, use Iron Tail!" Trey ordered.

Pichu jumped in the air and his tail turned solid white, and become hard as steel. He spun around and was about to hit one of the Budews, but the power died down and Pichu's tail returned to normal. It seemed like all the attack did was annoy them. Pichu did a face palmed himself and backed away as Trey sighed.

"Rose!" cried another Pokemon. From the same bush, six more Pokemon emerged.

One was a Budew, but four of them were different from the largest one.

Trey managed to pull out his Pokedex for the third time today and scanned one of the four similar looking Pokemon.

"_Roselia: the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison._"

Roselia is a small Pokémon with a light green body. Roselia has a leaf skirt and holds a rose on each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left. It has leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes, and a pointed streak of yellow extends from its neck down the forefront of its leaf skirt. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar.

The Pokedex then scanned the largest Pokemon. "_Roserade: the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance._"

Roserade stood tall over its pre-evolved forms. Roserade's appearance incorporates features of roses and decorative dress, such as masquerade. The three spikes that Roserade had on its head when it was a Roseliahave been replaced with "hair" made of white rose petals. Roserade no longer has a leafy skirt, but a leafy, green cape instead, with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The 'cape' pattern reaches toward the back of Roserade's head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the 'hair'. This Pokémon species has a dark-green 'mask' pattern over their eyes, which possess red irises and have yellow eyelids. The lower portion of its face is light green, and the single roses that Roserade had in its hands when it was a Roselia have now become bouquets of roses; red for its right hand and blue for its left. Its limbs and underside, which has a thin vertical stripe running down it, are light green, and its upper chest, chin, and the upper portion of its face are dark green in coloration.

"So we meet again?" Brandon said.

"Roe. Roserade." (_Yes. Yes we do._) Roserade seemed to agree with the young trainer.

Trey and Tory were confused. "You know this Pokemon?" Tory asked.

"Mhm," he nodded. "I've been trying to catch this Roserade for quite sometime. She's the leader."

Trey looked back at Roserade. He also looked at the Budew it was standing next to. It seemed like Roserade was... guarding Budew. Along with the four other Roselia.

"Roserade!" Brandon shouted. "I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you let me and my friends go and you must never bother our garden again!"

Roserade quickly looked at the Budew it was guarding. They had a silent conversation before Roserade nodded and accepted the challenge.

"Brandon," Trey began. "Are you sure about this?"

"He's sure," Jade answered for her brother. "He's been after Roserade even before they started ruining our garden. After our parents passed, the garden is all we have left. So we both have a personal connection with it."

"Oh," he stated. "But, are you sure Roserade-"

"Trey!" Tory stopped him. "It's starting."

On one end stood the tall green Pokemon, Roserade, and on the other end stood Brandon with Spinarak in front, ready to battle. On the other side of the field, over a dozen Budews were cheering for Roserade. The Budew Trey noticed before was being guarded by the four Roselias.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Trey sighed.

"Spinarak!" Brandon started. "Let's begin with Poison Sting!"

Spinarak opened his mouth and fires multiple purple darts at Roserade. Roserade quickly dodged Spinarak's attack and fired it's own Poison Sting from its roses. Spinarak took the attack at full force.

"Spinarak are you okay?" Brandon called. His spider Pokemon nodded and was ready for more. "Okay then, Pin Missile!"

This time, instead of purple, Spinarak shot pure white darts at Roserade. But, the same results happened. Roserade dodged the attack and launched more Poison Sting attacks.

"Spinarak dodge with String Shot!"

Spinarak followed the orders by shooting a web from its mouth at a nearby tree. Then he swung to the other side of Roserade. Brandon spoke again, "Pin Missile!" and Spinarak let go of the web and shot the attack again. This time it actually landed on Roserade.

"Wow," Tory gasped. "Brandon is amazing!"

"He takes pride in his battling," Jade said.

Trey wasn't really watching the battle. Pichu finally noticed and asked his partner what's wrong.

"Pichu? (Trey?)" He squeaked.

Trey snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Pichu. It's nothing. Just that... that Budew over there." Pichu looked over at the Budew he was talking about. It was having a stare down with Trey.

"See how it looks like it's being guarded?"

Pichu took another look, but the battle blocked their view, bringing their attention to Spinarak and Roserade. Roserade just got close to Spinarak a held it with one of its hands.

"Oh no!" Brandon cried. "Spinarak watch out!"

_Poof!_

A greenish powder erupted from Roserade's other hands. Sleep Powder.

"Spinarak, wake up!" Brandon shouted. All he heard was his Pokemon's snore. Roserade backed away from the spider and swung it's arms, shooting green, disk like projectiles.

"That's Razor Leaf, Brandon!" Jade yelled. Too late. The sleeping spider was struck with the barrage of leaves. He flew back a few feet and when he landed, he was still sleeping.

"It's a good thing I taught you this move," Brandon said. "Spinarak, use Sleep Talk!"

Eyes closed, still snoring, Spinarak jumped into the air and used Poison Sting on Roserade, who was severely surprised.

"Sleep Talk?" Trey asked. "What move is that?"

"It's a special move that only works when your Pokemon is sleeping," Tory spoke up. "It chooses a random move from its arsenal and uses that attack on your opponent."

Roserade was pissed. It stood up and quickly ran at Spinarak. It clamped its roses on top of Spinarak's entire body and they turned bright green.

"No not Mega Drain!" Brandon pleaded. Mega Drain sucks the energy out of your opponent and gives your Pokemon the stolen energy. When Roserade removed its hands from Spinarak, the spider Pokemon was woken up, but knocked out.

Roserade stood triumphantly over the defeated Pokemon. Brandon pulled out a Pokeball and called back his Spinarak. He sadly sank his shoulders and started walking towards the house.

"Wait a minute!" Trey called.

Brandon turned around and Jade, Tory, Pichu, and all of the other Pokemon looked at him. "I challenge Budew to a battle!"

One of the Budews stepped forward, prepared to fight. "Not you," Trey said. He turned around a pointed at the Budew that was guarded by the four Roselias.

"You!"

**Thank you again for reading Pokemon: DTO! Please R&R. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. I think it's the longest. Probably not. Ha-ha! So here are your next three questions!**

**1. Why does Trey want to battle that Budew?**

**2. What could Brandon have done to win that battle?**

**3. Are they gonna get sidetracked again from getting Trey's first Gym badge?**

**Find out next chapter. See ya!**


	7. Iron Defeat

**Hello all and welcome to another installment of Pokemon: TDTO! This is a very important time for me. If you haven't read my bio, then you haven't heard that my story is now on . It would mean a lot to me if my fans supported my work. This story will not end. I've gotten so far with it and I don't plan on ending until THE END. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Start reading Pokemon: The Descendants Take Over at: . ?id=120887**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Just my characters**

_**Chapter 7: Iron Defeat**_

The wild Beduw stared blankly at the young trainer. Why would Trey want to battle this particular Budew? Is there something special about it?

"Trey, what are you doing?" Tory asked.

Roserade stepped in front of the Budew, refusing to let Trey battle it. Pichu jumped in front of Trey being ready to fight for his friend.

"I want to battle this Budew," Trey stated. "If I win, you stop screwing around with their garden!"

Roserade crossed its roses, ready to fight, but the Budew stopped him.

"_Bud! Bud Budew! _(_Stop! I'm interested._)" She commanded.

"_Rose... _(_But_…)" Roserade said. Budew gave him a stern look and he backed away quickly.

"Are you ready Pichu?" Trey asked.

Pichu responded with shooting electricity from its cheeks.

"Trey," Jade said, "do you know you you're doing?"

"Trey!" Tory called. "Why aren't you using Murkrow? He'll have amazing type advantage."

Trey winked at them and looked at his opponent. "Pichu, use Thundershock!"

On command, Pichu shot electricity from his body, aiming at Budew. Budew barely manages to dodge. She then starts running at Pichu full speed. (_A/N: If I never mentioned before, Budew is a girl._) She then opened her mouth and used Poison Sting."

"_Pichu_!" The mouse Pokemon cried. Direct hit. Pichu flew back a few feet but got right back up.

"Pichu are you okay?" Trey asked. He nodded. "All right! Now use Iron Tail!"

"He mastered Iron Tail?" Tory gasped.

Pichu jumped in the air and arched his tail. It turned solid white and stiffened. Bringing the weight of his tail down towards Budew, ready to strike. But the same results happened. At the last moment, the power died down and Pichu's tail returned to normal. All it did was slap Budew in the head.

She was now mad. Budew opened the vines on its head and a long, white blade emerged.

"Trey!" Brandon called. "That's Cut attack!

Budew slashed the blade at Pichu and hit him 4 times. Pichu struggles to get up.

"I thought so…" Trey said. "You _are_ the leader!" The gang was shocked.

"What do you mean that this Budew is the leader?" Brandon asked.

"It's obvious that Roserade is the leader," Tory stated. "It's the only final evolved form and it's super strong!"

"I think he's right guys," Jade said. "Look at all of the other Pokemon."

Brandon, Trey, and Tory looked at the rest of the Budews, the Roselias, and Roserade. They all seemed to be kneeling as this Budew fought.

"Roserade also backed away from her when she told him she wanted to battle. Almost scared of her," Jade finished.

Trey smiled that he figured he was right. "All right Budew! Show me why you're the leader of this group!"

The Budew smirked. She opened her mouth and a green light started to form.

"No… it can't be!" Brandon feared. "Is that what I think it is?"

The light started to form in the shape of a seed. When it was finished, Budew fired the projectile towards Pichu at amazing speeds.

"It is!" Jade finished for Brandon. "That's Seed Bomb!" (_A/N: Budew can only learn Seed Bomb in Gen IV by move tutor. But, in Gen V, it's an egg move._)

"Seed Bomb?" Trey questioned. "What move is that?"

The impact answered his question. As the seed hit Pichu, a small explosion erupted, but large enough to cover Pichu's whole body.

"Pichu!" Trey shouted.

The smoke cleared and all we saw was Pichu, struggling to stand even more.

"_Pi…. Chu…_" he panted.

"Trey, stop!" Jade pleaded. "It's not worth it anymore! We'll find a new place to plant our garden."

"No way!" Trey answered. "This is personal now. You're strong Budew. Really strong." Budew smirked at the compliment.

"But…" Trey began. He turned his hat around a brought out an empty Pokeball. "Now I have to catch you!"

Budew quickly stopped his smirk and look serious. Pichu stopped struggling and stood proud on all fours, ready to attack. Budew had enough play time. She opened her mouth once more and fired another Seed Bomb.

"This is it Pichu," Trey said. His partner nodded & closed his eyes, concentrating. The seed came at an amazing speed. Trey only had one hope. "Iron Tail!"

"What is Trey thinking?" Jade pondered. "I thought Iron Tail didn't work."

"Let's hope it works now." Brandon said.

Pichu's eyes snapped wide open and his tail glowed bright. Hard as steel, Pichu swung hard at the seed bomb… and it worked! Pichu's Iron Tail slapped Budew's seed bomb right back at her, causing it to explode on impact.

Smoke covered Budew's vision and blurred her perception. As soon as it cleared, it saw Pichu in the air with his Iron Tail charged.

"Finish it Pichu!" Trey shouted.

"_Piiiiiii….. CHU!_" Pichu cried, slamming his tail straight onto Budew. She struggled to stand after impact which gave Trey the opportunity he's been waiting for. He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it straight at the grass Pokemon.

"Go, Pokeball!" he called. The red and white sphere his Budew on the top of the head, enveloping her in a red light, and forced into the ball. It shook on the ground for what seemed like an eternity. One shake, two shakes, three shakes, _DING_!

Trey ran towards the ball and accepted his prize. "All right! I just caught Budew!"

"Pi Pichu Pi!" his Pokemon cheered.

The rest of the gang ran towards his to congratulate Trey on his capture. But they were all silenced when Budew's followers stepped in.

Trey nodded and let out their leader. "I won Budew," he said.

Budew nodded and told his followers to back off of Brandon's and Jade's garden. They all started walking away, but Brandon had something to say.

"Hey, Roserade!" he called. Roserade turned. "I'm still gonna catch you one day!" The grass Pokemon nodded and sprinted off into the forest.

Back at the garden, Jade gave Trey a tremendous hug.

"Thank you so so so so so so so so much!" she cried. As an extra thank you, she kissed him on the cheek.

"It w-was no p-problem," he blushed.

Tory looked mad and stood in front of the two of them. "We should get going, right Trey?" she tried to sound as cheerful as she possibly could.

"Where are you guys heading?" Brandon asked.

"Oreburgh City!" Trey quickly said. "I'm going for my first gym badge!"

"You're going for the league challenge?"

Trey nodded. Brandon quickly dug in his back pocket just to pull out a small, rectangular container. It was blue and white with a lightning bolt in the middle. He opened to show what was inside.

"This is my badge case," he said. "I've already beaten the Oreburgh City gym leader." Inside there where 8 spots where badges were placed. The first spot was a brown badge in the shape of a boulder and Pokeball combined. The other 7 spots where empty.

"Wow…" Trey gawked. "That's a gym badge?"

"It's a lot prettier than I imagined," Tory said.

Brandon closed his badge case and ran inside his house. When he came back out he had another badge case in his hand, but was different.

The top half of it was red and the bottom half was black with a white circle in the middle. On the left side was a flame design on it and on the right was the same thing but flipped vertically. "Here, I want you to have this," Brandon said.

"Are you serious?" Trey asked.

"Only on one condition," Brandon stated. He stuck out his hand and Trey did the same and they shook firmly. "You meet me in the final round in the Sinnoh League."

"You can bet on that!" Trey smiled.

As they waved goodbye to Brandon and Jade, Trey took out his Pokeball and released Budew.

"With you on my team, there's no way we can loose this gym!" Trey said.

"Budew looked at Pichu and Trey, and she smiled.

**SORRY! I know it's been over a month since my last update. But I've been going through this Yu-Gi-Oh phase. This always happens to me. I like Pokemon, then I like Yu-Gi-Oh, then it's Digimon and so on. But don't worry. THE STORY LIVES ON!**

**If you haven't heard, my story will be a comic on Please become a fan. It'll mean a lot! **** . ?id=120887**

**Now… I have a proposition for you. Fanfiction has come up with a new feature. A BOOK COVER. See, I'm not the best artist in the world (actually, I can barely draw a descent stick figure). That's why I would like YOU, my fans, to create a Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over book cover! The winner of this contest will be a permanent character in this story AND a character in the comic. I just updated my fanfic avatar to where you can see what Trey and Tory look like. BE CREATIVE. Take as much time as you need. You can also PM me on this site for further details.**

**Thanks for your support. See ya'll next time!**


	8. Meeting of an Old Friend

**Hello again! I know that I have been slacking lately and I know that last chapter was pretty short. That was just a rushed chapter so you guys wouldn't forget about me. So this is how it's going to work. I'm gonna make this an extra long chapter just for you guys! But don't worry; this won't happen all the time. Just for now, hopefully a 3k-4k long chapter. I don't know. But I would still like to point out that I am still taking book covers for my story. Remember, the winner will be a permanent character on my story AND on my comic on . If you are done with the book cover, PM me and I will tell you where to send it. So let's not get to carried way. Here's another installment of Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my created characters.**

**OH MY GOD! I messed up. As I look into the Sinnoh map, I also remembered that Route 204 is NOT the way towards Oreburgh City. I haven't looked at the map in years when I started this story. SO we have 2 options. Either go along with the story and just put in the correct routes and accesses. Or I could rewrite each chapter and place the correct places. For now, I'll just continue the story and put in the correct Routes and caves, so Trey and the gang can get to Oreburgh. If you want the story to be rewritten, then leave a review. I'm really sorry that I messed up.**

_**Chapter 8: Meeting of an Old Friend**_

Following the events of "Iron Defeat", Trey and the gang head out past Route 203 and into a cave known as Oreburgh Gate. Inside, the cave was rocky and ill lit, but still capable to walk through. They saw many Pokemon in there suck as Zubat and Geodude. Venturing further in the cave, Trey battle a few trainers in there that were also trying to get to Oreburgh City.

One boy was named Tommy and he already achieved the Oreburgh City gym badge with his two Pokemon; Machop and Kricketot.

"Alright Trey, are you ready?" he said.

"Born ready," Trey smiled. "2 on 2?"

"Perfect!" Tommy said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Kricketot!"

Out in flash of light, came the Pokemon known as Kricketot. It had a small, red body with a white streak going down its front, and a white collar like feature across its neck. It has small black limbs and on top of its head are two black antennae. Trey pulled out the Pokedex to scan his new opponent.

"_Kricketot, the Cricket Pokemon. Its legs are short and if it stumbles, its antennae clack together to make a xylophone-like sound,_" the red device said. "A bug Pokemon?" Trey paused for a moment before he finally brought out his Pokeball.

"It's up to your, Murkrow!" In another flash of light came a different Pokemon; Trey's Murkrow. "I'll start things off. Murkrow, use Peck!"

Murkrow circled around Kricketot in great speed, just so Kricketot couldn't see where the attack was coming from. Murkrow decided to stop toying with the bug Pokemon and aimed his beak right at him.

"Kricketot, use Bide!" Tommy commanded. Murkrow's attack landed a direct hit, but it didn't do much. Instead Kricketot's whole body began to glow white.

"Wait," Trey paused. "What just happened? That attack should've hurt Kricketot."

"Are you kidding?" Tommy laughed. "C'mon! Try that again!"

"You asked for it," Trey smirked. "Steel Wing!"

Again, Murkrow circled around his foe as his wings turned white and hardened. Murkrow stopped right behind Kricketot and hit him with full force. The bug Pokemon stood its ground.

"Still?" Trey complained. "That's one tough bug."

"Okay Kricketot," Tommy started. "Let 'em have it!"

The glow on Kricketot's body burned brighter as he released an enormous amount of energy. The blinding light forced Trey to shield his eyes as it went straight for Murkrow. When the light dimmed, Murkrow's still body lied in front of Trey.

"Murkrow!" he called out. "Are you okay?" The black bird Pokemon struggled to stand, but when he did, he jumped into the air to maintain some aerial coverage.

"Tory," Trey pleaded. "Please explain what happened?"

"Bide," she started, "is an attack where the user absorbs damage from the opponent's attacks. After the user takes in enough damage, it releases it with twice the power."

"So Kricketot still took damage?" Trey asked. As Tory nodded, Trey looked back at Murkrow. "He still took the hits Murkrow! Use Wing Attack!" Murkrow dove at Kricketot with its wings aimed right for him.

"Kricketot, use Bide once more!" Tommy called.

"Stop!" Trey called to Murkrow. Just before Murkrow hit him, Kricketot's body glowed once more. Murkrow backed away from the bug Pokemon.

_What to do?_ Trey thought. _Using Wing Attack or Peck can do some serious damage to him. But if he isn't down within 2 or 3 hits, Murkrow is done for. So... if we use a non-damaging attack..._ "Murkrow, if we don't hurt him, he won't hurt us! Use Haze!"

Murkrow backed further away from Kricketot and flapped its wings quickly. As Murkrow moved his wings, a black fog came out and covered Kricketot, almost blinding him.

"Kricketot, can you see?" Tommy cried. We waited for what seemed like days until Kricketot stumbled out of the fog, its antennae rubbing together making the xylophone-like sound.

"While he's down, Wing Attack!" Trey commanded. Aiming again, Murkrow dove at the bug Pokemon with great haste.

"We're not going down," Tommy said. "Kricketot, dodge and use Bug Bite!"

Just before Murkrow hit, Kricketot rolled away and jumped at the bird Pokemon. He climbed onto Murkrow's back and stuck its head out even more, showing its mouth and teeth. the teeth glowed white and grew slightly longer. Kricketot then dug its teeth into Murkrow's back repeatedly. Murkrow struggled to stay in flight. Even though it wasn't very effective, it was highly annoying. Kricketot jumped off of the bird and landed in front of his own trainer.

"My Kricketot is strong isn't it?" Tommy boasted. "That's why we got our gym badge!" Trey stood for a second.

_He's fast, strong, and is able to withstand so many moves. It's time we put our training to the test._ "Hey Tommy!" Trey called. "Make sure you tell all of your friends that the Combo Master beat you!"

Tommy looked confused. "Combo Master?"

Back with Tory, she and Pichu looked in awe as Trey called out his next move.

"Murkrow," Trey shouted. "It's time we put our training to the test. Combo Attack: Covert Wing!"

Murkrow shot straight in the air, but something was trailing him. As he flew in the air, he let out a haze all around making the dark cave even darker. Murkrow used this as an advantage. With a black cave dark, and Murkrow being a black bird, it cannot be seen.

"Where did he go?" Tommy asked.

"Even I don't know that," Trey stated. The only visible spot on the field was the very spot where Kricketot was standing. Out of nowhere, Kricketot was shot backwards into the haze, no longer seen.

"Kricketot!" Tommy called. Nothing can be seen, but everybody heard all to well. Every time Kricketot was hit, its antennae clacked together to make its sound. And that was happening very often. One last hit was so powerful; it knocked Kricketot out of the fog and into a wall next to Tommy. The haze cleared and Murkrow was flying right in the middle of the field.

"Wow!" Tory gasped. "Utilizing the effect of Haze so you could get a cleaner shot with..."

"Wing Attack," Trey finished. Murkrow flew to Trey and landed on his shoulder while squawking in victory.

Tommy returned Kricketot back to his Pokeball. "You don't think we're done yet do you? I still have one Pokemon. Go, Machop!"

Another Pokeball flew in the air and opened, releasing a flash of light which turned out to be the Pokemon known as Machop. It had a humanoid figure with gray skin and three brown ridges on the top of its head. It also had big brown eyes and a tail. It stood a foot shorter than Tommy and was standing in a fighting position.

Trey pulled out his Pokedex again. "_Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults._"

"So now it's a fighting type?" Trey looked at Murkrow. He was pretty worn out from all of the battling but since it's another type advantage, Trey believed in Murkrow. "You ready for another one?"

"Mur!" Murkrow crowed. He flew back to the battle field, ready to fight.

"Start with Low Kick!" Tommy commanded. Machop ran towards Murkrow and jumped in the air. He landed right next to him. With his foot cocked, Machop slammed it into Murkrow's back. The bird Pokemon fell to the floor.

"C'mon Murkrow!" Trey called. "Wing Attack!" Murkrow quickly spun around and flew straight for Machop with his right wing cocked.

"Seismic Toss!" Tommy said. Machop took hold of Murkrow's wing and swung him in the air until he finally jumped and slammed him into the ground. Murkrow was out for the count.

"Murkrow, return," Trey said, retreating Murkrow back into the Pokeball. "You were amazing out there. Take a well deserved rest."

Pichu hopped out of Tory's hands thinking it's his turn to battle, just before Trey stopped him. "Hey little buddy. I know you want to battle, but can we let our new friend help out?"

Pichu quickly nodded and jumped onto Trey's shoulder, hoping to get a better seat. Trey pulled out another Pokeball and threw it in the air. "Go, Budew!"

In another flash, Budew popped out of the Pokeball.

"Bud-Budew!" it cheered. After it got separated from its life of terrorizing gardens, it seemed to be even happier to travel along side with Trey.

"Hey Budew," Trey called. The bud Pokemon ran to its trainer. "This is your first battle, I'm counting on you." Budew ran back to the battle field and put on a battle face.

Both Pokemon are bran new into the battle with no hits taken and no type advantage. It should be an even match.

"Machop, use Focus Energy!" Tommy commanded. Machop flexed its muscles and its body began to glow blue.

Trey gave his first order to Budew, "Okay, Poison Sting!" Budew then shot purple dots at Machop; he just stood there and took the hit.

"Looks like you're having some fun, huh Trey?" someone said. Trey and Tory turned around. It was pretty dark so the couldn't see the person clearly. But, then he came closer. He had brown, khaki shorts, a green button-down shirt, a large backpack and brown boots.

"Keith!" Tory yelled. "Been a couple days."

"It sure has," he said. "And it looks like Trey got himself a new Pokemon."

"Not just new," Trey stated. "Powerful. Budew, use Cut!" Out of the vines on Budew's head, a white blade erupted and she started to slash at Machop.

"Dodge!" Tommy yelled. Machop was able to dodge almost every one of Budew's attack except for the last three, knocking him down to the floor. "Karate Chop!" Machop hopped off the ground and chopped at Budew with the side of its open hand.

"Absorb!" Trey said. Before Machop got another hit, Budew opened her vines as the glowed bright green. Energy shot out and hit Machop and he fell to his knees, groaning as he felt the energy being sucked from his body. Machop fell to the ground as Budew stood right back up. Machop struggled and was finally able to stand.

"It's time we end this, Budew," Trey said. Budew nodded at his trainer and prepared his most powerful attack. "Hey Keith!" The tour guide looked at his friend. "I'll show you why she's strong. Budew, Seed Bomb!"

A green light formed from Budew's mouth and it began to grow bigger. It soon took shape of a seed and the color deepened. Budew shot the projectile at Machop and it exploded on impact. When the smoke cloud cleared, Machop fainted.

Tommy return Machop to his Pokeball and thanked Trey for the battle and wished him luck on his gym match. When he left, Trey and Tory to head out of the cave, along with Keith of course.

"So house Murkrow doing?" Keith asked.

"Great!" Trey said. "He's finally came to like battling. He's even learned some combo attacks."

"So now you have three Pokemon right?"

"That's right!"

"How about this," Keith proposed. "After we hit the next Pokemon Center, we have a battle. Three on three?"

Trey smiled at the idea. "Sounds perfect."

After catching up on a few things, the gang finally made it out of the Oreburgh Gate and into Oreburgh City. (_A/N: Cue the applause. Took 8 Chapters. hahaha!_)

The gang approached the Pokemon center and had their team heal up. It was getting pretty late so they ordered a room and spent the night at the Pokemon Center. They all said their goodnights and went to bed.

It was a bright and beautiful day in Oreburgh City, and Trey was itching for a battle. He didn't even wait for Tory or Keith to wake up. He and Pichu just woke up, got ready, and headed out the door.

"It's time for our first gym battle buddy!" Trey was so excited.

"Pi-Pichu!" his partner said.

"Hey, guess what. Mom said that this was the first gym dad went to." Pichu and Trey arrived in front of the gym and stared at the big, brown building. They were about to head inside until someone opened the door in his face. Pichu jumped off his shoulder just in time before Trey hit the ground.

"Second time that has happened," Tory laughed.

Keith helped Trey up and they looked at the person that just exited the building. He had reddish-brown hair with strands of gray in it. He had a grey button down shirt with a black shirt underneath, matching pants, and black boots. In his hands was a mining helmet and a shovel.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said. "My name is Roark. Sorry, I have to go. If you're looking for the gym leader, he's inside." When he passes by Trey, he stopped and stared at Pichu. "Your Pichu..."

"Yes," Trey smiled. "He's my shiny buddy." Trey patted Pichu on the head and his Pokemon smiled at the attention.

"Not just that," Roark said. "He seems familiar. What is your name?"

"Trey. Trey Ketchum."

"Ketchum?" he exclaimed. "You wouldn't happen be related to Ash Ketchum would you?"

"Yes, he's my father." Trey said. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Samuel!" he called. "Get out here!"

The gym door opened again and a boy around 15 years old appeared. He had the same reddish-brown hair as Roark. He was also wearing the same exact outfit as him also, except it was yellow and white. When he came out, a small Pokemon followed.

It was gray dinosaur-like creature. The back half of it has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. It has stubby arms and a hooked beak-like mouth. It also had a dome shaped head which is colored blue with four spikes on the back.

"Who's that?" Keith asked.

"This is my son, Samuel, and his Pokemon, Cranidos," Roared answered.

Trey pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Cranidos, "_Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel._"

"100 million years ago?" Tory pondered. "How's that possible?"

"Cranidos is an ancient Pokemon," Samuel answered. "He used to be a fossil and then my father revived him, then, Cranidos was born. So dad, whatcha want me to see?"

"This is Trey Ketchum," Roark said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Trey Ketchum? As in... Ash Ketchum?"

"Only one way to find out. Rampardos, come on out!" Roark opened the Pokeball and a new Pokemon emerged.

It looked like a larger version of Cranidos, except with some differences. It was dark gray and had blue stripes on his tail, wrists, and knees, with a spike on each knees. It has a blue color around its next with two spikes. It has the same dome head as its predecessor, Cranidos. It made a quick growl and opened its big red eyes.

Again with the Pokedex, "_Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokemon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of object with one hit._"

"An evolved form," Tory gawked.

"Rampardos," Roark said, "does that Pichu seem familiar?" Rampardos turned to Pichu and gave a big sniff. Rampardos made a sound that sounded like a gasp and backed away.

"Rampar-pa-par!" the Pokemon said.

"I knew it!" Roark said. "You're Pikachu's son and you're Ash's son!"

"How did you know?" Trey asked.

"I'm a fossil researcher," he answered. "I study fossils older than even I was born. I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between a rock and its pebble."

"What?" Trey, Keith, Tory, and Samuel laughed.

"Never mind that. What brings you here?"

"I'm actually here for a gym battle," Trey smiled.

Samuel stepped in front of his dad. "So, I'm going to battle the great son of Ash Ketchum?"

"Speaking of which," Trey started. "Did you know anything about him?"

Rampardos snorted. "Par!"

"He was the one who helped Rampardos evolve," Roark said.

"So that's it?" Trey frowned.

"I remember, around 20 years ago, that he was in the top 4 in the Sinnoh League."

"Top 4? DO you know what that means Pichu?"

"Pi?" his partner said.

"Maybe if we beat the Sinnoh League, then dad would probably come out of hiding and challenge us! But to do that..." he turned and pointed to Samuel. "I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Of course," Samuel said. "I cannot wait."

Sparks electrocuted from Pichu's cheeks as his body sparkled, showing the rareness of his shiny feature. Samuel's Cranidos also looked intense as his eyes burned with passion.

**Thank you! Thank you! I hope this chapter was longer than the other ones. Well, it seems like Trey is getting into that first gym match with Roark's son. I forgot to do this last chapter, so here's this chapter's trivia questions**

**1. Who's Trey gonna send out first?**

**2. How should Trey play out this battle?**

**3. Will Trey even win?**

**So my story cover contest is still happening! I've decided to end the contest once I release chapter 10. So I'd say about a month. Remember, the winner of the contest will be a permanent character in my story. But that all depends how well you do. Do your best!**

**I thank you all for reading my story and giving my positive reviews. Keep it up!** **R&R (=**


	9. Rock Battle

**It's been great making this story. I cannot wait to see how Trey fares against his first gym leader. So without further delay, Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own any of Pokemon.**

_**Chapter 9: Rock Battle**_

Trey, Pichu, Tory, and Keith followed Roark and Samuel into the gym. When they entered, Trey saw his first official gym field.

"Wow!" Keith said.

"This place is huge," Tory gawked.

"You guys can sit over there," Roark said. Tory and Keith took there seats on the front row of the benches while Roark took his position in the referee box. Trey took his side on the gym field with Pichu and Samuel took the opposite side.

"Let's get ready to battle!" Roark announced. "This battle is between challenge, Trey Ketchum from Twinleaf Town and the gym leader Samuel. This will be a three on three gym match. Only the challenger can call for substitutions. Trainers, release your first Pokemon!"

"Murkrow," Trey called. "You're up first!"

"Nosepass," Samuel said. "It's your turn!"

Out of each Pokeball was the black bird Pokemon, Murkrow, and a new Pokemon. It had a bright red, triangular nose and its body resembles the one Easter Island Heads. It has arms and legs but don't seem to have any joints.

"Who's that?" Trey asked, pulling out his Pokedex at the same time. "_Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about._"

"Trey, Samuel. Are you ready?" Roark asked. Both trainers nodded and both of there Pokemon were ready to battle. "The let the match... begin!"

Trey decided to take the lead. "Murkrow, Steel Wing!" The bird Pokemon flew towards Nosepass with it wing hard as steel and glowing white.

"Now Nosepass," Samuel called. "Use Harden!" Nosepass stood his ground as his body glossed. Murkrow hit him with the attack, but it seems that Nosepass didn't felt a thing. "Now, Tackle!" Nosepass took the orders and slammed his body into Murkrow's, knocking him to the ground. "Finish this with Rock Tomb!" Nosepass' body glowed blue as he jumped in the hair and dropped hard to the floor. The shockwave was so powerful, it sent ripples towards Murkrow.

"Murkrow," Trey shouted. "Maintain your aerial coverage!" Before it was too late, Murkrow shot straight in the air. And just in time, too. Right when Murkrow got up, jags of rock shot out of the ground.

"That was close," Trey sighed. "Steel Wing!" Back to square one. Murkrow headed towards Nosepass with his hardened wing. This time, it seemed Nosepass felt something as he was knocked to the floor himself. Before getting up, Murkrow hit him again another 4 more times. Nosepass was struggling to stand. Just when Samuel was going to call for another attack, Nosepass Fainted.

"Nosepass is unable to battle," Roark announced. "The winner is Murkrow."

Samuel returned Nosepass back to his Pokeball and brought out a new one. "Go, Onix!" Now this was Trey's biggest opponent yet. It looked to be a giant snake, about 30 feet tall. But, its body was made completely out of gray boulders.

Trey took out his Pokedex. "_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour._

"Wow," Trey said. "This guy is big. Murkrow, Return! You deserve this rest. C'mon out, Budew!" After calling back Murkrow, Trey let out a Pokemon that could handle Onix the best.

"Budew, Absorb!" Trey didn't wait for an announcement as Budew opened up its vines and sucked the energy right from Onix.

"Onix, use Bind!" Samuel said. After enduring Budew's attack, Onix dove straight at her and wrapped his tail around her. Budew was completely immobilized.

"Budew!" Trey shouted. Budew struggled to break free but couldn't.

"Now, Onix!" Samuel called. "Use Screech!" The second he said it, Trey wished he didn't. Onix let out an ear piercing cry at Budew, almost breaking the gym windows and making everyone cover their ears. When he was finished, Budew was squirming even more.

"Now, Slam!" Just as the name suggests, Onix slammed Budew off the ground many times. When finished Budew laid limp in Onix's bind.

Roark was about to call it, "Budew is unable to-"

"Wait!" Trey yelled. "Budew can still fight." Everyone looked at the green body inside Onix's tail. It didn't seem to move at all.

"Onix," Samuel called. "Let go." Onix released Budew from her restraints and let her fall. Just as quickly as he let her go, Budew flipped on landed perfectly on her feet

"Bu-Budew!" she winked.

"Told you," Trey said. "Now, Absorb again!" Budew opened its vines and let a new wave of energy zap Onix. But this one was different. Instead of a string of energy, it was more like a vortex as the colors were more intense. It also seemed that Onix took a lot more damage from it and Budew replenished more energy.

"That's not Absorb..." Keith said.

"Budew learned a new move!" Trey cheered. "So instead of absorb... use Mega Drain!" Budew opened its vines again and zapped the energy from Onix once more.

"Finish him off with Seed Bomb!" Budew, with her vines still opened, jumped in the air and fired the projectile at Onix. Allowing it to explode right on his head, taking him out.

"Onix is unable to battle!" Roark announced. "Budew is the winner!"

"Ya-hoo!" Trey shouted. "We're almost there!" Budew and Pichu cheered alongside their trainer as Samuel recalled Onix and took out his last Pokeball.

"You got this, Trey!" Tory cheered.

"We have faith in you!" Keith cheered as well.

"Cranidos..." Samuel whispered. "It's up to you!" Out in a flash, came Samuel's ace Pokemon; Cranidos, who was more eager to fight than ever.

"Are you ready buddy?" Trey asked Pichu. His partner responded with by glittering its fur. "Budew, take a break for now. You're up Pichu!" Just as fast as Trey called back Budew, Pichu jumped into the scene. His body glittered as he appeared in front of everyone.

"So the time has finally come?" Samuel asked.

"Looks like it," Trey answered. "And it also looks like I'm going to win this! I still have 3 Pokemon.

"Numbers don't always matter Trey," Samuel responded. "Cranidos, use Headbutt!" The dinosaur Pokemon dived at Pichu with his head pointed straight forward.

"Pichu, you use Headbutt as well!" Trey called. Pichu followed every one of Cranidos' movements and their attacks hit each other. Mostly doing damage on Pichu.

"How does Trey expect to use Headbutt on a Pokemon who mastered the move?" Tory asked.

"He's probably trying to tire him out so he can bring out Budew or Murkrow to finish things up," Keith answered.

The struggle to see who has the strongest Headbutt was not going anywhere. Each Pokemon was struggling to push each other back.

"I've had enough!" Samuel shouted. "Cranidos, Zen Headbutt!"

"What?" Trey exclaimed.

It was something new to everyone. The blue part of Cranidos' head glowed a bright blue. Its body was then surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. The power of Cranidos' move was increased greatly as it knocked Pichu off of his feet.

"Pichu are you okay?" Trey asked.

"Pi... Pichu!" Pichu answered.

"Okay. Now, Iron Tail!" Pichu flipped into the air as his tail glowed white. He was about to hit Cranidos but something happened. The power in the attack didn't die down, he just missed. Cranidos didn't move at all. Pichu just missed his attack by just a smidge.

"Pichu?" Trey asked,

"Chu... Chu-Pichu? (_Wah... What happened?_)" Pichu had to ask himself that question.

"Pichu, try that again. Iron Tail!" This time Pichu ran at Cranidos and swung his tail at the blue Pokemon's chest. But he missed again!"

"What's going on?" Samuel asked,

"N-Nothing!" Trey stuttered. "It's time for a combo Pichu!" Trey hesitated. "Combo Attack: Shocking Headbutt!"  
"Zen Headbutt!" Samuel commanded. Pichu jumped in the air and covered himself in a thick layer of electricity as Cranidos covered himself in his blue light as both attacks collided. The explosion was so massive, it sent both Pokemon back.

"Pichu!" Trey yelled. Pichu struggled off the floor and was ready for more. Cranidos, instead, just brushed himself off and prepared his next attack.

"Come back!" Pichu turned to his trainer. "You had enough right now little buddy. Let Murkrow handle the rest." Pichu sighed and ran back to his trainer. "Okay Murkrow, let's finish this!" The crow Pokemon flew into the sky, excited to finish his battle.

"Steel Wing!" Just as he came out, Murkrow dived at Cranidos with his hardened wing.

"Catch it!" Samuel commanded. Just before Murkrow's attack hit, Cranidos caught the bird Pokemon. Murkrow struggled to break free.

"For a Pokemon with stubby hand, he knows how to hold onto things," Trey stated. "Peck!" Murkrow attacked Cranidos with the tip of his beak. But it didn't seem to do a thing.

"Now Cranidos," Samuel called. "Throw him in the air then use Rock Slide!" Cranidos raised his hands in the air as his body became outlined in a blue light. Suddenly, multiple areas on the field became outlined in lights as pieces of the gym floor broke off into boulders, heading straight for Murkrow.

"No!" Trey shouted as the rocks hit Murkrow with full force, causing him to faint.

"Murkrow is unable to battle," Roark announced. "The winner is Cranidos!"

"Murkrow return," Trey called. "Thanks so much. Budew, I choose you!" Budew shot out with extreme excitement. "Alright Budew, Seed Bomb!" Budew shot the energy at Cranidos, hoping to knock him out for good.

"Cranidos," Samuel called. "Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos' body was shielded in blue light as he bursted through the projectile. After exploding and covering Cranidos with smoke, he pushed through and hit Budew with full force. Budew fainted.

"Budew is unable to battle," Roark called. "Cranidos is the winner!"

"Return," Trey said. "You were great out there. Thank you."

"How did that happen?" Tory asked. "It was only one hit.

"Zen Headbutt is a Psychic type move," Roark answered.

"And since Budew is part Poison type," Keith added, "it was super effective.

Trey turned to his life long partner. "It's all up to you,"

Pichu smiled at Trey. He didn't want to let his trainer down. He jumped off his shoulders and his body sparkled as he approached the field.

"Thundershock!" Trey shouted. Pichu shot a thin layer of electricity at Cranidos, who barely felt a thing.

"It's time to end this!" Samuel announced.

Cranidos' body became surrounded in a whitish-blue aura, then the aura surrounds its body, making Cranidos look black and white.

"Cranidos…. Head Smash!" Cranidos shot at Pichu with its head pointed at it and smashed into him. The force of the attack caused an explosion knocking Pichu to the wall of the gym.

"Pichu!" Trey cried.

"That's Cranidos' most powerful move," Samuel stated. "I'd be surprised if he could even stand."

Pichu struggled in the wall as he tried to battle more.

"Pichu…" he cried.

"Pichu…" Trey said. "Pichu… Pichu forfeits!"

"What?" Keith and Tory exclaimed.

"Pi- *gasp* Pichu!" Pichu shouted.

"You're hurt buddy," Trey explained. "I don't want you hurting anymore." Pichu smiled at his trainer as his eyes closed into a deep rest.

"Pichu is unable to battle!" Roark announced. "The winner is Cranidos. Which means the Victory goes to the Gym Leader, Samuel."

Trey picked up Pichu and ran out the door.

"Poor Trey," Tory said.

"Yeah," Keith agreed.

The two of them thank Samuel and Roark for the experience and promised that Trey would be back. After catching him at the Pokemon center, they decided not to mention the battle at all.

"So Trey…" Keith started. Trying not to make anything awkward. "After your Pokemon get healed up, how about our battle?" Tory elbowed him in the side.

"No thanks," Trey moped. "I'm not in the mood for any battles right now."

Nurse Joy called for Trey as his Pokemon were as healthy as ever. But they weren't happy. They think that they let Trey down in his first gym match. Trey decided to use the video phone to call his mother.

"Trey?" she answered.

"Hey mom," he tried to sound happier than he looks. "I'm in Oreburgh right now.

"Really? It took you that long?" she asked.

"No not really. I actually got here last night. I was about to call you this morning but I wanted to face the gym leader."

"Oh my! Did you win?"

The sad look on his face gave her the answer.

"Do you mind if I tell you a story?" she asked. Trey looked into the screen. "Before I met your father, he traveled through a different region known as Kanto. He took on the gym leader there as fast as he could. And you know what?"

"What?" Trey asked.

"He lost. Ash lost the first gym battle he ever challenged."

Trey was surprised. "But I thought you said he was the best trainer in the world?"

"He is, in my eyes. But even the Pokemon Master looses now and then. When he came to the Sinnoh region, he lost his first gym battle with Roark."

"I battled his son," Trey said. His mom repressed the urge to ask questions.

"Look, you need to realize that you're going to loose every now and then. Have you lost any other battles so far?"

"Only two," he answered. "One against my friend Tory and the other…" Trey scowled at the thought of his name. "…and the other is a nobody."

"Looks like someone has a rival," she winked.

Out of nowhere, Tory popped up next to Trey who was in a tiny phone booth. "Oh my Trey, who's this? Your sister?"

Trey's mom blushed at the compliment. "Goodness no. I'm his mother."

"Hi!" Tory squealed. "My name is Tory. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum."

"Please, call me Dawn. So you won against my son in a battle?"

"It was a rematch because our last battle got interrupted," Tory said.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I have to go. Please look after my son,"

"I will Mrs. Ketchum- I mean Dawn," Tory smiled and ran away towards Keith.

"She acts like a little kid," Dawn giggled. "Let me guess. May's daughter?"

"How did you-?" Trey started.

"Mother's intuition. But, that's not the point. Trey, tomorrow I want you to go back to that gym and challenge them again. And I promise next time you'll win!"

"And if I don't," Trey mumbled.

"The try again!" Dawn sighed. "Don't give up. You'll always be a winner in my book and you'll always have your friends and Pokemon to help you through anything."

With that, the two of them said their goodbyes and hung up. Trey thought for a while about what his mother said. It made sense to him. There's no point in moping every time you loose. Try, try again!

"Keith!" Trey shouted. "How about that battle?"

**And that's the end of Chapter 9. A touching tale. Sad that Trey lost his first Gym battle. But we'll see if he wins next time. But now it's Keith and Trey's rematch battle. Let's see how that goes in the next chapter.**

**So I have an announcement. The book cover contest is almost over. Once I release Chapter 10, the contest is over. Please! Not only do I want to have an amazing cover for this story, but I would love to interact with my fans and see who wants to be in the story. Remember, winner gets to be a permanent character in the story so hurry!**

**Here are the trivia questions for today!**

**What are Keith's next 2 Pokemon?**

**Who will win that battle?**

**Will Pichu finally be able to completely master the Iron Tail?**

**Find out next time on Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!**


	10. Pichu's Story

**Another wasted contest. =p I had only 1 entry and they didn't even send in the cover. Maybe they had problems or something I don't know. But, what I do know is that it's not going to put me down. WELCOME TO CHAPTER 10! Whoooo! I'm so glad I made it this far. ****PDTO** **is great. Not only do I entertain people with my story, it also helps me escape from a few things. But enough of that! You know what you came here for. The battle between Trey and Keith. So let's get started! **

_**Chapter 10: Pichu's Story **_

"So who are you going to be cheering for?" Keith asked Tory. The three of them were making their way towards the battle field behind the Pokemon center. After Trey's lost with the gym leader, Samuel, they all decided a nice friendly battle would cheer him up.

"For Trey, of course," Tory smiled. Keith pretended to mope as they both laughed. Trey was in the front with Pichu, thinking of a battle strategy.

"So the only Pokemon we know he has is Magby, right?" he asked Pichu. His Pokemon nodded. "That means either you or Murkrow have to go up against him, and I'm thinking Murkrow. Those two didn't even start their last battle." Pichu nodded in agreement as they reached their battle field.

"Okay Trey," Keith started. "Are you ready?"

Pichu hopped of Trey's shoulders and on to ground next to him. "Born ready," he simply replied. "Tory! Ref?"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "This battle is a 3-on-3 match between Trey and Keith. Each trainer is allowed substitutions. So, let the battle begin!"

Keith was the fastest as he pulled out his first Pokeball. "Go, Starly!" Above in the air, the bird Pokemon took flight.

"I have a Starly, too!" Tory said.

"This isn't my Starly," Keith admitted. "I knew I would be meeting up with you guys so a borrowed one from a friend of mine."

"So you didn't have three Pokemon?" Trey asked. The tour guide nodded as Trey looked at Pichu. "You're up first." The dark yellow Pokemon nodded as he sprung out on the field. His body sparkled with bright stars, showing his shininess. (_A/N: if that's even a word. Ha-ha!_)

The battle has begun with Starly making the first move. "Starly use Quick Attack!" Keith called.

Trey decided to counter with his own attack, "Pichu dodge! Now use Thundershock!" After dodging Starly's first move, Pichu fired his electrical shock towards him, knocking him out of the air.

"Starly!" Keith called. Starly quickly got back up and was ready for more. "Alright, Wing Attack!" The pigeon Pokemon slapped Pichu repeatedly with its wing. Pichu was knocked back to the floor.

"Thundershock once more!" Trey shouted. Pichu shot another string of electricity at Starly. This time, knocking it back a few feet before it finally hit a tree and was knocked out.

"Starly is unable to battle!" Tory called.

"Great job, Pichu! C'mon back!" Trey recalled Pichu and pulled out a Pokeball just as Keith returned Starly and brought out his own Pokeball.

"Go Magby!"

"Go Murkrow!"

The two Pokeballs opened at the same time and each Pokemon came out. The black crow Pokemon, Murkrow, and the small red Pokemon, Magby.

"Magby has a score to settle with Murkrow," Keith admitted. "So, let's start. Magby, Scratch attack! Go!" With his claws all out, Magby ran at Murkrow and scratched his on the wing. Murkrow back tracked a little bit, but maintain his aerial advantage.

"Murkrow," Trey called. "Use Peck!" Murkrow used the end of its beak to attack Magby. "Now use Wing Attack!" After using his beak to attack Magby, Murkrow used his wings to slap Magby across the field.

"Magby, no!" Magby climbed off the ground and stood back in its fighting position. "Great work. Now use Ember!" Magby opened its yellow beak and small bolts of fire shot out towards Murkrow. Direct hit!

"Wow," Trey was astounded. "Magby is strong, but I'm not loosing! Murkrow, use Haze!"

"Smokescreen!" Keith called. Magby shot a black fog out of its beak and Murkrow shot out an even darker fog when he flapped his wings. The smokes collided, making even darker and larger smog. Neither trainer can see their Pokemon, nor can neither Pokemon see each other.

"Magby, use Fire Spin!" Keith commanded. The red Pokemon shot out a vortex of fire into the air, clearing the mixture of smokes.

"Steel Wing Murkrow!" Trey called.

"Oh no you don't!" Keith shouted. "Fire Spin!"

"Block it!" Trey said. All in order, Murkrow prepared his attack with his hardened wing. But then, Magby shot out a vortex of swirling towards him. Murkrow's only chance was to push on through while blocking the deadly flames. Murkrow expanded his wings and the fire was no more. Well... almost. As his wings out stretched, his Steel Wing attack was still in full effect but, it looked like his wings were on fire.

"What's going on?" Keith asked. Murkrow didn't think any of it has he hit Magby with his flaming, steel equipped wing.

"Murkrow..." Trey gasped. "Was that a new move?" His black bird Pokemon looked at him confused.

"That's not it at all..." Keith whispered. "Maybe he won't figure it out a second time. This should finish him. Ember, quickly!" Magby shot the sparks of fire at Murkrow, who was stunned to see an unexpected attack.

"Block it with Steel Wing!" Trey shouted. Murkrow let his wings glow bright and the sparks of flame ignited his wings. "It's not a new move. You're absorbing the heat with the steel."

"Metals can get really hot," Tory added. "Maybe since Murkrow blocked it with his wings, the steel couldn't take it that much heat. So it was released as an outside force."

"So it's a combo attack?" Trey asked. He looked at his Pokemon who was standing completely calm with his wings on fire. "Murkrow! Time to take this as an advantage. Combo Attack: Burn Wing!" As fast as the snap of a finger, Murkrow flew straight towards Magby.

"Surround yourself with Smokescreen!" Keith called. Magby shot the black smoke out of its beak-like mouth and covered himself. Murkrow stopped in mid-flight and circled around the smog, wings still ablaze. "Even if you hit Magby; Steel plus Fire, it won't be very effective."

Trey thought for a moment. _I don't think Murkrow can keep up that attack. So we'll have to lure him out_. "Murkrow! Dive! Dive! Dive!" Murkrow shot straight down the center of the smog. He then slashed in every possible direction. After much failing, Magby crawled out of the smoke towards Trey. "There he is Murkrow! Let 'em have it!" Murkrow exploded out of the smoke and hit Magby with his flaming wing, a direct hit! Magby was out for the count.

"Magby is unable to battle!" Tory announced.

"Magby return," Keith said, calling his Pokemon back to its Pokeball. He brought another Pokeball and had a slight, glint in his eyes. "Let's go Piplup!"

Out of the Pokeball came a new Pokemon. It was a small, penguin-like creature with an entire blue and light blue body. It had a small yellow beak, small yellow feet, and big black eyes. Above his beak and between his eyes was a light blue mark which resembled a crown.

"This is my starter Pokemon Piplup," Keith said. "Say hello, Piplup."

"Pip! Piplup!" the blue Pokemon chirped.

Trey took out the red Pokedex and scanned Piplup. "_Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down_."

"So this time it's a Water Pokemon?" Trey started. "Murkrow return! Budew, you're on the job!" Out of the next Pokeball, Budew emerged, ready to party.

"Let's start Piplup!" Keith announced. "Use Peck!" Piplup charged at the bud Pokemon and attacked her with is beak. Causing Budew to flip to he ground, before jumping back up.

"Poison Sting!" Trey called. Budew jumped in the air and shot the poisonous purple darts at Piplup. The penguin easily dodged the attack and then moved in with another Peck attack.

"Bud!" the vine Pokemon cried.

"Seed Bomb, now!" Trey commanded. Out of Budew's mouth, came her most powerful attack. The seed like projectile shot straight towards Piplup.

"Hit it back with Pound!" Keith said. As the Seed Bomb came closer, Piplup's right fin glowed white. Before contact, Piplup hit the attack right back at Budew and exploded. "Now Peck!" Piplup ran at Budew and attacked her with his beak. Budew was out for the count.

"Budew is unable to battle!" Tory called.

Trey returned Budew to her Pokeball, "You were great out there. Pichu, you're up!" The mouse Pokemon jumped off Trey shoulder and landed on the field, sparkling as he hit the ground.

"Thundershock!"

"Bubblebeam!"

Both attacks met in the middle. Pichu's electrical shock and an attack from Piplup. Out of his beak, multiple light blue bubbles shot out in a straight path towards Pichu.

"More strength Pichu!" Trey called. Pichu struggled for power. He started to walk towards the middle of the field. "Iron Tail!" Pichu's tail glowed white and then something amazing happened. Just like Murkrow's Burn Wing, Pichu's electric attack charged his tail.

"Pichu?" Trey questioned. The Thundershock died down and Pichu jumped into the air to dodge the Bubblebeam. "A new combo! Go Pichu! Combo Attack: Shock Tail!" Pichu dropped his tail down at Piplup, but missed. "Not again..."

"Hey Trey," Tory called. "Why won't you let Pichu evolve? Obviously he doesn't feel the reach for the attack."

"Cause I'm not strong enough!" Trey shouted. Tory and Keith took a step back. Even Pichu was a little scared.

"Trey..." she started, "what happened?"

"Fine... I'll tell you..." he sighed. "6 years ago..."

**Flash Back. Trey's POV**

_**Back in Twinleaf Town, I was 10 years old and I was getting ready to start my Pokemon journey. I was 10 years old and I was so excited. Pichu was by my side, and he was going to travel with me. There was a rumor around Twinleaf that a gang was roaming around, hurting innocent trainers, but I was scared. All I cared about was starting my journey. Even at 10 years old, I was dedicated to find my dad.**_

_**On my way out of Twinleaf, I met a group of people at the exit. "Who are you guys?" I asked.**_

_**"That's none of your concern kid," said one of them. **_

_**I got a little angry and I tried walking past them, but they wouldn't let me. One of them saw Pichu and looked interested. Since he's shiny and all. He immediately got shocked with a Thundershock attack. But, he barely felt anything. He even chuckled.**_

_**"I like you kid," he said. "How about a Pokemon battle between you and I?"**_

_**I looked at him strangely, but I agreed. That was a big mistake. His Pokemon... was I Raichu. The final evolve form of Pichu's evolutionary chain. **_

_**"Raichu use Thunder!" he said. Raichu let loose a massive electric attack. Far more powerful than Thundershock. It hit Pichu hard, and knocked him out.**_

_**"C'mon really?" he laughed. I stared hard at my fainted Pokemon and I even started to cry, It seemed like he felt bad so he came over and sprayed Pichu with a potion. "C'mon kid. Don't be sad."**_

_**"Who do you think you are?" I glared at him.**_

_**"Look," he started, "I'm sorry about your Pokemon. But it seems that you're not ready for Pokemon traveling. Get stronger and, maybe someday, we'll have a rematch.**_

_**I picked Pichu up and walked back to my house. "How do I know that I'm ready?"**_

_**He came back over to me and dug in his pocket. "Give this to Pichu. Do not take it off until you're both ready to evolve into new levels of strength." And that's when I received the Everstone. Before he left, he told me his name was Logan; leader of the Thunder Gang. The rumored gang that was said to be terrorizing Twinleaf Town. But they weren't bad at all. They helped me learn how to get stronger. **_

_**So for the next 6 years, I was training and waiting for Logan to return and battle me again. But, year after year, he never showed up again. So we just kept training and getting stronger.**_

**End of flashback.**

"So this year, I got tired of waiting and decided to start my journey." Trey finished. "I decided that I might see on my journey."

"So you have two goals on this journey?" Tory asked. "Finding this Logan guy and searching for your dad?"

Trey nodded. Keith walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "If it means anything, I believe Pichu's ready to evolve. His mishap with Iron Tail shows that his tail _needs_ to be longer. And a Pikachu will help that."

"Pichu might be ready to evolve," Trey started. "But am I?"

Pichu walked over to his trainer and jumped on his shoulder. "Pi-Pi-Pichu!" he tried to speak to his trainer.

"I'm sorry Pichu," Trey said. "We're getting stronger than here I go getting all depressed."

"PICHU!" his partner yelled. Pichu started to squeak up a speech. Even though he didn't understand Pichu, Trey knew in his heart that his partner was right. He patted Pichu on the head.

"Let's finish this battle!" Trey announced.

After the battle, Trey, Keith, Tory, and Pichu rented a room in the Pokemon Center. It was around 6 o'clock so after dinner, Trey decided to do some training. He asked Keith and Tory to borrow their Pokemon. Tory's Eevee and Starly, and Keith's Piplup. Trey ran outside and started to train.

"He works so hard," Tory said.

"You admire him a lot don't you?" Keith asked.

"W-What?" she stuttered. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You like him don't you?" Keith laughed.

Trey ran back inside and with all of the Pokemon fallowing behind. "Guys! I'm ready!"

"What are you talking about?" Tory asked. "Did Pichu master Iron Tail?"

"No..." he sighed. "But we have a strategy" Trey winked and they decided it was time to sleep.

In the morning, Trey decided to wake up Keith and Tory so they could all head to the gym together. When they opened the door, the saw Roark and Samuel looking at a map.

"Hey guys!" Trey called. The two miners smiled as they turned around.

"Well look what we have here," Samuel smiled. "Ready for our rematch?"

"Not today Samuel," Trey shook his head. "I'm here for a gym battle."

Everybody else in the gym looked confused. Including Keith and Tory.

"Trey?" Keith questioned. Trey shushed his friends and turned to Roark.

"Roark," Trey started. "I would be honored if you would accept my gym challenge."

It seemed like the whole world paused. Roark thought long and hard, but then he laughed. "I haven't had a gym battle in almost 6 years." He turned and gave a questioning look towards his son. Samuel nodded. "I accept your challenge Trey Ketchum. I hope to have an amazing battle with you."

**Wooo! What an amazing chapter. Even our hero has a back story. Now you know a little more about Trey and Pichu. So I have a sad announcement. My book cover contest was a complete bust. Another contest down the drain. But my story SHALL NOT END. So I bet you're wondering who won the battle between Trey and Keith. Well that's for your entertainment (;**

**So here are the trivia questions for this chapter. Answers will be most very delighted.**

**1. Who do you think won the battle?**

**2. What Pokemon do you Roark will use in the battle?**

**3. Who do you think will win that battle?**

**Please review. It helps my inspiration (=**


	11. Cliche Moments

**Hey guys. Don't really have any announcements for right now. So let's get right to the story!**

_**Chapter 11: Clichéd Moments **_

Here we are folks. The battle we've all been waiting for. The rematch battle between Trey and the Oreburgh City gym leader. But this time, it isn't Samuel. Oh no. This time it's Roark, the previous gym leader and Samuel's father. The two battlers were ready to battle. Samuel took the referee stand while Tory and Keith took the bench next to him. As Trey talked to Pichu and Roark was choosing his Pokemon from a glass case in the other room, Tory decided to ask Samuel some questions.

"So is your father strong?" she asked.

"Strong?" Samuel seemed hurt by the use of that word. "That word doesn't even describe my father. He's the best. It would take trainers 4 tries just to get a badge from him. I even think he just let them win."

"So Trey doesn't even have a chance, does he?" Keith asked.

"Let's just put it this way," Samuel said. "I've never even defeated his first Pokemon.

Tory looked at Trey with concerned eyes. He was still talking to Pichu, hopefully about a battle strategy. But, she feared that he might loose again. She looked at Roark, who just picked up his last Pokeball and put it on his carrying belt. "I won't believe it," Keith and Samuel looked at her. She stood up and shouted loud enough so it seemed like the whole gym echoed. "I believe in you Trey! Don't give up! I'm with you 110% of the way!"

Trey looked back and smiled at his friend. "Thanks! Are you ready Pichu?" His life long partner stood proud on his back legs and pounded his chest. Trey looked back at Roark and nodded, who in turn nodded back to Trey, then to his son.

"Welcome back Trey," Samuel said. "This battle is between Trey Ketchum from Twinleaf Town, and Gym Leader Roark. Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon and only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Are you two ready?" Both trainers nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. "Then let the match... _begin_!" They both threw there Pokeballs in the air and called out their first pick of the match.

"Budew, let's go!"

"Let's rock the party! Rhyhorn, go!"

Out of the flash of light came Trey's grass Pokemon, Budew. The vine Pokemon jumped happily, ready to battle again. Roark's choice was his Rhyhorn. A gray rhino Pokemon with rocky plates all over its body. It had a rocky spine on its back and a small horn on top of its head. Trey pulled out his Pokedex and allowed it to scan Rhyhorn.

"_Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokemon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills._" it said.

"Okay Rhyhorn, use Tackle!" Roark shouted. It charged like a rhino, straight for Budew. It was too fast for her to dodge. Trey quickly called for a Mega Drain attack where Budew happily obliged. She opened her vines and a vortex of green energy surrounded Rhyhorn. Budew's last hit was instantly healed.

"Since Rhyhorn is a Rock and Ground Pokemon," Keith started, "the attack power is quadrupled!"

"Don't be too cocky," Roark warned. "Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!" His Pokemon charged at Budew while the horn on his head began to glow white. He attacked her with full force. One. Two. Three. Four times the attack hit. Budew was knocked off her feet, but not knocked out of the battle. "Now Stomp!" Rhyhorn charged at the small Pokemon and 'stomped' his forward foot on to her.

"Budew!" Trey cried. His Pokemon struggled underneath Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn's body mass was so massive, the shear force was crushing Budew. Wait... body mass? "Budew use Poison Sting!" Budew struggled but managed to spit the purple darts at Rhyhorn. It wasn't very effective but she managed to get Rhyhorn off. "Now run to his side and use Seed Bomb!" Doing as she was commanded, Budew ran to the left, trying to get on Rhyhorn's side while charging her attack. She slightly jumped in the air and shot her most powerful attack. It hit the top most spike on his spine and he toppled to the floor after the explosion.

"Rhyhorn are you okay?" Roark asked. His Pokemon shrugged off the damage and grunted. "Great. Tackle attack!" Rhyhorn charged again and tackled Budew in the air. "Now finish this with Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn roared as three light blue rings started spinning around him. The rings then begin to glow white and form into small rocks which also spin around him. Rhyhorn lurched his head forward and the rocks darted at Budew. The rocks were a direct hit as Budew hit the floor, fainted.

"Budew is unable to battle!" Samuel announced. "Rhyhorn wins!"

"Budew returned!" Trey called Budew back to her Pokeball. "You were amazing out there, thank you. Murkrow, it's your turn!" Trey threw his next Pokeball and out came his dual flying/dark Pokemon, Murkrow.

"C'mon Trey!" Roark called. "Do you remember that I saw your battle with Samuel? I know all of your Pokemon's moves. Including your combos. You cannot win."

Trey smirked. "You don't know all my tricks. And even if you did, our bond has become stronger. Making our attacks stronger as well. Murkrow, Steel Wing!" The crow Pokemon flew at Rhyhorn with blinding speed, slashing the foe with its hardened wing. Rhyhorn stepped back a few then dropped. The whole gym was silent.

"I can't believe it..." Samuel gasped.

"I knew you could do it!" Tory cheered.

"Don't get too happy, it's not over yet," Keith pointed out.

"R-Rhyhorn is unable to battle?" Samuel looked weary at his father's Pokemon. "The winner is Budew."

Roark called back his rhino Pokemon. "It was thanks to Budew's grass attacks that made that win so easy," he said. "But this next one won't be. Aerodactyl, you're up!" Roark called out his next Pokemon as Trey scanned it with his Pokedex.

"_Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth._" it said. It was a ferocious looking Pokemon, much larger than Murkrow. It was an all gray Pokemon except for its wings which were light purple, stretched out underneath its arms. It had a arrow-shaped tail and a triangular face. It screeched into the air and took flight.

"Another ancient Pokemon?" Keith asked.

"My dad caught it after it ran amuck in the city about 18 years ago," Samuel said. "He also said your dad was around to help him out, Trey."

Trey looked at his new foe and nodded. "You ready?" he asked Murkrow. His Pokemon nodded and met Aerodactyl in the sky,

"Wing Attack!" Trey and Roark called. Both Pokemon flew at each other with their wings forward, clashing together. They were evenly matched.

"You can't keep this up for long!" Roark shouted.

"Then let's switch it up!" Trey said. "Steel Wing!" Murkrow's other wing glowed white and he hit Aerodactyl at the top of its head. The prehistoric Pokemon regain balance in the air and awaited his next order.

"Supersonic attack!" Roark called. Aerodactyl screeched and sound rings emitted out of its mouth. The rings hit Murkrow then he got a dazed look in his eyes.

"Murkrow, what happened?" Trey asked. Murkrow flew around in circles, not knowing where he was going.

"He's confused, Trey!" Tory answered. "Switch him out!"

"He's fine!" Trey argued. "Right Murkrow? Use Wing Attack!" Murkrow seemed to know where he was going this time as he aimed his wing in Aerodactyl's direction. But, the dazed look returned as he quickly dove down and hit the floor. Trey decided to return Murkrow back to his Pokeball. "Go ahead Pichu!" The mouse Pokemon took the field, sparkling as he entered. "Jump on him and use Thundershock!" Pichu jumped onto the wall and started running on it. When he got high enough, he jumped again and landed on his head. Once he landed, Pichu let out a massive electrical shock, making Aerodactyl spiral to the ground. He maintained altitude before he hit the floor.

"Pichu come back!" Trey called. "Go Murkrow!" He released Murkrow from his Pokeball again and from the looks of it, he seemed cured of his confusion.

"We'll end this fast, Hyperbeam!" Roark shouted. Aerodactyl opened his mouth and a beam of yellow and orange energy shot out.

"Hyperbeam?" Tory gasped. "That's one of the strongest moves in the whole world!"

"Circle it and use Combo Attack: Secret Steel!' Trey commanded. Murkrow twirled around the beam of energy that hit the wall behind him. As Murkrow, flew, a trail of Haze was following close. He soon made it up to his opponent and covered his whole body in the thick smog. "I know Hyperbeam takes a while to recharge so do it now Murkrow!" The ancient Pokemon flew out of the smog and into the ground. Murkrow came out again with both of his wings glowing white. He hit Aerodactyl into the air with his left wing, and then stuck back down with his right.

The arena fell into another deep silence as Aerodactyl fainted. "Again?" Samuel asked.

"Alright!" Trey cheered.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle..." Samuel said. "Murkrow wins."

"He beat another one of Roark's Pokemon?" Keith questioned. "Hey Samuel. Is Roark letting Trey win?"

"Absolutely not." he quickly answered.

"I haven't had a battle like this in ages!" Roark smiled. "I hope you're ready for my last Pokemon."

Trey called Murkrow back and released Pichu onto the field. "Born ready."

"Rampardos, go!" The ancient Pokemon was released from its Pokeball stepped onto the field.

"Ram-PARDOS!" he roared.

"Pi-CHU!" Pichu squeaked.

"We'll start things off with a Thundershock!" Trey announced. Pichu shot the electric attack at Rampardos who just stood there.

"That it?" Roark asked. "Zen Headbutt!" The same as Cranidos, Rampardos covered itself in a light blue veil and charged at Pichu.

"Combo Attack: Shocking Headbutt!" Trey called. Pichu's body was surrounded by electricity as he charged for Rampardos. Both attack collided but there was no explosion. They both stood there, pushing each other back. "Let's use our new move Pichu! Combo Attack: Shock Tail!" Pichu quickly used all of his strength to push Rampardos back, even if it's just an inch. He charged up his Iron Tail attack and his thunder body was quickly sucked away into his tail. He rigorously swung his tail at Rampardos who was able to dodge every shot.

"Okay buddy!" Roark said. "Let's use Flamethrower!"

"A fire attack?" Trey asked. "Dodge!" Pichu ducked down as the flame erupted in a stream above his head. "Pichu come back. Go Murkrow!" Pichu ran back to his trainer and Murkrow emerged from his Pokeball. "Steel Wing!" Murkrow charged his attack and flew at Rampardos.

Roark quickly switched to a counter attack, "Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos was cover in a blue light and charged his head towards Murkrow, who completely took the hit. The crow Pokemon flew back and hit the wall. "Quickly, Flamethrower!" Rampardos fired the stream of flames towards Murkrow.

Trey smirked. "Now, Steel Wing!" Murkrow caught the attack with his shining wings as the erupted into flames. "Thanks for the fire. Combo Attack: Burn Wing!" Roark gasped as Murkrow hit Rampardos with his flaming wings. Rampardos back stepped and waited for his next attack.

"You forced me to use this Trey," Roark said. "Rampardos, now use Ancient Power!" Rampardos' body began to glow white. The light then began to form in front of him and turned into huge ball, which he then launched at Murkrow. The attack was so fast; he didn't see it coming as it exploded on impact. Murkrow was out for the count.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" Samuel seemed glad to announce this. "The winner is Rampardos!"

Trey called back Murkrow as Tory spoke to Keith. "He's only got Pichu left. Even after such a great start."

"He had a great star against Samuel, too." Keith pointed out. "We're just going to cheer him on; I know he can do this."

Trey set Pichu down and bent down so they could speak at eye level. "This is it buddy. You're my last hope." Pichu looked down, remembering the events of the previous day where he fainted after massive Head Smash. "Look, I trust you and if we loose, we come back tomorrow. I'm not giving up so don't you give up on yourself." Pichu nodded and stepped proudly into the field, his shiny fur glowing intensely,

"Rampardos, Flamethrower!" Roark shouted. The stream of fire shot out and was aimed directly at Pichu. Both he and his trainer stood proud. Waiting for the oncoming attack.

"I believe in you Pichu," Trey said. "I know we're strong enough to beat him. After this, we'll be one step closer to catching our dream. Are we giving up on that dream?"

"Pichu! (_No!_)" Pichu squeaked. The stream of fire came closer and closer. Trey could hear Tory and Keith telling Pichu to move.

"We've come far buddy and you've become strong. And now I realize that I've become strong. Strong enough... to _evolve_!" The flamethrower hit Pichu, enveloping him in a ball of fire. Tory and Keith gasped as they knew the battle was over. Roark smirked and Samuel was about to declare a winner. As he was about to speak, a puff of black smoke emitted from the ball of fire. Also, it seemed like Pichu kicked something towards Roark. He picked it up to see it was an Everstone.

A bright light erupted and quickly got rid of the fire. Pichu's body was starting to completely change. He began to get taller and chubbier. His two triangle ears began to point out into spikes and his tail formed into the shape as a lightning bolt. The bright light faded and the changed Pokemon appeared. His fur has changed completely from a dark yellow to a semi-light orange. His two circled cheeks were now red and he had black tips on his pointed ears. At the base of his tail he had brownish fur along with two stripes on his back with the same color. The new Pokemon turned around and spoke to his trainer.

"Pika-Pikachu!" he squeaked.

"Hey Pikachu," Trey smiled. (_A/N: I'm very original. Ha-ha! XD_)

Trey took out his Pokedex and scanned his newly evolved Pokemon. "_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks._"

"Pichu evolved!" Tory squealed

"I have a feeling this was planned," Keith smirked.

Trey winked at his friends and turned to Pikachu. "So how does it feel?" Pikachu ran across the field and even passed Rampardos, who was slightly impressed.

"So he evolved?" Roark laughed. "This is great. Now I get to battle's _your_ Pikachu. Just like your dad's."

Trey smiled but waved his hand. "No sir. My Pikachu is unique. Not like anyone else's." His Pikachu squeaked in agreement as he made his fur sparkle.

"Well..." Roark started. "Shall we continue?"

Trey smiled as his partner was just itching to fight. "Okay let's go! Pikachu use Headbutt!" Pikachu dashed at Rampardos and slammed his head into his chest. Even though it wasn't very effective, it was still very strong.

"Stronger and faster? That won't help you. Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos charged while in his light blue veil and slammed into Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon cried as he landed. "Ancient Power!" Again, Rampardos fired a ball of white light and it landed right on Pikachu. He struggled to stand, but was willing to fight.

"Pikachu," Trey began, "use Thundershock!" Pikachu shook his head at his trainer. "What do you mean no?" Pikachu sighed and raised his hands in the air. He enveloped himself in electricity, but the amount he used was so much intense, so much more power. It wasn't even Thundershock anymore. "You learned a new move? Okay, Thunderbolt!" The bolt of electricity fired and hit Rampardos, shocking him all over.

"Now we have to fix the names of your combo attacks. But, let's start with an attack we HAVE to try. Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed white as he charged at a stunned Rampardos. Success! The attack made its mark and landed on his head. Rampardos fell hard.

"It's not over! Zen Headbutt!" Roark called.

"Combo Attack:...Headbolt!" Trey shouted. Rampardos charges in a blue light while Pikachu charged in a veil of Thunderbolt. The attacks collided and erupted on impact, sending both Pokemon into a wall. They both got up and decided this was the last attack.

"Head Smash," Roark whispered. Rampardos roared into the air and his body began to glow in an intense blue glow.

Trey thought for a moment, thinking of a new name for Shock Tail when it finally hit him. "This is it Pikachu. Combo Attack: Conductor Tail!" Pichu charged up Iron Tail and then began a Thunderbolt. It took a second or two for him to charge that much energy but it was worth it. Rampardos began to charge with his most powerful attack, as did Pikachu. Pikachu swung his tail around and hit Rampardos in the head. Both Pokemon stood their ground as they struggled to maintain power.

"Rampardos you got this!" Roark cheered. Rampardos' power seemed to increase as he almost pushed Pikachu back into the air.

"Pikachu, another Thunderbolt!" Trey shouted.

"Pi...ka...CHUUU!" his partner cried. Pikachu let loose a massive Thunderbolt which made the two connecting attack explode. Except that this time, Pikachu was the one who overpowered Rampardos. Pikachu just flipped and landed on the ground while Rampardos was sent back to the wall. The prehistoric Pokemon stood back up and walked slowly towards Pikachu. Pikachu stood on all fours, bracing for another attack. Rampardos smiled and stuck out his hand. Pikachu looked confused but finally understood. After a firm handshake, Rampardos' mind went blank as he fainted on the floor.

Another moment of silence as they all saw Rampardos' fall. Samuel was the won who broke the quietness. "Rampardos... is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu. The gym leader is out of usable Pokemon. So the victory goes to Trey Ketchum!"

Trey and Pikachu ran towards each other and jumped into the air. Trey decided to release Murkrow and Budew from their Pokeballs to give them the news. They were confused at Pikachu's new appearance but quickly accepted it. They cheered as Tory and Keith ran up with them. Keith gave Trey a pat on the shoulder while Tory gave him a kiss on the cheek. Trey hoped no one saw his blush as Samuel and Roark moved to him. Roark was carrying something behind his back.

"That was some battle," Roark said.

"I'll have to admit that I'm jealous of you Trey," Samuel said. "I was never able to beat my dad at anything, including Pokemon battles. I'm glad someone put him in his place." The two miners laughed as Roark pulled out was behind his back. It was a small red, velvet pillow holding a small item. It was brown and silver and looked like a Pokeball and a miner's hat combined.

Roark cleared his throat, as if preparing for a speech. "As Oreburgh City's gym leader, I present you, Trey Ketchum, with the Coal Badge!"

Trey took the badge as Pikachu, Budew, and Murkrow hopped onto either his shoulders of his head. "I did it... I just won the Coal Badge!" They all cheered once more and Trey thanked his Pokemon for all their hard work.

"I hope you know that the next gym is in Eterna City. Good luck." Those were the last words by Roark and his son as Trey, Tory, and Keith headed to the Pokemon center. Trey sat down on one of the chairs and stared at his newly acquired gym badge as his Pokemon were being taken care of. Keith motion to Tory that she should sit with him. She took the offer and sat in the chair next to Trey.

"I can't believe I won," he whispered.

"I can," Tory said. "You're an amazing trainer. I never lost hope." Trey laughed. "What's so funny?"

"What was that kiss for?" he smirked.

Tory quickly turned bright red and turned around. "That was just a congratulatory peck on the cheek. Nothing more!" Trey laughed even harder.

"I didn't mind," she looked back at him and saw that he was holding back another laugh.

"Stop! You're so awkward!" Trey couldn't hold it as he erupted in laughter.

"I'm just so excited, you know? I mean... I'm one step closer to finding my dad. If I challenge the Sinnoh league, I know for sure he'll find me and battle me once I get first place."

Tory looked at the gym badge in his hand. "Just 7 more steps, right?"

"Yeah... seven," he laughed. They looked deep into each other's eyes, their faces seemed to be drawn to each other. Their lips were just inches away before... _DING!_

"You're Pokemon are all healed up," Nurse Joy said as she returned Murkrow, Budew, and Pikachu. Trey quickly ran to his Pokemon, leaving Tory alone. She sighed in relief as she followed behind.

"So are you leaving us again, Keith?" Trey asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "I don't want to be a bother. Besides, you have your own journey. I still have business to take care of here in Oreburgh so I should be gone early in the morning."

"Well we wish you luck wherever you go," Tory said. "Meet up with us again sometime."

"Absolutely," Keith replied. After saying their goodnights, the three trainers, and Pikachu, headed off into their personal dreams as they dove into a deep sleep.

**Pokemon Center Roof - 2:43 A.M.**

"We finally got 'em," said a male voice. On top of the Pokemon Center, two figures crouched down in the dark. "How do we always loose 'em?"

"Forget about it," said a female voice. "The target is located."

The male of the two pulled out a Pokeball. "Should we strike now?"

The girl slapped his hand and almost made him drop his Pokeball. "Are you insane? You could wake up everybody in the building!"

"You're the one yelling at me..." he whispered. The girl sighed and looked at her wrist watch.

"It's almost three o'clock," she said. "We have to get into our disguises and back here before sunrise. And it's going to be a long walk."

"But if we use our Pokemon-"

"No! The boss said only use our Pokemon for missions or battles. Using them for transportation is prohibited."

"Fine, let's go. I just hope the boss is right about this."

"The boss is _never_ wrong," the female figure stood up and looked into the moon. "This is defiantly the one,"

**Wooo!** **Chapter 11 is done. Thanks for reading. Please don't kill me because of the most cliché way to win a gym battle. =p**

**Looks like we have ourselves a little mystery in the story. I wonder who they're after. 0.o Well keep reading and you might find out.**

**Awh... Trey and Tory had a moment. See I told you romance will be in here.**

**Sorry for the quick little intro and outros. I don't really have much to say except for keep reading and keep reviewing. Thank you.**

**Trivia Questions!**

**1. Should I have kept Pichu as a Pichu or is he better evolved?**

**2. Does Tory have feelings for Trey and vice versa?**

**3. Who are the mysterious two on top of the Pokemon center?**

**Thanks for reading! Keep on reviewing. I'll be back soon with Chapter 12 of ****Pokemon:DTO**


	12. A Path Like No Other

**Here we are again folks. Another exciting chapter of ****Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over**. **So let's get right into it**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are my original characters, nothing more.**

*****This Chapter is an edit! If you read chapter 10 "Pichu's Story," you will know that Trey's 2nd rival is Logan. In this one, I repeatedly said Luke. I fixed it now so it is the correct person. Enjoy!*** **

_**Chapter 12: A Path Like No Other (EDIT)**_

It has been a few days since Oreburgh and Trey and Tory have made it back to Jubilife City. They need to head North this time so they can make it towards Eterna City. On their way to Route 204, they meet up with an old friend.

"Hey is that who I think it is?" Tory asked. At the North exit of Jubilife City, they see a tall, gray haired man with a lab coat. "It is! Professor Rowan!"

The Pokemon professor turned around and smiled at the two trainers. "Well if it isn't Tory, Trey, and Pichu."

"Actually Professor," Trey started. "Pichu evolved." Pikachu squeaked 'hello' at him. Professor Rowan blinked and laughed out loud.

"Well it is! My apologies. So, what brings you guys to Jubilife?"

"I'm heading to Eterna City for my next gym badge!" Trey said. He pulled out his badge case and clicked it opened to show the professor.

"You must be a strong trainer," Rowan admitted.

"Yes! All thanks to my Pokemon," Trey patted Pikachu on the head.

"How about a battle then?" Rowan suggested.

"With you Professor?" Trey asked,

The professor shook his hands and called for someone. "Hey, come over here! This trainer is an old friend of mine. I gave him his first Pokemon and he's been helping me every now and then. His name is-"

"Robert?!" Trey exclaimed. That was no accident. Robert appeared from around the corner and stopped right next to the professor.

"Well if it isn't Trey," he said. "What do you want?"

"Nothing to do with you!" Trey retorted. Tory sensed tension between the two and stood in front of Trey.

"So Professor," she quickly said, "you want Trey and Robert to battle?"

Rowan nodded. "I want to see how great of trainers they are."

"I don't feel like winning another worthless battle," Robert stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed. Robert stared at the mouse Pokemon.

"How many badges do you have?" he asked.

Trey smirked and pulled out his badge case. "I just got my first gym badge!"

"Only one?" Robert dug in his bag and pulled out a leather badge case. He popped it open and showed Trey what was inside. "I already have 3."

Trey dropped his badge case, which Pikachu quickly caught. He put it back in his trainer's bag. Trey looked like he was about to explode. "Well it doesn't matter! I'm still going to be a better trainer than you ever will!"

"Rivals?" Rowan asked Tory who in return nodded her head.

"Then I'll battle you," Robert said. He pulled out a Pokeball and spun it around on top of his finger. "It'll be a nice warm up until I find a _real_ trainer." The four of them walked to the Pokemon center and went straight to the battle field in the back.

"This will be three-on-three!" Trey shouted. "Let's go Budew!" Trey threw his Pokeball and out came his grass-type, Budew.

"Elekid, end this fast!" Robert threw his Pokeball and out came a new Pokemon. Elekid is a yellow, round-bodied Pokemon with black stripes with a black lightning bolt marking on his chest. On top of his head are two horns on top of its head that are shaped like the prongs of a plug, even with holes in their sides, making him look like a walking power plug. Trey pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the new creature.

"_Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary._" the red device said.

"Okay Budew," Trey shouted. "Let's start this off with Poison Sting!" Budew ran towards Elekid and shot the poisonous dart out of her mouth. Elekid easily dodge them and jumped over her.

"Elekid," Robert called. "Thunderbolt!" Elekid, while in the air, spun his arms and electricity began to generate between his horns. He fired the attack at Budew which landed a direct hit. Budew stood there taking the damage. She struggled to stay strong. When the attack died down, Budew brushed it off and was ready for her next order.

"Good job Budew!" Trey cheered. Robert grunted and was planning on counter attacking her next move. "Alright, time put our practice to the test!" Robert quickly backed stepped, knowing what was coming. "Combo Attack: Drain Blade!" Budew opened the vines on her head and began to use Mega Drain, but quickly closed it and Cut began to form. Instead it was different. Instead of a white blade forming, a green blade emerged. She ran towards Elekid and began slashing at him. He managed to dodge it a couple of time, but when she finally hit him, he never got the chance to escape again. Every hit he took, he had more energy drained and returned to Budew.

"Now Seed Bomb!" Trey shouted.

"Dodge!" Robert shouted.

Before Budew fired her most powerful attack, an explosion was heard. The battle was stopped and everyone but Robert and Elekid went to the fence, looking for the source of the explosion.

"Hey! Our battle!" Robert shouted.

"Later!" Trey called back. He, Tory, Professor Rowan, Pikachu and Budew all ran towards the scene. It seemed like some guy was stealing something from the Jubilife TV bank.

"It's mine!" he cheered. "All mine!" He was a well built man around his mid 30's. He was wearing a tight blue shirt and black jeans. He had a pair of black sunglasses on so no one saw his eyes. "C'mon Skorupi! Let's get out of here before-"

"Hold it right there!" a woman called. She was dressed in a blue police uniform and was riding a police motorcycle. "Bidoof! Grab the money!" By the time the gang got there, a Bidoof was struggling with a Pokemon for control of a sack of money.

"That's Officer Jenny!" Professor Rowan called.

"Oh! Professor!" Jenny called. "Reinforcements are stuck in traffic for some reason. And I don't have help. Do you mind?"

"Of course," he said. "Trey? Could you?" Trey looked at the situation and saw that officer Jenny's Bidoof was knocked back to her by a new Pokemon. Trey took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokemon. It grips prey with its tail claws and injects poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes_," the Pokedex said. It looked like an oversized scorpion. It was a pale, purplish color with two pincers for hands and its tail had a claw on the end.

"Hey!" Trey shouted. "Put that back!"

"Oh looky here," the man scoffed. "A little trainer thinks he can stop me? Please!" The man dug in his pockets for 4 more Pokeballs. "Skorupi, help out!" Out of the Pokeballs came four more Skorupis.

"Murkrow, come out! Pikachu, Budew, you're up!" Trey called Murkrow out of his Pokeball as Pikachu and Budew jumped into battle.

"Please!" the man scoffed again. "All of you, Poison Sting!" Each Skorupi shot poisonous darts out of their mouths towards Trey's Pokemon. Each of them received hits but was still standing.

"You call that an attack?" Trey laughed. "Guys, show him the power of the Combo Master!"

"Combo what?!"

"Budew, Combo Attack: Drain Blade! Murkrow, Combo Attack: Covert Wing!" Trey called his commands. Budew's Cut attack formed from a white blade to a glowing green one. She was able to knock down the guy's first Skorupi. Murkrow shot into the sky and his Haze covered two more Skorupis. He was able to knock them both out with Wing Attack. "Now Pikachu, finish this off with Combo Attack: Conductor Tail!" Pikachu charged up his Iron Tail then released a massive Thunderbolt, only to be absorbed by his tail. He swung hard at the ground next to the last of the Skorupis and hit the ground. The shock wave was powerful enough to make them faint.

"I can't believe this!" the man called back his 5 Pokemon.

"Officer Jenny?" Trey asked. "Who is this guy? And do you really need reinforcements when you have me?"

"I don't know who he is," she answered. "And to answer your next question, we still need to catch him before he takes off with the money."

The man chuckled as he brought out one more Pokeball. "If you think that was my best, you are so wrong. Drapion, teach them a lesson!" This Pokemon was far bigger than any of Trey's Pokemon. And it was defiantly bigger than anyone around here. It looked like an oversized Skorupi except for instead of pincers for hands, and has a claw on his tail. His arms are more extended out and so his neck.

"_Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. With it sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison._" Trey's Pokedex said.

"Wow..." Trey gasped. Along with everybody in the area. Trey shook his head and gave an even more determined look. "I'm not backing down just because you have a big dumb scorpion! Pikachu, Headbutt! Budew, Cut! Murkrow, Peck!" Pikachu ran at Drapion and slammed his head into his chest. Budew took the time to slash at his legs while Murkrow went and pecked at his back.

"That tickles, right Drapion?" the robber laughed as his Pokemon grabbed for Trey's. He used his hand-claws to grab at Pikachu and Budew while he got Murkrow with his tail-claw. He slammed them to the ground in one place as the lied there. "Cross Poison!" Drapion crossed his arms in a shape of an 'X' as his claws and arms glowed purple. He then slammed this attack into the three Pokemon.

"No!" Trey shouted.

"Good work, Drapion. Now let's get out of here before-" Just as he started to walk away, Drapion got hit with a strange electric attack. He turned around to look at Pikachu only to see that he was being cared for by his trainer. "Drapion... are you okay?" The scorpion Pokemon looked around to see where the attacker was.

"Seriously Trey?" a voice said. "You let this guy beat you?" Trey looked up only to see a shadowy man standing on to of the bank building along side with a familiar looking Pokemon. "You're even more troublesome than ever. Use Thunder once again." The Pokemon jumped to the ground to show that it was a Raichu. He charged the attack from within and shot the electricity into the sky, only to have it come down onto Drapion.

"W-W-Who are you?" the robber exclaimed.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with," the voice said. Raichu stood in a fighting position with his paw cocked behind him. He began to hum as his paw started to glow into a light blue color. "Focus Punch!" Raichu jumped and slammed his paw right into Drapion's face. Knocking him far away. The robber quickly got scared and started to run for it. Only to be stopped by the mysterious man. He tied the robber up with rope and gave him to officer Jenny.

"I believe this is yours," he said as his Raichu came next to him.

"Oh great" she said. "How could I ever thank you, Mr..."

"Logan..." Trey gasped. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a sleeveless black hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath. The hoddie had a small lightning bolt symbol on the chest while the shirt had them all over. He wore black cargo pants with yellow stripes running down the side.

"Trey, who is that?" Tory asked.

"Well if it isn't the Lonely Boy of Twinleaf," Logan said. "Along side with his shiny Pokemon, Pichu- oops! My bad. Pikachu!"

Trey couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was the guy he's been waiting to battle for the past 6 years. He had so many emotions going; anger, relieved, depression, then anger again. "Where have you been?"

Logan put his hands up in defense and laughed. "Look, I'll have you know, than my family and I moved to Kanto the same week that we battled 6 years ago."

"Oh my!" Tory gasped. "You're the guy Trey battled when he first decided to start his journey! You gave Pichu the Everstone!"

"Yes, yes I am," he said. "And it looks like he took it off. So Trey, have you evolved?"

Trey looked down at his Pokemon. Pikachu was staring intensely at his evolved rival. Murkrow and Budew were slightly confused; they would probably need an explanation later. "I want to battle you."

Logan thought about if for a moment. "How many badges have you won so far?"

Trey was about to answer before Robert appeared an answered for him. "One, but I already have 3. Battle me instead."

Trey was about to jump up just before Logan started laughing. "You want to battle me? Logan 'The Lighting' Taylor? Look kid I'm not battling any of you." Trey was about to shout back just as he brought out two Pokemon. "You have a Murkrow and a Budew? Well, here's my team if we battle 3-on-3."

Out of one of the two Pokeballs came out a large dog Pokemon. It was all back and had two ram horns on his head. It had three white bands on its back along with one around its neck. Its tail was pointed at the end like an arrow. The next Pokemon looked like Machop but slightly different. It was taller and a lot built more. It was now a light purple instead of gray and is wearing black spandex and a yellow belt on its waist.

"Meet Houndoom," Logan said as the four legged Pokemon barked. "And this is Machoke. He's the evolved form of Machop." His other Pokemon waved. "Obviously Pikachu and Raichu would have their rematch but let's not forget our other Pokemon. My Houndoom is a Fire type so he would burn Budew to a crisp, no offence. And since Murkrow is part Dark-type, my Machoke would have no problem taking him down."

Trey took another look at his Pokemon. "_Am I really that weak?_" he asked himself.

"And even if Pikachu manages to defeat Raichu," Logan started again, "he would still have to take these two." Pikachu, Budew, and Murkrow looked at their trainer. They were feeling the same thing he was. "So let me give you an offer. After you have received your 8th gym badge, find me. Then I'll battle you. Same goes for you, too" he said to Robert.

"Eight badges?" Trey asked. He looked around to see that everyone was waiting for his answer. He quickly smirked and spoke up to Logan, "That won't take long."

"Pika-Pika!" his partner followed.

"Krow!"

"Bud-Budew!"

Logan laughed and patted Trey on the head. "I'll see you around, Lonely Boy."

Logan returned his Pokemon, except for Raichu and headed to the east side of Jubilife. Trey started to walk behind him but stopped short, only to call for him. "Hey Logan!" he turned around. "I've got a new title now! It's the Combo Master! Remember that!"

Logan chuckled and started walking again before he waved behind him and said, "I cannot wait to see what the title means!"

Trey stared out the window of the bedroom he was staying at while at the Pokemon Center. Professor Rowan came in earlier and was talking to Tory, but he didn't pay any mind to them. Pikachu hopped on his lap and stared out the window with him.

"Can you believe it, Pikachu?" he asked. "After all this time, we finally found him. And he accepted to battle me!"

"Pika-Pi..." Pikachu sighed.

"After 8 badges..." Trey pulled out his badge case and stared at the single badge in there. "7 more to go..."

"Hey Trey," Tory called. Trey looked up and saw her motioning to come to her and Rowan. "Okay Professor, tell him!"

"Okay," Rowan coughed. There was a map of Sinnoh out on the table. "You're heading to Eterna City right? Well, instead of passing through these routes and Eterna Forest, I want you to head here." He pointed to a new area that was on the map.

"What his that place?" Trey asked.

"While you're in Route 204, there are two caves. One that leads you to the top half of the route. And the other one leads you to an even longer tunnel that will lead you straight to a place called, the Master House."

"But what is that Professor?" Trey repeated.

"A few years ago, people built this land as a new home for wild Pokemon. Almost immediately, trainers from all over the region were coming to this place to capture Pokemon. This place is called Wild Path. Along this path, there are trainers who are strengthening their Pokemon to challenge the Master House." Trey raised a confused eyebrow.

"The Master House," Tory explained, "is a spot where one trainer resides. He has either been given this title by the Sinnoh League committee, or he has beaten the previous Master there."

"Master?" Trey was stilled confused.

"It's like a gym leader but he doesn't give out badges," Rowan said. "If you beat him, you have two options. To train with a specific type of Pokemon or take his place as the champion of Master House."

"So what does this have to do with Eterna City?" Trey asked.

"Past the Master House is a small path where it takes you past Eterna Forest, straight into Eterna City!" Tory said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Trey asked. He began to walk out the door until Tory called for him and told him to look at the time. It was almost 9:30 p.m.

"But there's something I want you to do," Rowan said. "That incident back at the bank made me think of this place because it could make your Pokemon stronger, especially Pikachu,"

"What do you mean?"

"The master there right now is called the Storm Master. He trains Water, Flying and Electric-Types,"

"I have 2 out of 3,"

"I have reason to believe that you could beat this guy. But, he is no push over. You need to think of many more strategies before you can face him,"

Trey thought for a moment and looked at Pikachu, "Ready to practice more combos?" His partner nodded just as Rowan started to leave. They all said their goodnights and Trey and Tory went straight to bed.

"The boss said to look as normal as possible. Do you really think he meant this?!" a voice exclaimed. It was late at night and there were two people standing outside the Jubilife City TV station.

"Oh suck it up!" said another voice, this time female. "The boss knows what's best." She pressed a button on her costume and it suddenly shrunk off her body and formed into a small cube. The male's costume did the same when he pressed a button on it.

"Well it can't get any worse," the male sighed. "Did the boss say anything?"

"Not that I've heard," she said. She pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"What are you doing, Leanne?" the guy asked.

Leanne sighed and put the Pokeball back in her carrying belt. "Nothing," she answered. "So where did they say they were heading?"

"They said they were headed to the Master House. We need to get ahead of them so we can keep track."

"We'll wake up early that way we can get ahead of them. Okay, Flynn?"

The ones called Leanne and Flynn started heading to the North exit of the city. They walked about a 1/4 of a mile before they set up camp and went to sleep.

**Please R&R. It would be appreciated.**

**Well there was another exciting chapter. We all met Luke. Trey's 6-year rival. He agreed to battle Trey again after he received all 8 gym badges. So we WILL see a battle between Trey and Logan. But you'll have to stick around to find out who wins.**

**So I'm gonna give you guys a little hint on what's going to happen in the next chapter. I'm gonna introduce some Pokemon to you guys in this story. They will either be wild, owned by a trainer, or caught. You can debate with each other on who the new Pokemon will be. Anyway! Thank you for reading Chapter 12 of ****Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over****! Keep on reading!**


	13. The Right Choice

**Hello everyone! I'm back again for another installment of Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over! So let's get right into it! Please share this story to your friends. It would mean a lot!**

_**Chapter 13: The Right Choice**_

After many hours of walking, Trey, Tory, and Pikachu make it to the cave that the professor was talking about. When they went inside, it was pretty dark. Luckily, Pikachu had electricity surging through his cheeks so he was like a little flashlight. The cave wasn't even that long. I was just a straight path leading to the exit. When they emerged, they saw a beautiful sight. Beautiful green trees flourished the land along with the bright green grass and bushes.

"This place is beautiful!" Tory said.

"Pika..." Pikachu gasped.

"This must be it," Trey said. All around, wild Pokemon walked around or flew around the place. They were landing in a large open field. Next to the cave exit, there was a sign that said, "Welcome to Trainer's Path, home of many different Pokemon and trainers around. Take your time and some day, you might be able to challenge the Master House!"

"So where do we start?" Tory asked.

"Well," Trey started, "why don't we try and capture more Pokemon?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Let's get to work!"

Tory and Trey walked further and tried to capture wild Pokemon. Trey tried capturing a Bidoof but it just kept running away while Tory's Starly was defeated by a different Bidoof. Again and again, they failed and couldn't capture a single Pokemon. After 30 minutes of trying, they decided to set up camp for lunch.

"I'm hungry!" Trey shouted. "What do we have to eat?"

"Well I could find some vegetables in the forest and cook them for us?" Tory offered.

"Vegetables? Yuck!"

"Oh! I have a better idea!" Tory dug into her backpack and pulled out a pot, a box of uncooked pasta, and a can of marinara sauce. "Pasta?"

"Great! I'll go fill the pot with water. C'mon Pikachu!" Trey walked down the path and found a small creak where he can fill the pot. It took some time but he finally managed to fill it up. When he and Pikachu got back, they saw a Pokemon standing next to Tory while she was setting up a fire pit.

"Okay Torchic," she said. "Use Ember to start the fire."

"Toor-Chic!" the Pokemon shouted, shooting sparks of fire onto the wood pile.

"Who's that?" Trey asked.

"Oh! This is my Pokemon, Torchic," she answered, "Say hello, Torchic!"

"Chic-Chic. Torchic!" it chirped. Torchic was a small chick that is covered in yellow and orange feathers. It stands on two legs which seem to be very useful to the Pokemon, unlike its wings which seem underdeveloped. It has three yellow feathers sticking up on top of its head which, somewhat, resembles a flame.

Trey pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. "_Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. A fire burns inside of Torchic, so it feels very warm to hug and it can launch fireballs of 1,800 degrees F._"

"He's a starter Pokemon from the Hoenn region," Tory said. "I got it as a gift before I came to Sinnoh."

"A fire type. Cool!" After getting acquainted with Torchic, Trey and Tory released the rest of their Pokemon so that they could eat as well. Trey decided to do a little training before heading back onto the path so he went back towards the creak while Tory was left to clean up.

"Men," she giggled as she and her Pokemon cleaned their lunch set.

"Okay Murkrow," Trey said. "One more shot. Peck!" Murkrow dove straight for Budew and aimed his beak at her. "Now Budew, jump!" Budew followed her orders as she hopped into the air and clamped onto Murkrow's back. "Use Cut!" Budew's white blade emerged and slashed at Murkrow, taking him to the ground.

"Great job you two!" Trey cheered. Murkrow and Budew bowed and were put back into their Pokeballs. Just as Trey was about to head back to camp, he heard something on the other side of the creak; behind some bushes.

"You call that an attack?" the noise said. "Do it again! I want to capture this Pokemon!"

Trey and Pikachu snuck around and hid behind the bushes. When they saw the scene, it shocked them. A trainer and his Piplup were battling another Pokemon. It was a small, chimpanzee-like Pokemon, about the size of Piplup. It was orange all over except for its face, ears, hands, feet, and underbelly; which were yellow. It had a swirl pattern on its upper chest and a small flame on its bottom.

"What is that Pokemon?" Trey whispered, pulling out his Pokedex. "_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out._"

"Again," the trainer shouted. "Bubblebeam!" An arrange of bubbles shot out of Piplup's beak and hit Chimchar full on. Chimchar was badly hurt.

"Hey!" Trey called. He came out of the bushes and got a closer look. He was wearing blue track pants and a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt. He had short, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "If you plan on capturing this Chimchar, why don't you do it already?"

The trainer's Piplup looked up at him and asked what he should do. "Stay out of it. This is between me and the chimp. Chimchar looked scared and decided to hide behind Trey. Trey picked him up and gave him an Oran Berry. "What are you doing?" the trainer shouted. "He's going to get all of his strength back!"

"Not all," Trey said quietly. "Just some. He's really hurt, I don't see why you need to make a Pokemon go through this much pain just to capture it. Just who do you think you are anyway?"

"M-Michael?" a female voice stuttered. Tory came out of the bushes behind Trey along with her Torchic. "What's going on?"

Michael sighed and clenched his fists. "This nobody just wasted all of my hard work!" He pointed at Trey and sighed again. "And I told you to call me Mike."

"What's happening right now?" Trey asked.

"Michael- I mean Mike is a friend of mine from the Hoenn region," Tory said. "He came with me to Sinnoh because we both had an opportunity to work with Professor Rowan."

"But he didn't know what he was doing!" Mike interrupted. Piplup stood ready to fight. "Fury Attack that Chimchar!" Piplup's beak glowed white and he ran straight for the Pokemon in Trey's hand. Pikachu was just about ready to attack before Trey turned around and allowed Piplup to attack his back. Everyone was shocked, and Pikachu was mad. He let loose a Thunderbolt on Piplup but missed. His anger was blinding his accuracy.

"its okay, Pikachu," Trey coughed. He turned over to show that he was okay, along with Chimchar.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked. Chimchar trembled in Trey's arms, crying into his chest. He looked down at the sad Pokemon and took a deep breath.

"It seems like Chimchar doesn't want to go with you," Trey stated plainly.

"I found him first! I'm aloud to challenge him to a battle and catch him!"

"Not when you put the Pokemon's life at stake!" Tory shouted back.

"It's also Chimchar's choice if he would want to go with you or not." Trey said.

Mike was about to shout back, but he decided not to. Instead he returned Piplup to his Pokeball and walked away. "He wasn't even worth my time. Worthless..."

"What did you say?!" Trey screamed. Pikachu got on all fours and prepared an attack.

Mike turned around and smiled as he said the word again. "Worth-less!"

"Trey don't," Tory tried. "If he doesn't have any Pokemon out and you attack, you can get into serious trouble." Trey sighed and turned around. Pikachu jumped on top of his trainer's head as the walked back to camp.

"We'll show him," he whispered. Chimchar looked up at Trey and sighed, deciding to sleep peacefully in his arms.

Back at camp, all of the Pokemon were hanging out and having fun. Eevee and Pikachu were playing with Chimchar, Murkrow and Starly were flying from tree to tree looking for fruits, and Budew and Torchic were training by themselves. Trey looked at Chimchar and smiled.

"You know," Tory said, "I heard that your dad had a Chimchar once." Trey turned to her and motioned for her to continue. "It had a previous owner before but he decided to release it because he thought it was 'too weak.' Your dad stepped in and decided to train Chimchar for himself; he saw the potential in that Fire Pokemon."

"My mom told me that story before," Trey said. "I just like hearing it." Chimchar decided to come over and lay down on Trey's lap. "Hey Chimchar." The chimp Pokemon looked up at the trainer. "That guy will probably be looking for you again, and many more Pokemon. I can't protect all of them, but I can protect you. So... what I'm trying to say is... would you like to join my team and travel with me? We can make each other really strong."

Chimchar thought for a long moment. Trey pulled out an empty Pokeball and placed it in front of the Fire Pokemon. "Just clicked that button and we'll be friends forever." Chimchar hopped off of Trey's lap and kicked the Pokeball to his hands.

"Char! Chimchar!" he cried, banging his fists to his chest.

"I think there's something he wants to do before you catch him," Tory winked.

Trey looked at Tory and then turned to Chimchar, the flame on his bottom was flickering like mad. Trey nodded and called for all of his Pokemon.

"Okay Murkrow," he said. "Let's catch us a Chimchar!" Murkrow flew out and was ready to battle. "Use Wing Attack!" Murkrow flapped his wings and dove at the chimp, ready to attack with the flat side of his wings. Chimchar was ready for the attack and dodged it, he then countered with a Scratch attack.

"Turn around and use Peck!" Murkrow shook off the pain and flew straight up in the air and he quickly turned and dove, wings at his side, he was gaining more speed and was ready to use Peck. Suddenly, Chimchar's flame/tail burned brighter and he fired an Ember attack at Murkrow, the sparks hit Murkrow without fail. "Damn, Chimchar's strong."

"How did Mike get Chimchar hurt so badly?" Tory asked herself. "This monkey has game!"

"Murkrow use Steel Wing!" Trey called. Murkrow's wings glowed white and he flew straight at Chimchar. Again, Chimchar dodged the attack and used another attack. He released fire from his mouth while doing a somersault. He then became surrounded in the fire making a... wheel?

"Trey that's Flame Wheel!" Tory warned.

Trey smirked and nodded at Murkrow, who stopped in midair. "You know what to do. Steel Wing!" Murkrow charged up Steel Wing again and headed straight for the attack that was rolling towards him. Murkrow blocked the attack with his hardened wings and kept it in place. They could all hear Chimchar's cries, trying to push on through. Murkrow quickly spread out his wings, dispersing Chimchar's attack, but strengthening his own. "Go, Combo Attack: Burn Wing!" Murkrow's wings were ablaze so he flew straight at Chimchar, who was shocked to see Murkrow using his own move.

"Now!" Murkrow slashed with his flaming wing, knocking Chimchar back. It didn't surprise anyone that Chimchar was still standing. He dodged all of Murkrow's attacks and that was a Steel and Fire move he used. Chimchar closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he opened them, he glared at Murkrow with his eyes glowing red.

"That's Leer?" Trey asked him like. "Murkrow are you okay?"

"Krow..." he silently chirped. Chimchar's eyes returned to normal and he let loose another Ember attack, hitting Murkrow and knocking him out. Trey couldn't believe it. He returned him to his Pokeball and thanked him for a great battle. Trey looked at Chimchar who seemed to be ready for another round, banging his fists on his chest and shooting Ember in the air.

"You okay with facing Pikachu now?" he asked. Chimchar nodded and motioned for Pikachu to come to battle. Pikachu scoffed and let his fur sparkle when he entered the field. "Pikachu, Headbutt!" Pikachu ran at the chimp Pokemon and attacked him with the top of his head. Chimchar back stepped and fired Ember again.

"Pikachu, dodge then use Iron Tail!" Trey shouted. Pikachu easily dodged the flames and charged up attack and slammed his hardened tail onto Chimchar. "Now Thunderbolt!" Pikachu creepily walked over to Chimchar on all fours, and then he pointed his tail at Chimchar and fired his electrical attack at him. Chimchar slowly fell to the ground and struggled to sit up.

"Now Trey!" Tory shouted. Trey nodded and pulled out an empty Pokeball. He enlarged it and tossed it at the chimp Pokemon. The ball hit him on the head and he was forced in by a red light. The ball closed a fell on the floor. It wobbled for a while before it finally made a loud _DING_!

Trey walked over and grabbed the ball. "Alright! I just caught Chimchar!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" his partner cheered.

Trey released his new friend and he immediately jumped onto his shoulders. "Welcome to the team Chimchar."

"Char!" he cried. The day finally ended and Trey and Tory set up camp. Trey let all of his Pokemon sleep outside next to the camp fire while he slept in his tent. When they all went to sleep, a small sound was heard from behind a set of bushes.

"Pip?"

**And that's the end of Chapter 13. Please R&R!**

**See! I told you guys new Pokemon would be introduced. And also a new trainer! And also Trey got a Chimchar! Woo! Thank you guys for your support and sorry for the long wait. See you next time!"**


	14. Ice Lake

**Hello again and welcome to Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over! Sorry that I'm not posting as regularly as I use to but, school just started and being a junior in high school with college classes is not going to be fun. But I have not forgotten about you! I am constantly thinking of new ideas for the story but enough of that. Let's get on with it!**

**_Message from me:_ Please share this story with your friends or family or pets. It would help if this story got really popular.**

_**Chapter 14: Ice Lake**_

After a wonderful night of relaxing, Trey and the gang head on to their destination, along with Trey's new Pokemon, Chimchar. "Things are going to be great with you, Chimchar," Trey said. The Fire Pokemon smiled as he was retreated back into his Pokeball. Pikachu jumped onto Trey's shoulder just as he started to walk the path along with Tory.

"So are you ready to meet this guy?" Tory asked.

"Sort of," he replied. "I mean, how strong is this guy? Is he going to think I'm worthy enough to train? Am I going to be worth his time? I need to know!"

Tory slapped him in the face and said, "Calm down. You'll do great."

"I sure hope so," Trey sighed. They continued to walk along the path while battling many wild Pokemon. Chimchar and Murkrow took out the majority since they were Bug and or Grass types. The trail traveled for a while so they decided to take break. Pikachu hopped down and decided to do some stretches. Trey decided to join him as he released all of his Pokemon,

"Okay you guys," he started. "Right now, how about we just relax?" Pikachu and the others looked excited about the idea and dropped to the ground. "This is the life, huh guys?"

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

"Krow,"

"Budew!"

"Char-Chimchar."

Each Pokemon nodded their heads as the five of them all closed their eyes. Tory was the only one sitting and eating with her Pokemon; Eevee, Starly, and Torchic. "_This_ is the life!"

"Eev!"

"Starly!"

"Torchic-Tor!"

"Let's not keep ourselves around here," Tory said. "How about we train?" Her Pokemon nodded as all found a clearing where they could battle each other. "Okay, first is Eevee and Starly." The fox and the bird Pokemon looked at each other with determination, while the chick Pokemon ran over next to Tory. "Quick Attack, both of you!" she called. A trail of white light emitted from the ends of each Pokemon's tails. They collided full force with only Eevee standing strong and Starly staggering backwards.

Each Pokemon was giving it their all. Starly with some nasty Steel Wings and Air Cutters, and Eevee with his Iron Tails and Shadow Balls. A rumbling sound came from the bushes behind Tory, but she didn't here it. Torchic did, and he decided to go and investigate. The bushes rustled some more as Torchic started to growl.

"Torchic! Torchic!" he cried. Tory turned around to see the problem.

"What's wrong Torchic?" she asked. Torchic pointed to the bushes as Tory saw them rustle. Eevee, Starly, and Torchic stood their ground and prepared and attack. "On the count of three. One... two... three!"

"Piplup!" said a blue Pokemon. A Piplup popped out of its hiding space and greeted Tory with a fine scare.

"A Piplup? Are you wild?" Piplup pointed behind him and Tory saw a large lake, filled with wild Piplups. The lake seemed cold as it shined with a thin layer of ice on top of it with snow on the edges of the lake as well. "Oh my goodness... it's beautiful! How come I've never seen it before?"

Piplup grabbed Tory's hand and guided her towards the lake. Tory stopped midway and shivered a little bit. "It's cold..." Torchic hopped on the scene and shot an Ember attack in the air next to Tory. Starly and Eevee on the other hand hopped onto her shoulders and used their fur/feathers to warm her. "Thanks you guys." Tory followed her Piplup guide. He guided her to the snow around the edges of the lake.

"Where did this snow come from?" Tory asked. Piplup pointed to the other end of the lake and saw some new Pokemon. It was a small, black, egg shaped Pokemon that seemed to shiver where it stood. Around its whole body was a yellow, cone-shaped cloak with orange trim. The back of the cloak has three orange rhombus-shaped spots on it. Out of its mouth, it shot out an icy cold powder into the air which fell back to the ground an on the lake.

"That's a Snorunt using Powdered Snow. Amazing! I have to show Trey!"

"Pip!" the penguin Pokemon cried. All of the other Piplups at the lake were now surrounding Tory and her Pokemon. They all hopped off of Tory and prepared to attack.

"Sno!" the orange Pokemon shouted. The Piplups turned around and bowed to him.

"He must be the king," Tory mumbled.

"Sno-Snorunt. (_She must not go._)" he said to Tory's Pokemon. The Piplups moved around and picked Tory off of her feet. The Piplup Tory first met was standing next to Snorunt.

"Torchic-Tor! (_Leave her alone!_)" Torchic cried. He was about to perform an Ember attack before Eevee stopped him.

"Eev? Eevee-Eevee? (_Why? Why can't she leave?_)" Eevee seemed to be the most level headed.

"Hello?" Tory called. "Being tied up here!" Her Pokemon turned around and saw their trainer being tied up by vines from the tree. "Starly! Cut these with Steel Wing!" Starly was about to fly to her rescue but before he could do that, she was frozen solid. Snorunt formed a light blue ball of light in front of his mouth. The ball the shot out multiples beams of blue light at Starly, when it hit, he froze in a block of ice.

"Ice Beam..." Tory grumbled. She glared at Snorunt and saw him staring at the lake, mournfully at it. Tory stopped struggling out of her vines and calmed down. "Eevee, Torchic, I got this. Take Starly and unthaw him" They were about to protest but she quickly sent them off.

Snorunt looked weary of letting them go but allowed it. "You don't want anybody finding your lake?" Tory asked Snorunt. She turned towards the Piplup standing next to him and then said, "And you thought you could trust me by showing me the lake. You thought I looked like a nice person to show your home." Piplup nodded. "And I broke that trust by going off to tell my friend." By this time, the Piplups released her from the vines as she walked over and sat next to Piplup and Snorunt. "Well trust me. Your secret's safe with me."

Snorunt and Piplup smiled and all of the other Piplups cheered. As this happened, Eevee and Torchic came back with an unfrozen Starly. Tory explained to them that it was okay and they decided to leave. After saying her goodbyes, Tory gathered her Pokemon into their Pokeballs and started back to Trey. But, she was being followed by a well known visitor.

"Piplup..." it said.

"Oh it's you!" Tory saw. "What's up, Piplup?"

"Lup... Pip-Piplup!" the penguin Pokemon chirped.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Lup!"

"Okay!" Tory pulled out an empty Pokeball and enlarged it. "Okay Piplup, you're mine!" Tory threw the Pokeball at Piplup and he happily jumped into it. The ball then opened and covered him in a red light, putting him into the ball. It landed on the floor and wobbled once... twice... three times... _ding_! Tory picked up her newly acquired Pokemon and put it on her carrying belt.

After a few minutes of walking, Tory made it back to Trey, who was just finishing up his training with his Pokemon. "I thought you were relaxing?" Tory asked.

Trey turned around and quickly grew a smile on his face. "We got bored and decided on some more training. So did you have fun on your walk?"

"Of course. I met some new Pokemon, did some training, and I got a new friend." Tory opened her Pokeball and out came the blue, penguin Pokemon, Piplup.

"Oh wow! You got a Piplup. Come here everyone. Let's meet our new friend!" Trey called his Pokemon over and they got acquainted to their new Water Pokemon friend. "Where did you find him?"

Piplup quickly glanced at Tory and she replied, "He found me." She winked at Piplup and they all decided it was time to head back onto the path to the Master House.

What challenges a waits for the team now with Tory's new Pokemon? Find out next time on Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over!

_**-End Chapter-**_-

**Please R&R**

**Well that was a quick one. I'm sorry, this was a rushed chapter because I didn't have much of an idea of how Tory got Piplup, but she has him. Please don't hate. I wanted Tory to have some "fame time" in this story and here it is! She maybe the main person in the next chapter but I don't know. We'll have to see. (_wink wink_) So tune in for the next chapter! **

**So here we are with more trivia questions!**

**1. Someone is evolving soon! Can you tell me who it is?**

**2. What should Tory's main goal be in the story?**

**3. If Tory starts her own journey, should she stay with Trey or go off on her own?**


	15. The (Almost) Burning of Eterna Forest

**Hello my fans and welcome to Chapter 15 of ****Pokémon: The Descendents Take Over****! It's been like, what, 4 months since I wrote another chapter. I'm so sorry! If you could forgive me, let's get on with Chapter 15!**

**_Chapter 15: The (Almost) Burning of Eterna Forest_**

After Piplup was introduced to the team, Trey and the gang continued walking. Their destination to the Master House was well on Trey's mind. The fact that he was going to train with a master of Electric, Water, and Flying Pokémon made him itchy with excitement.

"Calm down, Trey," Tory said. "The house isn't going anywhere."

"So?" Trey asked. "I just cannot wait! And now that you have Piplup, maybe he can teach you some techniques, too." Tory smiled at the thought. But she quickly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing," She started to walk ahead of Trey. "Let's just hurry up."

The next half-hour was semi-quiet. With the occasional wild Pokémon popping out of nowhere. As they hit the end of the trail there seemed to be no where else to go - a dead end.

"What?" Trey shouted. "What do they mean 'dead end'?"

"It means there's no where else to go," Tory sighed. They stood there for a while, not saying a word, trying to decide what to do next. "We could go back and then cross Eterna Forest."

"Better than standing here," Trey frowned.

As our heroes walked back down the path, the see someone that they didn't see when they were walking up the path. A young girl with straight black hair sitting in the middle of the pathway. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was meditating. On top of her head was a gold, fox-like Pokémon that was meditating with her. She heard their footsteps and spoke up, "Need me to move?" without even opening her eyes.

"Uhh... yeah," Tory stammered. "Please."

The girl turned around and smiled, "Where are you headed?" Her eyes were closed shut.

"To the Master House," Trey said, "it's actually the other way but there was a dead end and we couldn't get past."

The girl hummed a soft tune which awoken her Pokémon. It jumped off of her head and landed right in front of Treys knees. "Abra help me up." The yellow Pokémon known as Abra helped lift the girl off the ground and started heading into the direction of the master house. She stopped momentarily only to say, "Are you coming?" to our confused travelers. They both shrugged at each other and decided to follow. They finally met her pace and saw that her eyes still weren't open.

"So may we ask your name?" Tory asked.

"My name is Ashley and this is Abra," she said.

Trey pulled out his Pokedex behind the fox-like creature. "_Abra, the Psi Pokémon. When Abra senses an imminent attack, it escapes by teleporting._" He looked about two feet tall with a tail that curved to the top of its head. Its torso looked like he was wearing armor because of his it has two pauldron-shaped pieces on its shoulders and a fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers on each hand, and three toes, two in the front on either side, and one in the back near the ankle.

"My name is Trey,"

"_Pika-Pikachu!_"

"And I'm Tory."

"Glad to make your acquaintance," Ashley said. "So you're planning on going to the master house?"

"Yeah!" Trey shouted. "I heard he's really strong and could teach my Pokémon some awesome-" before Trey finished, Ashley tripped and landed right on her face. "Oh man! Are you okay? How did you not see that?"

"_Abra_!" the Psychic Pokémon yelled. Trey took a step back but Ashley patted his head.

"It's okay Abra. It was my own fault." she quickly rubbed her closed eye and dug in her pocket for a pair of black sunglasses and a small stick. She put the glasses on and with a flick of the wrist, the stick stretched to a 4 foot white rod with a red tip at the bottom. "I'm blind," she said.

Tory elbowed Trey in the ribs. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean any harm."

"It's quite alright," she said. "I sometimes forget that I'm blind." she giggled. "I could only imagine the confused looks on your faces. But, when you're around a Psychic Pokémon for as long as I have, it seems like that I can just sense my surroundings so my imagination seems like I can see."

"What do you mean?" Tory asked.

Ashley looked down at Abra and smiled. "Pokémon have a strange affect on us humans. Whether it is physically, emotionally, or even spiritually. I feel that Abra's Psychic powers help me sense where I am. How else would I have known where to go?" She pointed to the direction opposite of the master house. "That's the direction that we came from." She pointed to the other side, "and this is where we're going."

Trey was amazed of how Abra affected Ashley so much. It seems like he helped her see in a whole new way. He looked at his Pikachu at his shoulder and smiled. "You gotta love your friends." Ashley smiled too. She turned around and the three of them started walking again.

As they reached the dead end, Trey sighed as loud as he could. "See? We couldn't get through even if we wanted too."

"Don't look with your eyes," Ashley said. Ashley starts moving her cane around in front of her touching the trees and bushes. She smiles when she started to tap on the same tree repeatedly. "Abra, use Hidden__Power on this tree," she said. Abra's entire body became outlined in yellow and small blue orbs started to circle around him. Abra then swung his arms forward and the blue orbs attacked the tree.

"TORRRR!" said a loud cry. The tree began to shuffle and moved out of the way, making an entirely new path for our travelers.

"What was that?" Trey asked. "A moving tree?"

"That was an Exeggutor!" Tory gasped. "It's a Grass/Psychic Pokémon that originated from the Kanto region. Just think of a thick palm tree with legs and coconuts. But the coconuts have faces on them. _That_ is an Exeggutor."

"Wow..." Trey awed.

"_Pika..._" went his Pokémon.

"Welcome to Eterna Forest," Ashley said. They all crawled through the small opening and the scenery changed dramatically. Instead of a pathway with trees on each end, Eterna forest was covered in trees and tall grass everywhere. Out of the corner of Tory's eye, she saw a large rock covered in moss with some sleeping Pokémon next to it.

"Eterna Forest?!" Trey exclaimed. "We're not supposed to be here yet!"

"Don't worry," Ashley assured. "We'll be at the Master's House faster than you can say..." she paused for a moment."Does anybody else smell charcoal?" A confusing thought at that, until Trey and Tory suddenly understood. There was the smell of burning charcoal in the area.

"Maybe somebody is having a barbeque!" Trey thought.

"No," Ashley looked nervous. She took one more, big sniff before saying, "It's heading toward us. Hide!"

The three trainers - as well as Pikachu and Abra - ducked down into some bushes. They looked around for the source of that smell until it appeared in front of them. It was a small, slug looking Pokémon that appear to consist entirely of red, hot magma with a pair of bright yellow eyes on short stalks and a small mouth.

"What is that you guys?" Ashley asked.

After pulling out his Pokedex, Trey received a good definition on the new Pokémon. "_Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs._"

"Did that thing say Slugma?" Ashley asked again. Trey quietly said yes. "A Fire Pokémon in a forest. Something is about to go down."

Out of the blue, an older man came from behind the tree and walked directly behind Slugma. He was wearing a black business suit with a red, yellow, and blue striped tie, He was well built and had weird light blue hair and blue eyes. "Slugma," he said. "Torch this place down with Flamethrower." His slug looking Pokémon followed the orders. Our of Slugma's mouth came a column of fire, burning everything it touched.

"What are you doing?" Trey popped out of the bushes intending to stop these flames. Problem was Trey didn't have a Pokémon that could stop this.

"I'll take care of this!" Tory called. She pulled out two Pokeballs and threw them in the air. "Piplup! Eevee! Put out these flames!" Out of her Pokeballs came her trusted fox Pokémon, Eevee, and her newly acquired penguin Pokémon, Piplup. "Eevee circle the flames with Quick Attack!" As instructed, Eevee took a portion of the burning trees and circled around it. Faster and faster, a train of light emitted behind Eevee and the flames quickly subsided. "Now Piplup use..." Tory thought for a moment. "Trey, help!"

Trey pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Piplup for moves. "Try Brine?"

"Okay!" Tory called. "Piplup use Brine!" Piplup opened her beak and shot a powerful stream of water at the burning trees and bushes, dowsing the flames.

"Okay, I'll bite," the man walked closer to the two young trainers. "Who are you? Cops? Special forces? Undercover agents?" Trey and Tory raised an eyebrow at the man. "Hmm... by the looks of it, it seems that the two of you are just ordinary trainers." He pulled out two more Pokeballs. "This shouldn't take long"

"Who are you?" Trey asked. "What are you doing to Eterna Forest?"

The man looked around and snickered. "Well I think it looks like I'm burning it. Shinx, Gible, end this!" He threw his Pokeballs in the air and out in a flash, two more Pokémon came out.

The first one was a small, pudgy dragon with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. It is dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers its abdomen to the bottoms of its jaws. It has two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe on its backs. The fin on its head is strong enough to carry a person.

Trey pulled out his Pokedex, "_Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat."_

The next one was presumably to be Shinx. It looks like a lion cub or even kitten. Its fur is mostly blue, yet there is an arrangement of black fur under its neck like a collar. Its forelegs each have a gold ring around them. It has large, oval ears with gold star-like symbols in them, similar to the star on its tail.

_"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hair on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."_

"I've never seen these Pokémon before," Trey admitted. Slugma crawled its way over to its partners Shinx and Gible. The man gave Trey a smirk as he pulled out two more Pokeballs. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up though. Chimchar! Murkrow! I choose you!" Out of a flash, Trey's Pokémon emerged. The new team member, the happy little chimp Pokémon, Chimchar, and as well as Trey's first _caught_ Pokémon, the black crow Pokémon, Murkrow.

"I don't see how you could defeat me," the man said.

"Who are you?" Trey asked again.

"Who am _I_?" he questioned. "Well I'll tell you who I am! I am the man who will make a mark on Sinnoh history! I am the one who will teach these people a lesson! You can call me... Dionte."

"Dionte..." Ashley let that name sink in. She found her way towards Tory and motioned to follow her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's no time," Ashley replied. "I need you to battle me." Abra jumped in front of Ashley and prepared a fighting stance.

"What? Why?"

"Do you see this rock?" Ashley used her cane to search for it, but she finally found it. It was the large boulder Tory saw that was covered in moss. "Battle me with Eevee and something amazing will happen."

"I don't understand..." Tory muttered.

Ashley sighed. "Abra told me that Dionte has one more Pokémon, a very strong one. And I believe that Eevee is the only that could defeat it. Now battle me!" Tory looked at Eevee's Pokeball. She looked up and nodded and prepared for a fight.

Trey looked into Dionte's eyes. He couldn't help but feel scared. But, his Pokémon reassured him and he knew it was going to be okay. "Go Murkrow!"

**I would say this is a great stopping point. Sorry, last chapter I said someone was evolving. But I think I gave a pretty good hint on who it is. So! Next time that Pokémon will evolve and Trey will battle Dionte. How about some good old trivia questions?**

**1. What do you think Dionte plans to accomplish by burning Eterna Forest?**

**2. Do you think Trey will defeat Dionte?**

**3. What is Dionte's last Pokémon?**

**Find the answers to all these questions and more on ****Pokémon: The Descendents Take Over****!**


	16. The Great Boss Battle

**Hello again folks! Welcome to another installment of ****Pokémon: DTO****! Now here we go! The battle between Trey and Dionte! Who will win?! Who will fall! Find out in this chapter!**

**_Chapter 16: The Great Boss Battle_**

"Go use Scratch!" Trey called. Chimchar reared his claws back and slashed at the Electric Pokémon, Shinx. Shinx quickly dodged the attack and prepared for his own.

"Shinx use Spark!" Dionte shouted. Shinx prepared himself by surrounding his body in blue electricity and then tackled Chimchar to the floor.

"Don't let him get to you Chimchar!" Trey cheered. "Give it your all! Flame Wheel!" Chimchar stood right back up and started to curl in a ball. When he did, he released a ball of fire from his mouth which then wrapped around him. "Go get him Chimchar!"

"Pitiful," Dionte said. "Dodge." Shinx instinctively moved away from the attack. "Thunder Fang." Blue electricity surged inside Shinx's mouth. He opened up to show that his top fangs were enveloped in that same blue electricity. He then bit down on Chimchar which shocked him pretty hard. Chimchar was out for the count.

"No..." Trey returned Chimchar to his Pokeball. Trey has seen how much power Dionte's Pokémon have. He's already defeated Murkrow and now Chimchar. What's worse is that he still has all three of his Pokémon. Pikachu is all that is left.

"Pika..." his mouse Pokémon gasped.

"I know buddy. But, listen. You're all that's left. I need you to be strong or else this guy is going to continue what he's doing. Will you do that for me?" Pikachu jumped off Trey's shoulders and landed on the battle field; releasing a massive amount of electricity from his cheeks and allowed his fur to shine as bright as a star.

"A shiny Pikachu?" Dionte asked.

"You got that right!" Trey shouted. "Pikachu hit 'em with a barrage of Iron Tails!" Pikachu's lightning bolt tail stiffened along with it glowing into a bright white color. He then repeatedly swung his tail around at Dionte's Shinx. Shinx was able to dodge most of them, but Pikachu got smart. He swung his tail downward, making Shinx believe he was going to strike his head, but instead, he hit the ground below them, making Shinx misstep. Pikachu took this opportunity to strike and hit him 3... 4... 5... 6 times with Iron Tail.

"Shinx!" Dionte cried. Shinx didn't faint, but he was exhausted. "Where did he get that power?" Pikachu jumped back in front of Trey with a look of anger towards Shinx and Dionte.

"Ready for some more?" Trey smirked.

"You think just because you got a lucky hit, you think that you could defeat me?" Dionte shouted. "Shinx, show no mercy, use Thunder Fang!" Once again, blue electricity enveloped Shinx's mouth and when he opened up his top fangs were generating that electricity. Shinx ran towards Pikachu, but he barely moved a step.

"Pikachu," Trey calmly said. "Iron Tail! You know what to do!" Pikachu readied his tail and allowed Shinx to bite down on it. It didn't hurt Pikachu and it didn't hurt Shinx. Instead, Pikachu absorbed the attack and allowed his Iron Tail to be charged with electricity.

"What in the world?!" Dionte gasped.

"Your Shinx is strong," Trey started. "But, he doesn't give off a lot of electricity. It's not even enough to pull off a combo attack."

"A combo what?"

"Pikachu! Use your own electricity for our signature move!" Pikachu struck Shinx away and jumped in the air. He then used Thunderbolt with Iron Tail still in effect. Iron Tail absorbed the electricity to perform the attack we all call... "Use Combo Attack: Conductor Tail!" With electricity only being surged through Pikachu's tail, he struck down Shinx in just one shout as a large amount of sparks flew into the air.

"Did you see that?" Tory asked. She has just finished her battle with Ashley and Abra and returned her Pokémon to her Pokeball after giving him some Potions. "Pikachu is using Conductor Tail."

"Conductor Tail?" Ashley pondered. "What do you mean? I've never heard of that move before."

"It's a combo attack. Trey and his Pokémon practice using two moves at the same time to allow for one more powerful attack. In this case, Trey's Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Iron Tail, making Pikachu's tail become a physically charged lightning rod. It shot sparks in the air, a lot of them. Trey must be in trouble."

"Then we have to hurry," Ashley said.

"Slugma," Dionte called. "Flamethrower!"

"Think you can copy Murkrow?" Trey asked Pikachu. His mouse Pokémon nodded and prepared his Iron Tail.

Slugma opened his mouth and shot a stream of fire towards Pikachu. "Dionte! Prepare for another combo!" Pikachu caught the Flamethrower with his metal tail and allowed the fire to be absorbed, making Pikachu's tail combust. "Combo Attack: Burn Tail!" Pikachu took his fiery tail and struck Dionte's Slugma, knocking him out for good. Dionte stared in shock as two of his Pokémon have fainted. But, then he started to chuckled.

"Oh man!" Dionte laughed. "I haven't had a battle like this in ages! You're really something... what was your name? Trey? Well whatever it is, you have potential."

Trey decided not to take his compliment lightly. "Thanks," he plainly said.

"No! I mean it! You're very strong. And who doesn't like a strong trainer by his side?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"What I mean is," Dionte started as he pulled out his last Pokeball, "I want you to join me."

"Don't do it Trey!" I voice shouted. Trey turned to see Tory and Ashley running the path.

"Where did you two go?" Trey asked.

"No time for that!" Tory said. "Don't consider anything he has to offer."

"You sound like you know who I am," Dionte smirked.

"Now I know," Tory replied. "Before I left, I noticed that symbol underneath your jacket collar. It had a 'U' didn't it?" Dionte lifted his jacket color to show a bright blue, bolded 'U' symbol underneath. "I knew I saw that symbol somewhere. You were on television two years ago for burning all the forests in the Hoenn Region. You're Dionte, the one man show."

Dionte started clapping. "Congrats! You got almost everything correct. Except for the fact that I'm not a one man show anymore."

"What do you mean?" Trey asked.

"I have recruited a few members into a new organization," he admitted.

"How many is a few?" Trey was afraid to ask.

"Well that all depends," he started. "Can you count past a hundred?" Everyone gasped. "I am the leader of Team Utopia. Ironic isn't it?"

"Utopia?" Ashley asked. "You're burning down forests and causing havoc to all the Pokémon living here! That's _not_ a utopia!"

"Exactly!" Dionte exclaimed. "The reason why I decided to start this organization is so I can create a Utopia!"

"By burning down everything in your path?" Trey said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't sound like paradise to me."

"You all don't understand," Dionte sighed. "Gible, knock him out for good!" Out of his Pokeball came out the small blue land shark Pokémon, Gible.

"Gib-Gible!" the Dragon Pokémon shouted.

"Pika..." Pikachu was tired.

"Pikachu..." Trey muttered. "Just once more, okay?" Pikachu looked at his trainer and prepared his next attack. "That's the spirit! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Gible stand your ground," Dionte said. "And he calls himself a Pokémon trainer." The electric attack hit but Gible just stood there and yawned.

"Pika?!" Pikachu back stepped.

"What happened?" Trey gasped.

"Trey..." Tory groaned. "Gible is a part Ground-type Pokémon. Electric attacks won't work on him."

"Please," Dionte sighed. "Gible use Dig!" Using his claw-like fins, Gible dug a hole straight into the ground. The area was silent. Waiting for the attack to hit.

"Trey!" Ashley shouted. "Get Pikachu out of there! Dig is a Ground-type move and if it lands, it'll be over!"

"Pikachu!" Trey called. Too late. From underneath Pikachu, a small hole appeared and Gible popped out only to knock Pikachu off its feet. "Pikachu are you okay?" Pikachu struggled on the floor.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Dionte called. Gible's hand began to glow a light blue color. He then charged at Pikachu, ready to attack.

"Pikachu get up and dodge!" Trey shouted. Pikachu wobbled on the ground for a few moments and at the last second, he jumped into the air as Gible slashed the ground. "Now come down with Headbutt!" Pikachu turned into a diving position. Head position forward, Pikachu dived down and struck Gible in the back. "All right we're back on track!" Pikachu flipped over and stood in front of Trey, ready for another round.

"Gible!" Dionte growled. "Use Dragon Pulse!" From Gible's mouth came a turquoise ball of energy. "Fire!" Gible shot the ball straight at Pikachu, intending to end this.

"Doesn't this look familiar, Pikachu?" Trey asked.

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded.

"You know what to do," he said back at his partner. Pikachu stiffened up his tail and prepared for his Iron Tail attack. "Now!" when the ball came close, Pikachu tried to smack it away, but it wasn't working. Instead of hitting it back. Pikachu struggled to even hold it in place. The ball energy of energy was forcing Pikachu of his feet. But Pikachu stood hit ground.

"Gible hit him with another Dragon Pulse!" Dionte commanded. Another turquoise ball of energy shot out of Gible's mouth. The second one managed to hit the first one and they combined to a larger size. An even larger Dragon Pulse. Pikachu shifted his feet to try and handle the extra power.

"If he wants more power then we'll give him more power!" Trey said. "Pikachu! Put everything you have to hit these back! Combo Attack: Conductor Tail!" Pikachu's eyes sprang open as his tail was covered in electrical power. The power was so great, it even cause the Dragon Pulse to become electrically charged.

"No!" Dionte yelled. Pikachu managed to swing back the attack and is now heading towards Gible. The ball energy lost it's electrical charged and landed a direct hit. Gible has fainted.

"Alright!" Trey cheered. "We won!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" his partner cheered along with.

"Now how about you get out of Eterna Forest and never come back!" Trey threatened to Dionte. "Unless you want to play again sometime."

Dionte returned Gible to his Pokeball and glared at Trey. "You think this is some sort of game?" he said. Dionte pulled out another Pokeball but it was different. Instead of a standard red and white Pokeball, this one was white at the bottom but black at the top with a yellow 'H' pattern at the top. "I haven't even begun to play..."

"That's an Ultra Ball..." Tory gasped.

"An Ultra Ball?" Trey asked. "Why would he use that to catch Pokémon?"

"Probably trying to catch a Pokémon not easy to catch in the first place..." Ashley pondered. "Tory, this is the Pokémon I was talking about. Be prepared." Tory nodded and got ready for the worse.

"It's time to play!" Dionte said as he threw the Ultra Ball in the air. The ball opened and in a flash of white light, a large dinosaur-like Pokémon appeared. It was big, with large claws and green, armor-like hide that covers its body. There were many spikes protruding from the back of its head, neck, shoulder, and tip of its tail. The armor also presents a couple of holes at the knees and the back and four holes at the chest. There are also two blue rhombus-shaped pieces of armor that cover the creature's belly and back.

"What is that thing?" Trey stuttered

"Say hello to Tyranitar," Dionte smirked.

_"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand._" Trey's Pokedex said.

"Pika..." Pikachu was tired.

"Pikachu," Trey sighed. Trey was about to give up but his partner shot electricity out of his cheeks. "You still want to fight?"

"Pika!" his partner cheered.

"There's no use," Dionte said. "Tyranitar, Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar opened its mouth and a ball of black and purple energy formed. The attack fired and purple circles shot towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge!" The attack barely missed as Pikachu stepped out of the way. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail began to glow a bright white and went to strike Tyranitar, but instead he caught Pikachu's tail and is now dangling upside-down in Tyranitar's hand.

"That Tyranitar should've been blown away by Pikachu's Iron Tail," Tory said. "Isn't it part Rock and part Dark?"

"This is really bad," Ashley said.

"Now Tyranitar," Dionte called. "Throw that pipsqueak in the air and use Stone Edge!"

"No!" Trey shouted.

Tyranitar threw Pikachu high into the air and two blue rings formed diagonally around him. The rings began to glow white then they took form of chunks of grey stones. Tyranitar roared and the stones headed straight for Pikachu. Direct hit.

"Now use Dark Pulse again!" Dionte commanded. Tyranitar fired another stream on purple circles and they landed right on Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Trey couldn't help but watch as his partner was being beaten. "Use Headbutt!" Pikachu struggled up and slowly ran towards Tyranitar. He stopped about two feet away from the armored Pokémon.

"Stomp," Dionte said. Tyranitar lifted up one of its foot and 'stomped' on Pikachu. "Finish this with Hyper Beam," A small orange orb formed in front of Tyranitar's mouth; you could almost feel the energy in the attack.

"Pikachu get up!" Trey called. Pikachu just lied there as Tyranitar prepared his most powerful attack.

"Fire!" Dionte shouted. An orange beam shot from Tyranitar's mouth and landed a direct hit on Pikachu, covering him in a dust cloud... or so we thought. When the dust cloud cleared, Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

"Pikachu?" Trey gasped. "Pikachu, where are you?" He looked all over until he saw his partner, laid limp on top of the back an unknown Pokémon.

It was a tan colored Pokémon that resembled both a cat and a fox. It had one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its four paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look kind of like a plant. It has a longer sprout on its forehead that takes a bit of an 'S' shape. Both its ears and tail share a leaf-like quality.

"I'm sorry," Tory said as she walked up in front of Trey. "I couldn't let you hurt my friend anymore."

"Tory..." Trey said. "Is that your Pokémon?"

"Of course it is!" she smirked. "Don't you recognize him? It's Eevee!"

"What?" Trey exclaimed. "That's not Eevee."

"You're right," Tory giggled. She turned to Dionte with a glare. "You and Tyranitar are going down by me and my partner, Leafeon!"

The tan Pokémon jumped to Trey and he picked Pikachu and put him in his arms. "Are you okay buddy?" Pikachu opened his eyes and slowly nodded.

"_Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant._" Trey's Pokedex explained.

"We'll take it from here Trey," Tory said. Leafeon jumped in front of her and prepared for battle.

"Leaf!" it growled.

"Actually I'm done here," Dionte said. "Let's go Tyranitar." They both turned around and began to leave until Leafeon ran in front of them and prepared for an attack.

"Trey was only able to use 3 Pokémon in this battle," Tory said. "Since you've used 4, it's only fair that I sub in."

"You don't want to battle me," Dionte murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh but I do," Tory smirked. "Leafeon use Iron Tail!" Leafeon's tail glowed bright white and struck Tyranitar in the chest. The beast of a Pokémon groaned and prepared for battle.

"Tyranitar use Stone Edge!" Dionte shouted. Grey stones formed around Tyranitar and he fired them at the Grass Pokémon. Leafeon was very agile and was able to move out of the way of Tyranitar's attack.

Leafeon flipped over Tyranitar and landed gracefully in front of Tory. "Is that all you got?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Dionte screamed. "Dark Pulse!" Purple circles of energy fired from Tyranitar's mouth.

"Get close with Quick Attack!" Tory shouted. Leafeon ran and a trail of white light emitted behind him. He dodged the attack and was able to get right in front of Tyranitar's face. "Now Shadow Ball!" Leafeon opened his mouth and fired a ball of black and purple energy. The attack landed directly in Tyranitar's face. The attack didn't do much but stagger him but it surely surprised both the Pokémon and its trainer.

"Wow..." Trey was astounded. "Leafeon is amazing!"

"Let's hope that he can over power Tyranitar though," Ashley stated. Trey nodded ad continued to watch.

"Iron Tail!"

"Stone Edge!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Stomp!"

Attack after attack, both Pokémon weren't giving in. Tyranitar released a powerful Dark Pulse and hit spot on. Leafeon struggled after a barrage of attacks.

"It's time," Dionte said. "Stomp!" Tyranitar ran towards Leafeon and brought his foot down upon the small Pokémon, trapping him.

"Oh no!" Tory screamed. "Leafeon get out of there!" Leafeon struggled to get up but Tyranitar would not let go.

"Now use Hyper Beam to finish this!" Dionte said.

"Leaf!" the verdant Pokémon screamed.

"Leafeon!" Tory shouted. "_It's no use!_" she thought. "_We're done for!_"

"Tory, don't give up!" Trey and Ashley cheered. "You can do it!"

Tyranitar opened his mouth and a small orange ball of energy formed. "_They're_ _right..._" she thought again."There's no way we're giving up now! Right Leafeon?"

"Eon!"

"Shadow Ball!" Tory commanded. A purple ball of dark energy shot from Leafeon's mouth and hit Tyranitar in the chin. With his mouth pointed upward, he shot his attack into the air and staggered backwards a couple of feet. "Iron Tail!" Leafeon's leaf-like tail turned to a bright white color and struck Tyranitar in the side.

"This isn't over!" Dionte complained. "Use Dark Pulse now!" But Tyranitar didn't move. "What are you waiting for?! Attack!"

"Hyper Beam is a move where the user needs time to charge!" Ashley explained. "I thought you would've known that Dionte."

"Tory!" Trey cheered. "Now's your chance! Finish him!"

"Let's test out our new move Leafeon!" Tory called. "Leafeon, use Leaf Blade to end this once and for all!" Leafeon straightened his tail and instead of it glowing white like it does for Iron Tail, it was glowing a very bright green color. Leafeon jumped and twirled into the air. From high in the sky, Leafeon came down hard and hit Tyranitar right on the top of his head. The armored Pokémon fell to the floor and was out cold.

"All right!" Trey shouted.

"We won!" Tory cheered. Trey ran to Tory and gave her a huge congratulatory hug as Leafeon, Ashley, Abra, and Pikachu did the same. Dionte returned Tyranitar to his Ultra Ball and turned to walk away.

"Hey Dionte!" Trey called. Dionte stopped in mid stride.

"This loss was just a set back," he explained. "I will make sure that Sinnoh, and every other region in this world, burn. In. _Hell_!" And he walked away and out of sight.

**Whoa! What a battle! What an opponent! What an ending! That's what I call, good writing. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to stay tuned for the next ****Pokémon: The Descendents Take Over****!**


	17. Enter Octavian

**Hello again everybody! On February 27, 2013, I found out that this story was added to the community ****Pokémon's Best of the Best****. Thank you so much for all the support and for making my story this popular. I don't plan on ending this soon. I mean, Trey **_**just**_** started his journey. He's not done yet. So keep up the favorites, and give me some reviews on what you guys would like to see. Now without further ado, ****Pokémon: The Descendents Take Over****! **

_**Chapter 17: Enter Octavian**_

The sun setting in the distance gave the sky a pinkish, orangeish hue to it. Tory sat peacefully in the grass next to her newly evolved Leafeon, staring out at a lake that changed to an orange tint thanks to the sun. She sighed as Trey and Pikachu came up behind them.

"Ashley is meditating with Abra," Trey said. "She said we should set up camp and head out again in the morning."

"I'm scared," Tory muttered.

"What?"

"I'm scared!" she stood up and walked a step closer towards the lake.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom," she started. "My mom tolled me stories, of evil organizations who try to destroy, take over, and or change the world. There've been many when your dad was traveling, and now after years, a new one has showed up."

"Yeah," Trey said. "My mother told me about Team Galactic. Their leader, Cyrus, tried using the legendary Pokémon to change the world in his own image."

"Now I wonder if..."

"If we have to save everyone." Trey finished. "It's tough, I know. Someone has to do it. But let's just hope it's not us." Trey walked next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Tory sighed in relief and leaned her head on Trey's shoulders. She could feel his body tense and she giggled. "I wonder if we'll see him again. Dionte I mean."

Trey clutched to Tory tighter and looked down at Pikachu. His partner nodded and gave Trey a thumbs up. "Well if we do, we'll be stronger."

By morning, the three trainers were up and ready to meet the Storm Master. They crossed another section out of Eterna Forest and back onto Trainer's Path. The other side of the forest was filled with luscious green trees and bushes. All of which had assortments of berries and flowers on them. Tory decided to take some berries, saying they'll be useful in our travels. Ashley walked next to Abra, holding on to his head, and was gliding her hand against the hard tree trunks.

"Yes," she muttered. "This is the path."

There were many Pokémon along the way: Starlys, Budews, Bidoofs, the evolved form of Bidoof, Bibarel, and also plenty of other forestry Pokémon.

"There are a lot of Pokémon here," Tory said in amazement. She quickly noticed a small pudgy looking Pokémon. It had a round, teal body with a cream colored spot on the front along with a round head. Its fur drapes down its cream colored feet.

"What is that?" Tory asked. "It's fast. Moving from tree to tree. What's it doing?"

Trey looked over and laughed. "That's a Munchlax! It's eating the berries off the trees right now. They rarely get full."

Trey pulled out his Pokedex and aloud it to scan the Munchlax. "_Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing,_" it said.

"A Munchlax?" Ashley asked. "Here?" She stopped Abra and had him slowly glide her to a tree. She felt the rough bark and said, "Wild Munchlaxs, they don't normally live around these kinds of trees."

"That's because it isn't wild," a voice said. The Munchlax perked at the voice and hopped out of the tree. He stood next to a young guy. He was tall with dark tan skin. His hair was black and curled into long dreadlocks that reached his mid forearm. He wore a blue and green bandana on his head along with a pair of khaki shorts and a blue and green tie dye shirt.

"Uhm..." Tory stuttered. "Hi? How long have you been standing there?"

"Every since you noticed my Pokémon," he said. He patted Munchlax on the head and returned him to his Pokeball. "My name is Walt."

Trey decided to introduce everybody. "MY name is Trey. This is Pikachu, Tory, Ashley, and Abra. You here to see the Master House?"

"Not necessarily," he replied. "I'm one of those people you would call... a last resort."

"A last resort?" Ashley chimed. "There weren't many trainers around to battle."

"Well that's too bad," Walt laughed. He laughed in a way were he wasn't being sincere at all. "They usually all leave when somebody get's to me. Too bad, too. I love to battle with trainers. Well the Master doesn't want to be seen right now. He believes nobody can get to him so he locked himself in for the day."

"You're kidding right?" Trey shouted. "We came all this way for a sleeping master? No! this is not going to happen. I want to see him _now_!"

"I'm sorry, man," Walt shrugged. "But rules are rules." He turned to walk away through a small exit in the forest. Trey pulled out his Pokeball and threw it in the air and out came his grass Pokémon, Budew.

"Battle me," he said.

"Battle?"

"Yes. If I win, you take me to see the master. If I loose, we'll never come back."

"Interesting..." Walt pondered the proposition. "Okay you're one! Go Munchlax!" The Big Eater Pokémon popped out of the Pokeball and prepared for a battle.

The trainers and their Pokémon walked deeper into the forest until they reached a large field. Big enough for a heated battle.

"One-on-one you two," Tory reffed. "Ready? Set? Go!"

"We'll start!" Walt called. "Munchlax use Stockpile!" Munchlax took a deep breath and his body glowed in a purple light then quickly faded.

"That's it?" Trey taunted. "Budew use Poison Sting!" Budew nodded and opened her mouth so the teal Pokémon was shot with hundreds of poisonous, purple darts. Munchlax took the attack head on and didn't even flinch. "That should have done more damage. Budew use Cut!"

Budew stood her ground and a long, white glowing blade erupted from between her vines. She dashed for Munchlax and started slashing away. Munchlax Felt the pain this time as he was now staggering to stand.

"Munchlax!" Walt called. "Another Stockpile!" Munchlax took anotherbreath of air and his body glowed again with purple light and quickly faded. "There's another," Walt winked.

"Trey, be careful!" Ashley cried.

"She's right!" Tory followed. "Stockpile can be used in two ways; to heal the user or to damage the opponent greatly. Those are the moves Swallow or Spit Up."

Trey took in the words of advice. He needed to beat Munchlax before he used either of those attacks. _He used Stockpile already twice,_ Trey thought. _How many times can he possibly use it?_ Walt answered Trey's thoughts by calling for another Stockpile. _Three times? This has gone far enough._ "Budew! Let's hit this guy with Seed Bomb!" Budew liked the idea. She jumped into the air and a green ball of light formed in the shape of a seed. Budew fired the projectile and it exploded on impact with Munchlax.

"Munchlax are you okay?" Walt called. The cloud of smoke cleared and everyone saw Munchlax, battered and beaten. "Three's the max. Munchlax use Swallow!" Before Trey could react, Munchlax made a _GULP _sound and his body was glowing in the same purple light, only brighter. All of Munchlax's scars and bruises suddenly went away.

"All of that hard work," Trey complained.

"Well now that I know your battle strategy we can finally win. Munchlax use Body Slam!" Munchlax ran towards Budew and slammed his whole front side into her. Budew rolled off just as Walt called his next attack. "Uproar, now!" Munchlax started to yell and stomp his feet. While this was happening, a blue sound wave was coming from his mouth. It pushed Budew with so much force that she fell back and hit a tree.

"Budew!" The small Pokémon cried.

"You're never going to see the Master House with that kind of strategy," Walt taunted. "You've wasted your time."

"You think so?" Trey asked. Budew slowly stood up but still wanted to fight. "You say that you know my battle strategy, but you're wrong."

"You're done for Walt," Tory said.

"I wish I could see your face right now," Ashley laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Walt shouted. "This is over!" Munchlax continued his Uproar but Budew moved away from the sound waves.

"Budew!" Trey called. "Time to teach this guy who we really are. First use Mega Drain!" Budew opened her vines and a vortex of green energy sapped the life out of Munchlax, restoring her health as well as dealing damage.

Munchlax couldn't stop the Uproar but he managed to hit Budew again wit the blue sound waves. Budew stood up and readied for the next attack. "Time for a combo," Trey said.

"A what?" Walt asked annoyingly.

"Budew, Combo Attack: Drain Blade!" Budew used her vines to release another Cut blade, but instead of glowing white, it was glowing bright green and swirling with a green aura. Budew jumped and slashed at Munchlax once. Both of them glowed green as Budew was healing herself with the damage she dealt. She sheathed the blade and jumped back.

"This can't be happening," Walt muttered.

"Oh it's happening, Trey said. The Uproar subsided and Munchlax was left out of breath. "Now for the finishing touch! Combo Attack: Poison Seed!" Budew opened her mouth and a small green light formed. But then it changed colors, instead of a green seed, the ball grew and glowed dark purple. Budew fired the bomb and Munchlax had no time to move as the seed exploded on his chest in a dark purple smoke cloud. When it cleared, Munchlax was face down and definitely not moving.

"That was a great battle," Trey returned Budew to her Pokeball after congratulating her and walked over to Walt.

Walt bent down and flipped Munchlax. "Are you okay?" Munchlax nodded and Walt returned him to his Pokeball. "You're right. It was. Haven't had a battle like that since... let's just say a long time." They both shook hands and laughed.

"Can we pass through now?" Tory asked.

Walt laughed. "You know, I was having so much fun, I forgot all about the Master. Follow me." As the four trainer traveled deep into the forest; the deeper they went, though, the brighter the forest became. They continued to walk the trail; the trees became fuller and livelier. The trunks were dark brown and the leaves were beautiful bright green, shading the entire group as the walked.

As if reading there minds, Walt said, "The trees are beautiful right? This is all thanks to the Water Pokémon he train - splashing fresh water on the plants."

"I'm sure they're beautiful," Ashley said, walking gloomily with her cane in one hand and her other on Abra's head.

Soon they came to a huge clearing - about 2 acres - with a small house at the far end. As they walked closer, they could see it was a grey stone house, with a blue roof and a blue door. On the door was a symbol: a dark black cloud that was causing rain and lighting in the center.

"So do we just knock?" Trey asked.

"No need," said an unknown voice. "He already knows you're here."

They all turned around to see a man who looked about 6 feet tall and had dark tan skin. He had wild black hair which obviously hasn't been cut in year, but is surprisingly well kept. He wore a black and yellow long sleeve jacket, a navy blue undershirt, blue pants, and grey boots.

"Thank you Walt," he said.

"That's my signal," Walt said. He then turned to Trey and said, "Let's have another battle someday, after your training." Trey nodded, they shook hands, and Walt left.

"So you beat Walt, huh?" the man asked, even though he knew the answer. "He and his Munchlax are really strong. How'd you beat him?"

"You must be the Storm Master," Ashley said, ignoring his question towards Trey.

"Depends on who's asking."

Trey stepped up with Pikachu at his side. "My name is Trey Ketchum. I'm here to battle you, and then you're going to train me."

The Storm Master paused a minute and looked into his eyes. "I like you kid. You have a fire in your eyes that won't go out." He quickly wrapped his arm around Trey and said, "But fire isn't good to have in a storm. You really think you can beat me?"

Trey swooped out of loose chokehold and winked. "I don't think on things that I already know. You ready 'Storm Master'?"

The man brought out and enlarged his Pokeball. "Please," he said. "Call me Octavian."

**R&R **

**I'm sorry once again for another late episode. Computer troubles, school problems, blah blah blah. Still, I apologize for this. I don't mean for it to happen, it just does. Of course I haven't forgotten about Trey and the gang. He's just about to battle one of his strongest opponents yet! Can the Combo Master beat the Storm Master in a 3-on-3 battle? Find out on the next chapter of ****Pokémon: The Descendents Take Over****!**

**Trivia? Why not? Obviously, the Storm Master needs Pokémon that resemble a storm right? So the questions are...**

**1. What WATER Pokémon should Octavian have?**

**2. What ELECTRIC Pokémon should Octavian have?**

**3. What FLYING Pokémon should Octavian have?**

**Now there are some rules to these Pokémon. They have to be ****Gen IV or lower****. The Water Pokémon should be able to use the moves ****Aqua Jet ****or ****Water Pulse****. Flying Pokémon must be able to learn ****Aerial Ace**** or ****Air Cutter****. The Electric Pokémon should be able to learn ****Charge Beam**** or ****Discharge****. And Trey MUST be able to ****stand a chance**** at these Pokémon. I'm leaving this all to you guys. GOOD LUCK! **


	18. Here Comes the Storm!

**Thanks to the people who gave me so many ideas for Octavian's Pokémon, I've narrowed it down to the three that he shall use in this battle against Trey. So, let's get started! Octavian vs. Trey in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**

**_Chapter 18: Here Comes the Storm_**

**P.S.: The story is now being told in Trey and Tory's perspective but, they will alternate each chapter. Enjoy!**

**Trey's POV:**

The four of us walked over to the grey stone house and Octavian opened the door. "Come this way," he said.

"Aren't we going to battle?" I asked.

"Hm?" Octavian mused. "Oh of course! I'm taking us to a special battle field. The front yard is just for training."

"Your house is right up against a tree," Tory said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Octavian winked. He opened the door and we walked inside. The outside was much more impressive than the inside. It was just a single room house; there was a refrigerator and a stove/oven combo on one side of the wall, the other side of the wall was twin bed, and on the far end of the house, an iron door.

"This doesn't seem very comfortable to live in," Tory commented.

Either Octavian didn't hear her or he just ignored her when he said, "This is where the real magic is!" He opened up the iron and my mouth fell to the floor. I felt bad for Ashley since she couldn't see, but there was nothing I could do. The area was twice as large as the front of Octavian's house. The grass and the trees were greener and there was a huge pond in the distance. But the beauty of this place wasn't the best part. As far as my eye could see, Pokémon swarmed the area. We continued walking and I could see that these weren't wild Pokémon. They were all Pokémon corresponding with a storm. Water Pokémon, Flying Pokémon, and Electric Pokémon flooded the area.

"These are all your Pokémon?" Ashley asked. I guess since she was holding to Abra's head, she can telepathically see the many Pokémon in this place. I tried keeping track of how many there were - I lost count at 50.

"Yes," Octavian said. They're all mine._ And_ your challengers!" He pointed to me and used his other hand to gesture to the Pokémon. "Take a look Trey. You get the honor of battling three of these amazing Pokémon."

I couldn't hold my excitement any longer. "C'mon let's go!"

"Whoa!" Octavian put his hands up. "Hold on kid. Look, I love all of my Pokémon, and it wouldn't be fair to the others if I just picked who I wanted to battle with me. So I'm giving you the choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you're going to choose whose going to battle you. But each has to be a different type - Water, Electric, and Flying." A small silver Pokémon came into sight and floated towards Octavian's shoulder. It had a small round head with one, almost as big, eye in the center. On its sides, were two silver magnets? A Magnemite.

"And just because some are small," he said, patting the Magnemite on the head, "doesn't mean they don't know how to battle." Octavian gave me the choice to choose his Pokémon. I could totally choose weak ones and cream this guy. But I wasn't about to do that. I want to show him how strong I really am.

I looked around and took notice of their looks, and size of the Pokémon. Some may be big and weak while others may be small and strong. It wouldn't matter who I chose though, I have a feeling that Octavian trains his Pokémon hard, no matter how big or small they are. Then I come across those three. Each with the different type. They were sitting together at the edge of the pond, possibly conversating.

First there was the dog-like Pokémon with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear, covered in yellow fur, and has a white, spiky collar. It has dark, fox-like, black eyes and stands on its four slender legs, each with a three toad foot and a pink pawed pad.

I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon: "_Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches._

Next was the runt of the group. It has the look of a small, bipedal blue crocodile. It has a red pines on its back and tail with the one on its back being larger with additional ridges next to the back spines. Its head is large, with crocodilian ridges above its eyes, and much of the head's size is composed of its snout and strong-looking jaws. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to Totodile's arms, with a line bisecting the pattern at the middle.

"_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware." _

Lastly was the bird, and I mean that literally, looking like a large, brown and tan raptor. It has a reddish head-crest and elaborate plumage on its tail that is also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. Other than its ornamental plumage, it has basic coloration with pinkish-gray feet with powerful talons and black markings around its eyes.

_"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws." _

"Jolteon, Totodile, and Pidgeotto," I said. Octavian looked at me with a grin. I had a feeling he hoped I said yes to those three.

"They're the team that let me become the Storm Master," he said. He whistled three times, each with a different tone, and the three Pokémon came to him. "You sure about this?"

I turned to my own Pokémon, Pikachu. He looked at me with a fire in his eyes that wouldn't seem to settle. "Pika!" he said.

"You bet we do!" I said. "But now, since it's only fair, I'll let you choose my Pokémon." I took out three Pokeballs and threw them in the air. When they opened, Chimchar, Murkrow, and Budew were standing at attention, waiting to be called for battle.

"Interesting," Octavian scratched his chin. "Nobody has ever offered that before. Then again, nobody has ever wanted to battle my original Storm team. Hmm..." he paced back and forth between my four Pokémon and smiled.

"Trey, are you sure about this?" Tory asked.

"Don't worry," I patted her shoulder. "I'm going to win this."

"But-"

"So," Octavian interrupted. "You have an excellent team here. They all look strong. Especially your Pikachu." Pikachu glared at him and he sparkled his fur. "_And_ he's shiny! I'm definetily battling you! Next is your Murkrow. Seems to me that two bird Pokémon _need _to battle each other. Now only if you had a Water Pokémon."

"Sorry," I shrugged. "Haven't come across one yet."

Octavian nodded and knelt down in front of Budew and Chimchar. "Now I could go the easy route and pick your Chimchar. Obvious with his disadvantage against Totodile. Or I could test myself to see how strong my water or electric attacks will fair again your Budew. It's a tough choice."

"Let me make it easy," I said. I pulled out two Pokeballs and returned Murkrow and Chimchar. "Budew just had a battle with Walt and Munchlax. Do you mind sitting this one out, girl?"

"Bud-Budew!" Budew smiled and jumped into my arms. I nodded and passed Budew to Tory. Without having me to ask her, she nodded her head and took Budew from my hands.

"Ready Pikachu?" I asked my lifelong partner.

"Pika! Pika!" he responded.

"Let's do this!"

We all walked a little closer to the pond, where there was a white rectangle on the ground, a Pokémon battling area. "This is where we'll battle," Octavian said. I looked around and saw that the arena was cutting off into the pond. A water advantage. I'd have to be careful with Chimchar. As if on cue, one of my Pokeballs opened up and Chimchar was standing on the field.

"Chim-Chimchar!" he shouted, pounding his chest.

"You wanna go first?" I asked him. Chimchar gave a monkey-like roar and pounded his chest some more. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay! Let's go Chimchar!"

Octavian laughed. "Totodile, ready?" The small crocodile gave some sort of laughing growl and jumped in front of his trainer. He looked sort of cute, but in a little scary sort of way.

"We'll start off!" I shouted. "Chimchar! Use Scratch!" Chimchar tossed his arms back and dashed towards his opponent. With speed and agility, Chimchar used his right hand to scratch Totodile in the chest.

"Totodile!" Octavian called. "Use Scratch yourself!" Totodile barely looked fazed from Chimchar's attack, so he jumped into the air with its hand ready to strike. Chimchar didn't even have time to dodge when the blue Pokémon scratched his head.

"Chimchar, Leer now!" This attack would help, giving us an advantage, decreasing Totodile's defense. Chimchar closed his eyes and grabbed hold of Totodile's hand, making sure he couldn't get away. When he opened his eyes, they were a menacing shade of red. Totodile tried backing up but he couldn't het free. When Chimchar's eyes returned for normal, I called for him to use Ember. He tossed Totodile in the air and pelted him with fiery sparks from his mouth. The attack was a direct hit.

"Totodile no!" Octavian called for his Pokémon. Totodile landed with a thump and I thought that was the end. But the crocodile was more defensive than I thought. He stood up, brushed himself off, and stood there with a cocky smile, waiting for his next orders. "Good work, Totodile. Now for the offensive. Ice Fang!"

Totodile ran for Chimchar. For an attack with _fang_ in the name, nothing happened. Maybe Totodile didn't know that move. But I was so wrong. When Totodile appeared around Chimchar, and bit his back, his mouth glistened with a white mist and his teeth were a bright blue. Ice started to form around the area where he bit Chimchar. My monkey Pokémon was finally able to break free and used another Scratch attach on the crocodile.

"Are you okay Chimchar?" I asked. He looked mournfully at his frozen side but still looked ready to battle.

"You're good Trey," Octavian said.

"You're not bad yourself." I added. I've seen something like this before. When I was little and when I watched Pokémon contests with my mom. We were watching an episode of "Top Greatest Pokémon Achievements." It was a Growlithe vs. a Sneasle. The Sneasle used Ice Punch and then -

Before I could remember the rest, Octavian called for another Ice Fang. "Counter with Ember!" I called. Chimchar shot the red sparks of fire at Totodile but with no effectiveness. The crocodile still pushed onward and chomped on Chimchar's arm. The ice spread throughout Chimchar's arm, then went down his legs, locking him in place, the reached up and covered his head. Chimchar was completely frozen.

"Chimchar!" I shouted. "C'mon! Scratch your way out!" No avail. I don't even know if he can hear me. "Ember!" No luck. Then I remembered the rest of that Pokémon contest. Sneasle used Ice Punch and completely froze the Growlithe. The clock was ticking, and Growlithe's trainer needed a strategy to win the battle. He called for an attack and Growlithe broke free of his frozen prison, hit the Sneasle, and won the battle. I finally remembered. It's a good thing that my Chimchar knows -

"Flame Wheel!" I called. A ball of fires replaced Chimchar, and completely broke free of the ice. The wheel of fire spun towards Totodile and took him down. "You didn't think that would work, right?"

"Totodile," Octavian called. "Come back."

"You too Chimchar."

Both of our Pokémon went to their trainers and we stood there and had our selves a stare down. I looked at his Totodile who barely looked hurt at all, and then there was Chimchar. He wobbled back to me and was breathing pretty heavily. If I was going to use him again, it would have to be fast.

"I have to admit Trey," Octavian started. "I'd didn't expect your Chimchar to break free so easily. I was about to finish it. But let's get on with the show!"

I nodded and looked at my partner. "You ready Pikachu?" The mouse Pokémon gave it's signature squeak and jumped into the arena, sparkling its fur.

"Pikachu," Octavian chided. "Nice choice. Jolteon, you're up!" The eeveelution jumped onto the battle field and electricity sparked around his body.

"You really think that will work?" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was a kid. My mom and I use to watch a lot of Pokémon Contests on TV. We saw a Jolteon battling a Magneton. They were extremely powerful, but when Magnemite finally used an Electric attack, Jolteon was unaffected, even healed a little. I asked my mom what happened and she said it was the ability, Volt Absorb."

"Wow," Ashley said. "He's amazing."

"Good job, Trey!" Tory cheered. "No Thunderbolts!"

I nodded and called my Pokémon, "Pikachu, Agility!" In a blink of an eye, Pikachu was gone. He dashed around the arena, making sure to confuse the Lighting Pokémon. He then reappeared right in front of me and shot electricity from his cheeks.

Octavian smiled and laughed. "What speed! Now, Jolteon, use Charge Beam!" Jolteon opened its mouth and a beam of electrical energy was fired towards Pikachu. The attack was fast but Pikachu was faster as he dodged the attack.

"Discharge!" Octavian called. Jolteon proceeded to run towards Pikachu and stopped right in front of him. Blue electricity formed around Jolteon and bolts of electric power erupted from him, shocking Pikachu at point blank range.

"Pikachu!" I shouted. "Heatbutt!" The electric mouse staggered but came up on his feet. With one dash, he slammed his head into Jolteon. "Quick! Iron Tail!" Pikachu quickly flipped around a in a flash, Pikachu's tail turned white and slammed into Jolteon's head.

"Pin Missile!" The fur on Jolteon's body became straightened and he fired multiple white darts at Pikachu and landed the attack. "Charge Beam!" Again, Jolteon fired the electrical beam from his mouth but this time it landed, knocking Pikachu even farther back.

_This is not good,_ I thought. _Let's hope this next attack will do it._ "Pikachu Iron Tail." Pikachu stoop and his tail sharp as steel and became bright white.

"Oh no you don't!" Octavian said. "Double Kick, now!" Both Pokémon dashed for each other. Pikachu somersaulted into the air and position his tail for the strike. Jolteon leaped forward and prompted his front two legs up. The attacks collided and both Pokémon were forced back. I was about to call for another attack until I saw Jolteon. When he stood, he flinched as yellow sparks erupted around his body.

"There we go!" I cheered.

"Static," Octavian said distastefully. "I should've known. You can't rely on status conditions all the time."

"I should say the same." I called Pikachu back to my side and sent out my favorite bird, Murkrow.

"You think just by paralyzing Jolteon that your Murkrow could take the win? Come back!" Jolteon returned to his trainer's side and motioned for his Pidgeotto to take the field. "Let's take this battle to the skies, shall we?"

"We shall," I agreed. "Murkrow, Steel Wing!" Just like Iron Tail, Murkrow straighten his wing and it glowed bright white and he flew straight for his opponent.

"Not so fast! Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto flew at her opponent. Murkrow slashed his wings but with no luck. Pidgeotto flipped into the air. Pidgeotto then became engulfed in streaks of with light and she flew straight into Murkrow.

"That was fast," Tory gasped.

"Aerial Ace is a speedy move," Ashley said. "Let's hope Murkrow can out speed it."

"Time for a boost," Octavian said. "Pump up with Tailwind!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings and a small gust of wind circled the ground beneath her.

"What's that?" I was completely astounded.

"Oh no!" I heard Ashley cry. "Tailwind boosts the speed of all of Octavian's Pokémon. Added with the swiftness of Aerial Ace, Murkrow is in trouble!" Her hypothesis was correct. Octavian called for another Aerial Ace and the speed of the attack blew Murkrow away, including knocking him to the ground.

_I need a plan_. I thought. _Pikachu could use Agility even more to match that speed. But he's already been through so much and so has Chimchar. Murkrow was suppose to be a trump. I didn't wanna have to do this so early, but I think it's time to show him a real master._

"Hey Octavian!" I shouted. "Are you ready to see a real master?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Get ready for the Combo Master!"

"He's using combos?" Ashley asked. "What combos could Murkrow possibly use."

I answered her question by calling for Murkrow's signature attack. "Combo Attack: Stealth Steel!" Murkrow flipped into the air, straight past Pidgeotto. As he flew, a trail of black smoke followed and soon, he circled around Pidgeotto surrounding her in the same black smoke!

"Combo Attack?" Octavian voice didn't sound scared at all. "This is awesome! Finally! Someone that could possibly teach me!"

I couldn't help but smile. One of the strongest trainers around is saying that I could teach him! I'll show him. Not only will I beat the Storm Master, but I'll also beat the Pokémon Master. "Hit it, Murkrow!" Murkrow came from a random corner of the smoke and struck Pidgeotto with Steel Wing, and quickly dove into another corner of the smoke. He did this numerous times and finally, Pidgeotto fell to the ground.

"Now use Combo Attack: Stealth Wing!" Murkrow flew down and repeated his actions, surrounding Pidgeotto in haze.

"This has gone long enough!" Octavian said. "Pidgeotto, Gust!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings and a tornado formed around her, dispersing the haze and sent Murkrow flying; against his will mind you.

"Murkrow!" I shouted.

"Now Twister!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings again, but this time towards Murkrow. Then a purple tornado formed and spun Murkrow out of control. "Finish with Aerial Ace!" In a blink of an eye, Pidgeotto flipped and white streaks of light engulfed her, slammed into Murkrow, and knocked him out.

"Murkrow no!" My black crow Pokémon fell to the ground. Luckily, I was able to catch before he fell hard to the floor.

"Krow..." he chirped weakly.

"Don't worry," I said. "You did great out there. Take a long rest." I returned him back to his Pokeball and looked down at Chimchar. "You ready?"

"Char!" He shouted, and jumped into the battle.

"Okay Pidgeotto," Octavian said. "Use Tailwind again."

"Chim-Chim-Char..." Chimchar said.

"Chimchar," I started, "what are you doing?" Chimchar smirked and motioned Pidgeotto in a 'Come and get me' gesture.

"That can't be..." Octavian said. "Pidgeotto don't listen to him! Tailwind now!" Pidgeotto looked at her trainer and back at Chimchar who was still motioning to her. Pidgeotto made a growling sound and attacked Chimchar with Aerial Ace. Chimchar couldn't move in time for a dodge.

"Chimchar are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and stood right back up. "What was that?"

"Taunt," Octavian growled. "Use it at the right moments, and the opponent's Pokémon can only use damage dealing attacks."

"Taunt?" I asked. Chimchar laughed and did a front flip. "Be careful now Chimchar!"

"Pidgeotto, Twister!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings and a purple tornado shot out and headed for Chimchar.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Chimchar moved just in time and shot fiery sparks from his mouth. Pidgeotto blocked the attack with her wing but still took the damage.

"C'mon_ Combo Master_," Octavian said loosely. "Show me another combo!"

I hesitated. I just got Chimchar recently and we haven't had time to practice any combos. I couldn't even think of any at the top of my head. Ember and Scratch? Flame Wheel and Taunt? Flame Wheel and Ember? Wait! That one might work, but how?

"Chimchar!" my monkey Pokémon turned to me. "Look, you remember seeing Murkrow combine his moves?" He nodded slowly. "Well I want you to try combining your attacks. Use Flame Wheel and amp it up with Ember!" Chimchar nodded confusingly and prepared his Flame Wheel. He spun in a ball of fire and suddenly it got bigger. Flames started to sputter sporadically out of the wheel. He was using Ember now. "Now go!" But the wheel wouldn't move.

"Am I suppose to attack?" Octavian asked, eyebrow raised.

_Dammit!_ I thought. _Needs more training_. "Chimchar stop the Ember and continue with Flame Wheel!" Flame Wheel returned to normal and became mobile and hit a very surprised Pidgeotto. "Scratch, now!" Chimchar spread out his hands and the fire dispersed. He slashed at Pidgeotto with one of his hands and back flipped back in front of me - breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

Chimchar nodded weakly. He couldn't take much more. I have to switch. Pikachu could end Pidgeotto quickly. Before I could call him back, Octavian called for Pidgeotto's return, then he sent out Totodile. Chimchar smiled and pounded his chest, obviously wanting to finish their match.

"You sure, Chimchar?" I asked. He responded by shooting Ember in the air and pounded his chest. "Alright, Flame Wheel!" Chimchar charged inside his ball of fire.

"I don't think so!" Octavian said. "Totodile, Aqua Tail!" As Totodile jumped, so did Chimchar in his wheel of fire. Totodile proceeded to face his tail downward as a stream of water appears and spirals around it. The attacks collided and both Pokémon were falling slowly to the ground, but facing each other - they both look like they took damage from that attack. Chimchar, though, looks as if he got hurt more than Totodile.

"It's time we finish this!" Octavian called. "End him with Water Pulse!" Totodile cocked his head then lurched it forward with his jaws wide opened. The second he opened his mouth, a ball of light blue energy came out leaving a trail of water as it moved. The attack hit Chimchar with much success and as both Pokémon landed on the floor, Totodile was the only one to land on his feet.

"Two down," Octavian smiled. I was enraged. Pikachu was barely able to maintain Jolteon, but now he had to take on all three; all of which who looked so healthy - minus the scars. I looked down at Pikachu who was just as shocked as I was.

I returned Chimchar to his Pokeball and knelt down next to my Electric Pokémon. "You think you can handle this? Cause we don't have to continue." If Pikachu's arms were long enough, he would've slapped me in the face. So instead, he used his tail instead and shot me a fiery look. "You make me so proud," I told him. We bumped fists and he jumped to the field.

"Pi-KA!" he squeaked. His fur sparkled and his body became enveloped in electricity.

"You ready for the end?" I taunted.

"That's my line," Octavian laughed. "But yes, this is the end. Totodile use Water Pulse!" Totodile shot another bright blue ball with it's watery trail once more.

"I won't fall for that again! Let's serve it right back to him!" Pikachu seemed to understand my motives. He charged up his Iron Tail and hit Totodile's attack right back at him. This is probably the second the or third time Pikachu has done this, it made me laugh.

Totodile couldn't blink as his own attack hit him. "Pikachu!" I called. "Thunderbolt!" The mouse Pokémon shot a bolt of electricity from his body that headed straight for and hit Totodile. "Finish him! Combo Attack: Head Bolt!" Pikachu charged head first and he enveloped himself in electric power. He slammed his head into Totodile and he exploded in an electrical aura.

Totodile was out. I could almost hear Octavian say, _A minor setback_. But, he didn't. He simply picked up Totodile and placed him down next to the pond. "Pidgeotto, let's do this."

Pidgeotto soared into the field, with the same fire. It looked like Pidgeotto was burning with some much anticipation, it looked like her whole body was glowing white. Actually, it was! Her body was glowing entirely in a bright white light and when it faded, Pidgeotto was no longer there. A new Pokémon was soaring in its place and every one was in shock.

The new bird bares a striking resemblance to Pidgeotto; however, this Pokémon is noticeably larger. Its plumage tends to be larger and glossier, the feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and are yellow and red. Its tail feathers are red colored, its underbelly is a tan color, and it has black markings around its eyes.

"Pid-Pidgeot!" the bird Pokémon cried.

"No way..." Tory gasped.

"Did Pidgeotto just... evolve?" Ashley asked.

"Not here comes the end," Octavian smiled.

I pulled out my new Pokedex and scanned the newly evolved Pokémon: "_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees._"

"You ready Pidgeot?" Octavian called. The bird Pokémon chirped in a crying roar. "Time for the offensive. Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot turned towards Octavian and shook her head. Octavian smiled and said, "Your Pokémon aren't the only ones that can learn new moves on the spot. Show us what you got, Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot arched her wings forward and a ball of wind gathered in front and when it was finished, she threw it at Pikachu. "Dodge," I managed to call and Pikachu's instincts kicked in, quickly dodging the attack as it hit the ground, making a hurricane like sound as it happened.

"That was Air Slash!" Octavian shouted. "Okay! One more, Air Slash!" Pidgeot gathered another ball of wind in front of her wings and threw it at Pikachu. Instead of dodging, Pikachu charged Iron Tail and tried to baseball hit it back to her. The ball of wind collided with Pikachu's tail of iron but Pikachu couldn't push it back.

"Déjà vu," I muttered. "Pikachu! Don't give up! Give it all your might! Iron Tail!" Pikachu tried and tried but the Air Slash was not going back; it's looked like Pikachu pushing a brick wall with just his tail.

"Let's add one more shall we?" Octavian asked his winged Pokémon. "Air Slash!" For the third time, Pidgeot threw another ball of wind and it merged with the second, making it larger and much more powerful. The attacks were even starting to push Pikachu backwards.

"Pikachu!" I called to him. What could I do? I'm getting to close yet I'm so far to beating him. If only there was a way to make Pikachu's tail stronger. Oh wait... "I am so stupid!"

"Trey?" I could hear Tory and Ashley ask if they heard correctly.

"Pikachu! He want to see more combos! So we'll give him more combos! Combo Attack: Conductor Tail!" Pikachu's struggle soon became nothing as electricity surged through Pikachu's tail. Not only making Pikachu's Iron Tail electrically charged, but also Pidgeot's Air Slash became powered up. Pikachu was able to push the attack back with easy as it headed straight for Pidgeot. The attack hit and not only did Pidgeot get caught in a miniature hurricane, but also was electrically shocked.

"One more time!" I shouted, fist in the air. "Combo Attack: Conductor Tail!" Pikachu jumped into the air and moved his tail facing down, powered up with Iron Tail and taking in a electrical aura. Pikachu hit Pidgeot on the head with gusto and another wave of electricity surged through her. She couldn't even maintain flight anymore.

"Alright Pikachu!" Tory cheered.

"Just one more Pokémon," Ashley said.

"Trey could win this! Octavian's Jolteon is paralyzed still, so Pikachu's in the advantage."

"That's true but, Pikachu is tired and worn out. Who knows how much more he can take."

"Jolteon!" Octavian sent out his final Pokémon, Jolteon. The dog/fox creature jumped into the field, but cringed when sparks flew around his body, still showing his paralysis.

"Pikachu," I called top my Pokémon. "This is the finale. You still up for it?" Pikachu nodded and sparks surged through his cheeks. "Let's end this! Agility!" Pikachu's speed looked even faster than a bullet. Running with such velocity that Jolteon could barely follow. "Headbutt!" One moment, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, then in the next, you can see him slamming his head into Jolteon's side.

"Jolteon," Octavian called. "Discharge!" Jolteon prepared his attack by surrounding himself in blue electricity, but was stopped short because of his paralysis. "Dammit."

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu charged with his tail charged with white light. "Hit it!" Pikachu slashed his tail across but, Jolteon was just able to dodge. He tried again and this time, Jolteon wasn't so agile, getting hit from Pikachu's attack.

"Charge Beam!" Paralysis didn't work this time as Jolteon shot a beam of yellow electricity from his mouth. The shouldn't be that effective, but Pikachu felt it all.

"It's over," Octavian said. "Get ready for an electrical storm." Octavian crossed his arms over his chest like an X.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but asking. Pikachu slowly stood up and grabbed his chest, were Jolteon's attack hit.

"C'mon! Let's end this!" he replied as Jolteon jumped in anticipation.

"Pikachu, this is our last shot. Hit him with all your might. Iron Tail!" Pikachu flipped into the air and brought his tail downward. The color of white glowed in his tail and you could feel the intensity from where I was standing.

"End it with Discharge!" Jolteon covered himself with blue electricity and fired it at Pikachu. Bolts of blue electricity hit Pikachu with the force of a wrecking ball, almost knocking him from the air. Yet Pikachu still pushed on and landed his Iron Tail attack on Jolteon's head - both covered with the blue electrical power.

When the attacks died down, they both flipped away from each other, gasping. All of us stared in silence as the yellow Pokémon fainted on the floor.

**R&R**

**Ooooooo. Who won this amazing battle? We don't know! Well... I do at least. But! You can find out who it is in the next chapter of ****Pokémon: The Descendents Take Over****! Come and read again. This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Show some support guys! Don't forget to favorite and follow for the next chapter. Reviews would be nice as well. See you guys next time! **


	19. The Bridge of Love is Built

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter of ****Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over****! As you know, Trey just had an amazing battle with the Storm Master so if you haven't watched that, then read the preceeding chapter. If you don't know who the Storm Master is, you might as well start from chapter 1. So everyone who ****_knows_**** what's going on, we finally figure out who won the battle. Which electric Pokemon fainted. Let's find out.**

_**Chapter 19: The Bridge of Love is Built**_

**Tory's POV:**

As Ashley and I stood there watching Trey's battle with Budew in my arms, I was amazed of how strong he has gotten and even how strong Octavian was. Chimchar and Murkrow were great, even though they were the first two to go out. Which left an injured Pikachu to battle Totodile, Pidgeotto (which is now Pidgeot), and a paralyzed Jolteon. Pikachu took down Totodile and Pidgeot with no problem.

As Pikachu came down with his Iron Tail, Jolteon let loose a spectacular Discharge that, sorry Pikachu, let loose beautiful bolts of blue electricity, shocking Pikachu. But, Trey's electric mouse was no push over as he slammed Iron Tail right on Jolteon, while still be electrocuted. The attacks stopped and both Pokemon jumped back in front of their respective trainers. That's when he fell.

He really did put up a great fight. The Electric Pokemon fell to the floor, definitely unconscious. Octavian walked over to Jolteon, patted him on the head and said, "You did a great job."

"Jolt!" said the electric eeveelution.

Trey ran over to his fallen comrade and picked him up. "Pikachu, are you okay?" he asked.

Ashley and I ran over to Trey's side to see Pikachu opening one of his eyes in a squint. "Pikaa..." he squeaked.

"That was amazing," Octavian said, coming closer with his three Pokemon. "You're an outstanding trainer. Any more of that and Jolteon would've been out."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

He looked at me modestly, "I know my Pokemon's limits like the back of my hand. If Trey knew the limits of _his_ Pokemon, he would've won."

"Don't patronize me," Trey said. "Tory, Ashley, let's go." Trey returned Budew to her Pokeball and we all started to walk away, until...

"Didn't you say you wanted me to train you?" Octavian asked. We all turned around and gave a confusing look.

"But Trey didn't win," Ashley said plainly.

"I admire all trainers," he started. "When I told you to pick three Pokemon, I thought you were gonna be like the rest. Most people who make it to me usually pick Magnemite, Finneon, or Zubat." As if on cue, those three exact Pokemon came into view. "Even though they looked weak, I proved them all wrong and they didn't get to train with me." The three Pokemon smiled and went back to playing. "What made you think of choosing these three." He gestured to Pidgeot, Totodile, and Jolteon.

"Well," Trey stuttered. "I don't know really. When I was looking around the area, I mostly saw Pokemon with their own types. And when I saw these three, I knew they were a team where I can test my strengths." Octavian's three Pokemon all made sounds of appreciation. "But I lost. You're still gonna train me?"

"I don't train the winner of a battle," Octavian said. "I train the winner of the heart. You and your Pokemon don't seek to beat others. No, I see a trainer who seeks to beat themselves. You remind me of me when I was your age." When he was Trey's age? Just how old is this guy? Couldn't have looked any older than 30.

"So what do you say?" Octavian asked, arm extended for a hand shake.

Trey took the hand with much excitement. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Octavian said.

"Great!" I said. "Trey, I'll set up camp while you tend to your Pokemon. Ashley, do you mind if you and Abra go back into the woods and get some fruit. Oh! Also, we need -"

"You can't stay," Octavian interrupted.

"What?" Trey asked.

"What are you talking about?" I protested.

"Trey is here to train under me," he answered. "If he wants to train, he trains under my rules. And my Number 1 Rule is, no outside help. You're lucky I didn't send you out the second I saw you."

"Trey, help me out," I pleaded. "He can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, Tory," he replied. "I need this training. Please try to understand."

Emotion I'm feeling? Anger. Why? Cause now I have to go all the way back into the forest and try and find my way back to Eterna Forest _just _so I can be at Eterna City.

"There's a door over there," he continued. "It will lead you through a hallway straight to Eterna City. There is a guy standing guard. He won't ask questions upon your exit, just don't try and come back in. 'Kay?"'

I guess it couldn't have been that bad. Unless I'm alone. As I was walking towards the door with Ashley, she decides to tell me that she has to leave now. Something about her family. I tried not to protest. I forced a smile and a goodbye and Abra and her teleported away. I'm gonna miss that blind girl.

Now I'm alone.

I reached the red door and walked right through. It wasn't a very large hallway, but it was two stories high and big enough where I can walk through, plus 6 other people. There was a long desk connecting from one end of the room, to the other. A young man was sitting in his chair typing on a computer. He was very pale with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The desk only showed his torso so all I could see was a blue and yellow jacket, like the ones bell-hops would wear when working at a hotel.

He looked up from his computer screen and tried to hide his grin. "Couldn't handle the storm, could you?" he asked.

"Don't even get me started," I replied. Storming out of the building.

Walking through Eterna City alone was _boring_. Don't get me wrong, this place is beautiful, but with no one to talk to, I couldn't appreciate them as much.

The buildings were nice and large. There were many market places I passed by were I could shop, even a brand new department store that just opened. There were beautiful trees sprouting on the side-walk in a pattern and the air smelled of fresh flowers and baked bread. The bread was coming from a bakery I just passed which reminded me of my hunger.

I ordered myself a roll of butter glazed bread for myself and some smaller pieces for my Pokemon. I walked around a little more to find a table with some benches. I sat down and released all of my Pokemon: Torchic, Starly, my newly caught Piplup, and my newly evolved Leafeon. We all sat happily eating our breads, waiting for the time to pass for Trey's return.

"How long do you think Trey will be there?" I asked my Pokemon. They all shrugged and continued to eat as I have already finished. "Well he should have told me how long. We have a schedule to keep. We could be using this time to prepare for the next gym leader. Though, technically he already is. And I don't even have to battle the gym leader. So... what am I suppose to do?" My Pokemon looked at me with confusion written all over their heads. I feel so lost with out Trey right now. I hope he's okay. Hope his training isn't too difficult and hurts his cute little face.

Cute? Where did that come from?

I shook the thought out of my head and headed towards the Pokemon Center. I booked a room with two beds and told Nurse Joy that a boy might be coming soon and to tell him to come to the room.

Nurse Joy giggled. "My, my. Aren't you the woman." I felt my face blush so I took the keys, headed for the room and prepared for the night.

It's been two days since I've seen Trey. This training is taking forever. I woke up this morning, brushed my teeth, showered, got dressed and headed out for the day. When I opened the door, I saw a dark-haired boy with four Pokemon at his side, looks like he's looking for a room.

"Trey!" I shouted. The boy turned around and so did his Pokemon: a Chimchar, Budew, Murkrow, and a shiny Pikachu.

"Tory!" he shouted back. "There you are!" We walked back to the room and I could see now that his training was intense. Pikachu and Murkrow were just radiating new found power, while Chimchar and Budew looked like they got training done on their own. Trey on the other hand looked the worst. His clothes were torn, he had cuts and bruises, and his hat was gone, leaving his dark hair free from restraint.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't help but asking.

Trey looked down at himself and laugh. "Yeah I know. I look like I when 1-on-1 with a wood chipper. Octavian told me that if I was training my Pokemon, I had to train myself. So I ran, did push ups, sit ups, lifted weights"

"He had weights?"

"Tons. I didn't even get to see where he kept them."

"You were gone for two whole days. So your training is done?"

"Not necessarily." He looked over at his Pokemon. "Chimchar and Budew weren't able to train with us, so they trained on their own. Budew taught Chimchar how to control his Flame Wheel and Ember combo so we need a bit of work. Octavian taught Pikachu how to harness and release more electrical energy. Murkrow on the other hand is learning how to perfect Aerial Ace." His Pokemon shouted with joy and started to roam around the room.

"So are you gonna shower and change clothes?" I asked. He looked down with a blush on his face.

"Actually, these were my only change of clothes. All I have now are my pajamas; a t-shirt and a pair of light shorts. Not really traveling clothes."

I thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "Go shower and change into those. Then, we'll head over to the new department store to buy you an entirely new outfit!" Trey thought and the nodded at the idea.

As he was showering, I went downstairs to where Nurse Joy was and used one of the computer phones. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" said a tired voice. I looked at the screen to see it was my dad, a pale man with the who had just woken up with his messy green hair.

"Hi dad!" I smiled.

"Tory? Hi! How's the traveling with Trey going?"

"It's great but we have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?

"The thing is, Trey's clothes got all torn and I was wondering if I could use the card you gave me to buy him a new outfit."

"An entire outfit?"

"Yes daddy."

"Isn't it too early to be asking me for money?" my father sighed.

"Daddy~" I pleaded. He sighed again and nodded. "Thank you daddy! I love you so much!" I blew him a kiss goodbye and walked back towards the room. When I walked in, he was fully clothed in his white t-shirt, black shorts, and his sneakers.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "Let me just get everyone in their Pokeballs."

"Wait! I have an idea!" I opened my Pokeballs and soon the room was filled with 8 different Pokemon. "Let them stay here. Let them have some relaxation." He agreed with no argument and we headed out to the store.

When we got there, both of us immediately started looking for a new outfit for Trey. He was looking for pants, and I was looking for a shirt. I started picking out so many clothes that I couldn't even hold them picked up the clothes from my hand and started to try them on in the dressing room. After so many shirts, pants, and assortment of hats, we found the outfit that was perfect for him.

Trey walked out of the dressing room and my heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a red, white, and blue plaid flannel with a white shirt underneath. He had on a pair of light blue jeans that looked very good for walking in. At first I wasn't liking the brown boots he picked out, but they look great with him. He still had no hat which let his dark hair go free.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I caught myself from staring to long. I felt like I couldn't speak full sentences so all I could muster was, "Damn." He laughed and changed back into his pajamas.

"You're not gonna get anything?" he asked.

"Soon I realized he was right. My blue jacket had grass, dirt stains, and tears in the fabric, along with my white tank top. My jeans were also feeling a little loose - walking everywhere is an effective way to lose weight. "You think I should?"

He grabbed my hands and we were now in the "Girls" section of the store. I laughed when Trey wouldn't come with me to look at underwear, not that I blame him, it's kind of embarrassing. I tried on many clothes then I finally found my perfect outfit.

I looked at myself in the dressing room mirror and thought to myself, _Damn! I'm sexy_. I was wearing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans with bedazzled hearts on the back pockets. My wore a thin, short-sleeved white shirt with pink and light green hearts on the hem of it. Finally, I had a pink and green light jacket with a white Pokeball design on the back. I walked out of the dressing room and I would've sworn Trey mouth dropped

"Damn," he said. "And you thought I looked good." I laughed as he shifted in his seat and placed his new clothes on his lap. We bought our new outfits and headed back to the Pokemon center.

"I can't wait to battle the gym leader!" Trey exclaimed. "While you were paying, I overheard some people saying that it's a Grass type gym. Murkrow and Chimchar will have no problem!"

I couldn't help but sigh. All he thinks about is beating the gym leaders of every town. He's so clueless. I should just stop him for one day and take him out somewhere. No Pokemon. No battles. Just two kids having some fun.

"Like a date," I smiled.

"Like a what?" Trey asked.

I realized I had just spoken out loud. "Oh! Oh nothing!" I shook my hands in defence and felt my face burn bright hot.

"Oh..." he muttered. "Okay." We finally came to the Pokemon Center and I stopped him.

"Actually, it is something." I turned to him and looked into his blue eyes. "Let's go on a date, just the two of us. We need to slow down and enjoy ourselves a little."

I soon thought that I made a terrible mistake. Until he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Okay." It was such a simple answer but some how, it made my heart flutter. We walked up into the room, we both took turns taking showers, and got dressed into our new clothes. I looked at Trey and thought how much of a shame it would be if those clothes got ruined in our travels. He looked so good,

We returned our Pokemon to our Pokeballs, minus Pikachu, and walked downstairs to Nurse Joy. "Do you mind watching them for a few hours?" Trey asked. Nurse Joy gladly took our Pokemon and we headed out the door, I looked at a clock on a nearby building and saw that it was almost 5:30 p.m.

"Dinner?" Trey asked. I looked around and small little café with outside tables. A cute little scenery fora lovely sunny evening. We were seated almost immediately and ordered our drinks.

When our waitress came back to us, she asked, "What could I get this lucky couple to eat?" I felt my face blush for the second time today as Trey only laughed. I ordered the turkey sandwich and Trey ordered the pasta with red sauce. We sat together for a while, talking about our childhood and how our parents, or parent in Trey's case, were. He told my about a time where him and Pichu took a swim in Lake Verity and thought they saw a legendary Pokemon, Manaphy.

"Manaphy?" I asked. "How?"

"Well," he started, "I was probably around 10 years old. Pichu and I were swimming and Pichu and I saw a shimmering image in the water. When I got home I looked at different pictures of Pokémon until I finally found the picture of Manaphy, that looked exactly like the shimmering image."

"That's amazing," I said. Not just his story._Trey _is an amazing person, "You know Trey, you're really great. I feel like I can confide everything to you." Trey took my hand and my heart flipped. I've never felt so strongly like this about someone in my entire life. Maybe it was our time spent together or maybe it's just how well we get along. But I know for a fact, I like him.

"I'm always here for you, Tory," he said. "You can trust me with anything. And I feel like I can trust you with anything.."

Trey let go of my hand and started to eat again. We were eating in silence until we were all finished. Trey was kind enough to pay for our meals and we walked back to the Pokémon Center. I couldn't help but smile the whole way there. I decided to be confident and grabbed ahold of his hands, interlocking my fingers with his. I waited a couple of seconds for a protest but when I felt none, I leaned in a little closer, and i felt him come closer as well. We walked back to the Pokémon center, grabbed our Pokémon, and headed towards our room. From around the corner, I could hear Nurse Joy giggle and mutter, "You go girl!"

Both of us changed into our pajamas and sat down on the one of the beds and watched TV. It seemed Pikachu was glad that we shared a bed because he sprawled himself around in the other bed. We were sitting up right at the edge of the bed as we watched the latest in Pokémon News. A local trainer from Twinleaf Town has trained with the Storm Master.

"You're on the news!" I giggled.

"To bad they didn't get my picture. I would've posed with all of my Pokémon." He lifted his arms and flexed with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh and playfully hit. He responded by poking me in my side. I couldn't hold back a yelp and Trey smirked.

"You ticklish?" he asked.

"What? Of course not," I tried to sound as offended as possible. Obviously I didn't work.

Trey didn't give me a moments notice as he attacked my sides with a ferocious tickle attack. "Sto~p!" I pleaded. He managed to pin me down, still tickling me. When he stopped, I was out of breath and our noses were barely touching. We looked into each other's eyes and I could see a beautiful ocean in his.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said.

"So are yours," I replied.

We laid there for a minute, two minutes. I didn't keep count anymore. He leaned in a bit closer, He tilted his head and our lips just slightly brushed each others. He's making this so hard. Why doesn't he just kiss me already.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he stuttered. He pulled himself from me and I followed, adjusting my hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was slightly annoyed but I feel like I shouldn't. I feel like I already knew the answer.

"I've never felt this way before. I've never thought I'd meet someone as amazing as you. Twinleaf Town isn't big so there weren't many kids my age so I've never established a relationship with anyone."

Before he could continue talking, I put my hand over his mouth. It's kind of cute when he rambles. "So you've never kissed anyone before?" I asked. He blushed a deep shade. I took his face with my hands and brought it close to mine. "Neither have I."

The moment was pure bliss. Our lips touched and all I could barely feel my legs. My heart did a couple of cartwheels and my stomach was fluttering more than a colony of Butterfrees. His lips were soft and they tasted of mint; toothpaste maybe, We disconnected only for a moment to stare at each others eyes. Our foreheads touched and all we saw was each other.

"That was..." he started.

"Yeah..." I smiled. He gave me one last kiss before he scooted off the bed and towards the other one.

"Goodnight, Tory," he told me.

"Goodnight, Trey," I said back.

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. I showered, got dressed and headed out to get breakfast for me and my new boyfriend, Trey, at least I think he is now. I went down to the market, ordered some bagels, and headed right back. When I walked in, I saw Trey fully dressed in the bathroom brushing his teeth with Pikachu.

"Hey Tory," he said, all foamy with toothpaste. "Where'd you go?"

"I got us breakfast before you challenge the gym," I replied. He walked over with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Mmm... that smells great! Breakfast for everyone?" I nodded and we released our Pokemon to a nice breakfast.

When we finished, we checked out officially from the Pokemon Center and headed for the Gym, hand in hand. I can't believe it. We're dating? And it's only been a few months since I've met him. We came up to a large tan building that had a sign that read "Eterna City Gym."

"This is the place," Trey said. I nodded and we walked right in. We came into a lobby with a white reception desk on one side, a pair of double doors in front of us, and a single door on the other side that said "Storage" on it.

At the desk was a blonde-haired women with brown eyes and a _way_ to happy of a smile. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" Trey said.

The set of double doors flew open and came another woman. "So you're here to challenge me?" She was barely taller than me and looked about 30. He had brown eyes and the weirdest combination of half-black and half-brown hair that I've ever seen. She had on a black long-sleeved shirt with a brown halter-top that covers just over her large bust, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting a protective arm around Trey in front of the attractive older woman.

"I'm Gardenia," she said. "The Eterna City Gym Leader."

**What an amazing chapter. This is probably one of my favorites. Next Chapter, Trey will battle Gardenia for the Forest Badge. The thing is, what Grass Pokémon should Gardenia use in this battle? This is your Trivia for this chapter. Come up with great ones you guys, something original. NO GENERATION 5 POKEMON. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH.**

**Please Favorite and Follow. Reviews are much appreciated as well.(:**


	20. Mission Accomplished

**Hello and welcome to another installment of ****Pokemon: the Descendents Take Over****! This is Chapter 20. Trey will battle Gardenia for the Forest Badge! I'm excited to see who will win and who will lose. Thanks to the people for the ideas for Gardenia's Pokemon. They really helped. Now he we are! Eterna City Gym battle starts now!**

_**Chapter 20: Mission Accomplished. **_

**Trey's POV**:

Yesterday was probably the best days of my life, next to Pikachu being hatched from his egg. I didn't realize how much Tory liked me until yesterday and the same goes for me. When we were at the café for dinner last night, she confessed that she could speak to me about anything. She shared her childhood with me, her feelings when she left for Sinnoh. Tory is a very strong girl, but underneath her tough personality, is a girl with a soft heart. And I like that about her.

When we entered the gym, we met my opponent Gardenia. She looked like she was in her early 30's but her personality, her bubbly attitude, made her seem like a child. We introduced ourselves and told her I was here for a battle.

Gardenia smiled with an intense passion. "So you ready, Trey?" she asked. Her brown eyes seemed to say, 'You should quit now."

"I was born ready!" I glared back. Pikachu shot electricity from his cheeks.

"Feisty!" she said. "I like that in a trainer!" Tory seemed to grip my hand and arm tighter. "Come this way." We started to walk through the set of double doors as we entered a wide hallway with shelves full of Pokeballs. I couldn't even count how many because the shelves were double layered with them. She stopped in the middle of the hall way and spun around, looking diligently for the right Pokemon.

"So many choices..." she pondered. She picked up one Pokeball, and I got excited, but then she put it back down.

"You have a lot of Pokeballs," I commented.

"How do you keep track?" Tory asked.

"That's like asking a gardener how she keeps track of her plants," Gardenia laughed. "Ahh! I've got it!" She picked up three consecutive Pokeballs and strapped them to her belt. "How 'bout it?" I couldn't help but feel excited so all I did was nod. We walked through the opposite end of the room from another set of double doors and entered a Pokemon stage. The arena was green and on each side, were large white bleachers, big enough to fill crowds. It was practically the same size as Roark and Samuel's gym except instead of rocks placed everywhere,this gym felt more foresty with trees and bushes.

"Welcome!" Gardenia announced. "Would everyone who is not participating in the battle, please take a seat!" I felt like she was talking to crowds... who weren't in the bleachers.

Tory squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "I'll be rooting for you. Good luck."

"Thanks," I smiled and placed Pikachu in her arms, who looked confused when I did. "Sorry Pikachu. Your electric attacks won't be much help in this gym. I hope you understand." Pikachu didn't even seem disappointed. He patted my shoulder and squeaked what seemed to be, "Good luck."

Gardenia and I walked to the opposite ends of the arena as the woman at the reception desk came out in a referee out fit, long-sleeved shit with black and white stripes and a pair of black shorts that stopped just above her knees, "This battle is between Trey, the challenger," she started, "and the gym leader, Gardenia. Each trainer is to use three Pokemon and only the challenger may be allowed substitutions. Choose your Pokemon!"

"Murkrow," I shouted. "I choose you!" Out of the red and white sphere, my black bird Pokemon appeared into the air, screeching with excitement.

"Krow!" he cried,

"A Murkrow?" Gardenia questioned. "Expected. Let me guess, you have a fire Pokemon too? Maybe an Ice?"

"You'll have to see," I said.

"Chikorita!" she called. A small four-legged Pokemon appeared from her Pokeball.

"Chik-o!" it cried.

As Gardenia called it, Chikorita is a small, pale green Pokemon with a darker green leaf sprouting from its head, which seems to be larger than its body, and a necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that seem to have no pupils.

_"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe_," my Pokedex said.

"Chikorita is a starter Pokemon from the Johto region," Tory said.

"Yes she is," Gardenia agreed. "She has a special place in my heart as do all my Pokemon. She's small, but not weak. You have a winning aura about you, Trey. So, don't disappoint!"

"Not at all," I replied. "Ready Murkrow?" The crow Pokemon nodded.

Our female referee raised her right hand. "Now let the battle," she waved her hand down, "begin!"

"Murkrow," I started, "Wing Attack!" Murkrow flew at Chikorita with his wing cocked forward. Chikorita managed to dodge the attack. "Switch to Steel Wing." Murkrow turned and raised a sharp, white glowing wing and slashed Chikorita.

Gardenia decided to respond with her own attack. "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Chikorita swung her head and disk-shaped leaves flew from the leaf on her head. The attack collided with Murkrow and sent him falling for the ground. "Add on with Tackle!" Chikorita dashed forward and just before Murkrow hit the ground, Chikorita tackled him into a tree on the opposite side of the field.

"That speed," I admired. "Chikorita sure is fast!"

Gardenia nodded at the compliment. "You should have seen my Turtwig when he _was_ a Turtwig. Now _he_ was fast. I only met one other trainer who had a Turtwig as fast as mine."

"And who was that?" I asked.

"His name was Ash," she said. "Ash Ketchum."

"Ash?" I exclaimed. "That's my dad! Do you know where he is?" Gardenia frowned and shook her head.

"I haven't seen him in years," she replied. By this time, Murkrow was back in the air ready to fight some more. I ordered a Haze and a black smog was fanned out when he flapped his wings. Chikorita was blinded and now it was time for Murkrow's new attack.

"Murkrow!" I called. "Aerial Ace!" Murkrow flipped into the air and white streaks emitted around his body. Diving straight towards the blinded Grass Pokemon. All the training was paying off. At first, Murkrow couldn't even get the speed to produce the white streaks. He was performing the attack flawlessly. Until he lost his balance and toppled to the ground. "Oh no!"

"C'mon Chikorita!" Gardenia called. "Razor Leaf!" The leaf disks emerged from the haze of smoke and dispersed it until there was none left. "Now Vine Whip!"Two dark green vines emerged from two of the buds on Chikorita's neck and attack Murkrow.

"Murkrow!" I shouted. My bird Pokemon wasn't landing a single hit. "Come back Murkrow. Return!" The red beam of light zapped Murkrow back into his Pokeball as I pulled out another one. "Let's go Chimchar!" Chimchar emerged from the ball and the white light.

"Chim-Chimchar!" he roared.

"You ready buddy?" I asked him. Chimchar responded by banging his chest. "Then start with Ember!" Chimchar shot the firey sparks from his mouth as they burned Chikorita. "Switch to Scratch!" Chimchar flipped into the air and when he came down he brought his claws down upon Chikorita's head.

"Chik-o!" the Grass Pokemon cried. Chikorita struggled. Ember should've done major damage and I thought Scratch was going to finish her. Looks like I have to hit hard to win.

"Chikorita," Gardenia called. "Razor Leaf!" Chikorita swung its head and more leaves shot out.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar rolled into a ball of fire and rolled towards Chikorita. The leaves burnt to a crisp as it hit Chimchar's attack. Chimchar didn't even slow down and slammed his wheel of fire into Chikorita. Chikorita cried and fell to the floor - smoking and knocked out.

"Chikorita is unable to battle!" our referee called. "Chimchar is the winner!"

"Chikorita come back," Gardenia said. "That was amazing, Trey. Your Chimchar is strong."

"Thanks Gardenia," I said.

"Now it's time for my next Pokemon. Grotle! Take a stand!" she threw her next Pokeball into the air and out came a new Pokemon.

"Gro-tle!" it said.

_"Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell_," my Pokedex said.

"The evolved form of Turtwig," I muttered. I remember battling Robert's Turtwig and it was strong. Now I'm battling its evolved form. I wonder how strong this one will be.

The shell possessed by Turtwig has grown to protect Grotle's entire head, back, and short tail, and, along with its change of coloration to yellow, now appears sectioned. Turtwig's sprout has migrated to Grotle's back and grown into full bushes. There are three long, brown ridges on the top of Grotle's shell. Grotle's lower jaw is yellow in coloration and has triangular extensions on the cheeks. Its feet are also colored yellow, each with three claws.

"So when you meant your Turtwig was fast when it _was_ a Turtwig," I started, "this is what you meant?"

"You bet!" she said. "You ready Grotle?" The new Pokemon stomped his four feet and nodded. "Then let's start with Energy Ball!" Grotle opened his mouth and as the bushes on his back glowed bright green, a bright green ball of energy was forming. Grotle fired the ball and the attack headed for Chimchar.

"Quick! Dodge!" Chimchar just managed to move out-of-the-way as the attack flew past him. "Chimchar Ember!" Chimchar fired the sparks from the front, back, and sides of Grotle but it seems like he didn't even get fazed. Chimchar angrily screamed and fired Ember repeatedly.

"Chim-char! Chim-chim-char!" he cried. Suddenly, Ember changed to something new. Chimchar released a ball of swirling fire at Grotle that formed into a vortex and hits Grotle. Grotle screams as he is now trapped in a pillar of fire.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

"Trey!" Tory called. "Chimchar learned Fire Spin!"

"Fire Spin," I said. Grotle's fiery prison subsided and emerged with burn marks and smokey.

"Grotle!" Gardenia called. "Use Crunch!" Grotle jumped in the air and landed next to Chimchar and then laid down and huge chomp on his head, swinging him around only to let go and slam him into the ground. "Now get close and use Energy Ball!" Grotle ran towards Chimchar while charging the green ball over his mouth.

"Chimchar block it with Flame Wheel!" Chimchar's flame wheel rolled but stayed in place, waiting for Grotle to get close. Grotle's attack collided with Flame Wheel and caused an explosion between the two. In the cloud of smoke Chimchar was in midair waiting for an order while Grotle was on the ground struggling to stand. "Chimchar! Ready for a combo?"

"Chimchar!" he cried, landing on the ground.

"Gardenia!" I called. "Get ready! Chimchar, finish Grotle off with Combo Attack: Burning Wheel!" Whenever Chimchar starts Flame Wheel, we rolls into a ball but with a ball of fire in his mouth to make the wheel. This was pretty much the same. Chimchar rolled on with Flame Wheel but instead, he mastered how to combine it with Ember as sparks of fire were sputtering around the wheel. Also, Chimchar decided to add Fire Spin as the wheel was surrounded in a vortex of fire.

"No!" Gardenia cried.

"Hit it!" I shouted. It looked like a flaming tornado with a ball of fire at the base with red sparks flying out of it. But what ever it was, it was awesome. And it was moving straight for Grotle! The attack slammed into Grotle as his cries of pain were muffled by the swirling tornado. I could see Chimchar out stretch his arms and the attack dispersed, leaving Grotle lying unconsciously on the ground; extra crispy.

"Grotle is unable to battle!" the referee called. "The winner is Chimchar, once again!"

"Great job Chimchar!" I called. Chimchar ran to me and jumped on to my shoulders. "You did more than enough work. Thank you." I returned him to his Pokeball as I brought out another. "Budew! It's your turn!" Out of the sphere came my Budew, happily ready to battle.

"Bud-Budew!" she shouted.

"A Budew?" Gardenia asked. "That's great! Now let's see who'll come out on top. Roserade, time for battle!" Now there's a Pokemon I haven't seen in a while. The final evolved form of Budew - Roserade. I know just from watching that Roserades can be really strong, and hat was just a wild one. I can only imagine what a _trained_ Roserade can do.

"Be careful, Budew," I said. "This Roserade is nothing like your friend. Be on your toes."

"Bud!" she responded.

"Roserade," Gardenia started, "Weather Ball!" Gardenia's Roserade jumped into the air and lifted its two rose-like hands. An orange energy ball with streams of fire began to form and it was launched directly towards Budew who barely dodged the attack.

"Weather Ball?" I exclaimed. "Why is it on fire?"

"Trey look!" I saw Tory point up at the ceiling. That's something I haven't noticed before. _There was no ceiling!_ And it was a beautiful sunny mid-afternoon. Perfect for an attack like Weather Ball to be a Fire-type.

"Surprise!" Gardenia outstretched her hands. "That felt great! Let's do it again Roserade! Weather Ball!" Again, Roserade shot a fire-ball at Budew and this time, she wasn't so lucky as the attack hit her dead on.

"Budew!" I called. "C'mon get up! Use Mega Drain!" Budew stood up slowly and her top vines were opened, producing a green vortex of energy that swirled around Roserade. Roserade was taken to one knee as the vortex swirled back to Budew and healed her earlier injury. "Now Poison Sting!" Budew jumped and shot multiple tiny, purple darts from her mouth that stabbed into Roserade's back. "Now use Cut!" A long white blade extended from Budew's vines and she slashed at Roserade.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf!" Now this attack is, more or less, like Razor Leaf, except, Roserade lifted her hands and leaves appeared around her. She shot her hands forward and the leaves turned bright green and shot towards Budew. Budew managed to dodge a couple but, the last few got her and sent her to the ground.

"Budew c'mon!" I shouted. "Let's hit them hard! Combo Attack: Poison Seed!" Budew struggled but managed to produce purple seed bomb from her mouth. She fired the attack at an unimaginable speed and hit Roserade - exploding in a cloud of purple smoke. "Seed Bomb!" Budew jumped into the air above the smoke cloud and managed to fire a _green_ seed from above it. Either Budew has sharp vision through the smoke or luck was on my side cause when Budew fired the attack, I heard Roserade cry out in pain.

Roserade fanned her hands and the smoke cleared, she was all battered and bruised. Gardenia called from her next attack. "Roserade use Sunny Day!" Roserade threw her hands in the air and fired a yellow ball of energy into the air. The attack traveled all the way into the sky and exploded. It was suddenly getting hotter and the sun was definitely getting brighter.

"Sunny Day boosts up Fire-type attacks," I said.

"That's true," she agreed. "But it can also be used for this. Solarbeam!" Roserade put her hands in the air and this time, the roses at the end began to glow gold.

"Solarbeam takes a while to charge," I said. "Budew, quickly! Get close and use Combo Attack: Poison Seed!"

"Trey don't!" I heard Tory shout, but it was too late.

Time seemed to slow down as Budew ran towards Roserade. As Budew ran, a poisonous ball of energy formed in front of her mouth. Before, Budew was about 4 yards away from Roserade, now she was 3 and a half. Not even close as Roserade's roses returned to normal color, pointed straight at Budew, and fired a massive beam of gold energy towards Budew. I couldn't even watch as Budew was blown back by the blinding beam of energy, knocking on the floor, hitting the tree, and slowly sank into unconsciousness.

"Budew is unable to battle!" I heard the referee. "The winner is Roserade!"

"Two more Pokemon Trey!" Gardenia shouted. "Do you think you can make it?"

"You get her Trey!" Tory cheered.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in encouragement.

I returned Budew to her Pokeball, congratulated her, and brought out Murkrow's. "This isn't over yet. Murkrow, I choose you!" Now it would have been smart to send out Chimchar since Sunny Day was still in effect and with it, he would have an even bigger advantage. But I wanted to win without her attacks assisting me. Let it be fair. And also, Chimchar already took down Chikorita and Grotle. Let someone else have some glory.

"Krow!" the black bird squawked.

"Okay Murkrow," I said. "Time to end this. "Wing Attack!" Murkrow flew at the flower Pokemon and repeatedly slapped her with his wing.

"I don't think so," Gardenia sneered. "Weather Ball!" The orange ball of fire shot from Roserade's flowers and slammed into Murkrow. I believed that Sunny Day made the attack even stronger. "Now Magical Leaf!" The bright green disks hit Murkrow hard. I was running out of ideas, until I saw it.

As Murkrow steadied himself, I saw Roserade clutching her stomach, where Budew has hit. If Murkrow could get close enough to strike there...

"Murkrow!" I called. He turned and a motioned my head towards Roserade. I hope he saw what I did. "Steel Wing!" Murkrow nodded and his wings began to glow bright white as he flew towards Roserade.

"No you don't! Magical Leaf!" The leaves darted for Murkrow and he was more than capable to dodge this one. "Weather Ball!"

"Perfect!" I shouted. "Murkrow use Combo Attack: Burn Wing!" Murkrow made sure is second wing was powered with Steel Wing as he absorbed the hit with the metal wings. Like always, Murkrow's wings were ablaze and he used both of them to hit Roserade where she was clenching before.

"It's over now! Aerial Ace!"

"Let's end this Roserade! Solarbeam!"

Murkrow flipped into the air as Roserade's roses quickly gathered solar energy and glowed golden. White streaks erupted around Murkrow and just inches away from the bullseye, Roserade fired Solarbeam. But something amazing happened! Murkrow stayed in place with Aerial Ace still in effect, taking on the Solarbeam head on.

"Murkrow you can do it!" That's all the motivation he needed as he flapped his wings once and slammed hit beak into Roserade's roses. Solarbeam was struck at the base and an explosion occurred between the two Pokemon, sending the backwards from each other. We all waited for one of the Pokemon to stand. Silence fell over the arena except for the wind that was blowing in the arena. Neither of them even attempted to stand/fly

The referee raised her left hand and pointed it to my direction. "The battle is a draw!" she said. "Since Trey has one more Pokemon in his team and Gardenia has none, the victory goes to Trey!"

I ran over to Murkrow and picked him up. He turned his head and quietly crowed. "You were amazing," I said. I looked up to see Gardenia, Chikorita, Grotle, Roserade, Tory, and Pikachu walk towards me. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulders and Tory gave me a big kiss.

"Ahem," Gardenia coughed as Tory and I separated. "That was an amazing battle Trey! You're really tough."

"Same to you."

_"_In recognition of that, I proudly grant you this! The Forest Badge!" Gardenia handed me my 2nd gym badge; three trees in a sort of pyramid pattern as the trunks were whited out. "Yup! If there's one thing I can tell about you, it's this! You and your Pokémon are gonna get even tougher, and I mean seriously!"

"Thank you Gardenia," I said. I pulled out my Pokeballs and Budew and Chimchar came out. "Look you guys! We just got the Forest Badge!"

"Pika!"

"Chimchar!"

"Budew!"

"Krow! Murkrow!"

Hand in hand, Tory and I walked out of the gym and looked at the late afternoon sky. All four of my Pokemon were happily around me, celebrating our victory.

"So I was thinking Pokemon Center," Tory started, "shower, victory dinner, and then bed."

"Do you know were the next gym is?" I asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I'll ask Nurse Joy while you shower."

That's when things became dark, and I'm not talking about the sky. A black cloud of smoke appeared around all of us. I let go of Tory's hand to cover my face and to fan it away; that was a grave mistake. I could hear my Pokemon from all around me but I couldn't see a thing. I called for them, I called for Tory. I was finally able to comprehend what was going on and I heard Tory shouting from behind me.

I was about to turn around run to her until I felt something hit me in the back of the head. My arms stiffened, my legs could no longer support my weight. It's as if someone tried to knock me unconsious.I fell to my knees but used my hands to keep my body from laying on the concrete.

I heard a voice over my head. It sounded muffled and deep, like he was talking through a mask but I could hear him or her loud and clear. "Mission accomplished." And then I was hit in the head once more.

I blacked out before I even hit the ground.

**R&R**

**Thank you all for reading the final chapter of ****Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over****! Now I know what most of you may be thinking. "WHAT?! FINAL CHAPTER?! WHAT HAPPENED TO TREY?!" Think of this story of Book 1 or Season 1 of a TV show, All of your questions shall be answered in Book 2/Season 2. I want to thank you all for reading and get ready for the next.**

**I hope to see you guys again in the first chapter of ****Pokemon: All Dreams Forward****!**


	21. Announcement!

Hey guys! ColemanKing4 here with an announcement. The 1st two chapters of Pokemon: All Dreams Forward, the sequel to Pokemon: The Descendents Take Over, are nearly done! Well... chapter one is done, but I don't want to just THROW IT OUT THERE. Not yet at least. I actually have a proposition.

So I was sitting in class today, thinking of ideas for the next few chapters when a thought occurred to me. AN ENTIRELY NEW STORY IDEA. Now, it wouldn't be as long as Trey's and Tory's adventures. I'm thinking along the lines of 6 to 8 chapters.

I'll give you the basis of what it's about. Be warned, this story WILL contain lemons. Between Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris.

It's about a boy, Ash Ketchum, living in a world were technology hasn't really made its mark. In fact, the only thing _technological_ about this story would be the Pokeball. But, this story will be filled with an explanation of how it works, I'm not sure yet.

Anyway, the story is dated back to mid-evil times, you know like kings, queens, knights, kingdoms, dungeons, dragons (as Pokemon) fair maidens, etc., and Ash is just a boy, traveling the country side to battle and train his Pokemon. He still has Pikachu and I'll give some other Pokemon. Mostly, the ones I favor the most.

Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris will play a pretty important role in this story. There shall be some twists and turns and somethings that even I won't expect to happen until I write the chapter.

Just think of this, Mist and Dawns are princesses (of different kingdoms), May is a daddy's girl from a small village, and Iris, as she is already, is a free spirit.

So what do you think? Continue my writing for Pokemon: All Dreams Forward, start on this new story, or even continue my Digimon story, Digimon Destiny.

I want you guys to decide in the review sections. Please, don't wait for my decision. I love the advice from you guys.

Please. You guys are apart of this process as I am. YOU guys are what make these stories. YOU'RE the ones who inspire me to write. Don't wait. ANSWER FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORIES!


End file.
